


David Michealangelo

by Aisymia (orphan_account)



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: F/M, Mystery/Suspense Romance Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 50,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aisymia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalie Springer is the outcast artsy, geek, who doesn't understand the world, but just wants someplace to fit in. David Micheal is the creative jock, who wants to live his own way. When David Micheal takes an interest in Natalie, strange and dangerous things happen; like a psycho on the loose!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cherry Airhead

**Author's Note:**

> **I changed some things to AU; like Hannie & Linny are twins, so are Margo & Nicky. I also played with the ages & made some siblings that were older, younger; like Robert Newton.** The grammar isn't correct in some places, and this is already in the _Baby Sitters' Little Sister_ section. **Also there will be an RP off this story on Roleiplay.livejournal.com!**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready to go back in the day to the 90's for some buzz-hype!

Natalie opened her locker while rauckus laughing was nearby. Natalie looked up to see Pamela Harding and her crew laugh as they walk by. "Cherry airhead!"-Pamela called out to Natalie , referring to the candy airheads that nobody ate since elementary school. Plus it was ironic SHE called Natakue an airhead. Oh well, Pamela was even harder to understand than Karen and the Divateers. Pamela had the Smutateers. What Natalie didn't notice was she put gum in the back of my short, curly crimson hair that was half tied with a braid in the front. And Natalie didn't even notice!

While Natalie made her way to class to sit at the double table of Margo Pike, Clair Pike, the Divateers, Jake Kuhn, Lindsey Barrett, Matthew, Charlotte, Nick Pike, Matt, Becca, Charlotte, Linny, Jackie, David-Micheal, Lindsey Barret, Kerry Bruno, and Lucy Newton. Margo, Lindsey, Maria, and the Divateers were all Natalie's friends. So were Charolette, Becca, Haley & Vanessa who already graduated. Karen started the new generation of Babysitter's club at the mansion. Natalie looked down at the club notebook first page which listed the members in her curly handwriting:

President: Karen(everyone called her the mini Kristy), Hannie, and Nancy

Vice President: Kerry and Margo(they had access to the other side of town & were good leaders)

Secretary: Natalie and Lindsey

Treasurer: Louisa and Suzi

Junior officers: Clair, Emily Michelle, and Lucy

Alternate officers: David-Micheal, Linny, Nick, Jackie, Matt, Jake, Andrew, and Hunter(the guys, who joined as a prank one day but then decided to help out. Logan felt much better when he heard of this).

They all went to Stoney Brook Highschool. Karen, Andrew and Marai were at Stonybrook Day school but they transferred. Karen, Hannie, Nancy, Kerry, Margo, Nick(faternal Pike twins), Linny, Lindsey, David Micheal, Natalie, Ricky Torres, Bobbi, Kyle Tayor, Louisa, Suzi Pamela Harding, Leslie, Jannie, Max, Benson, and everyone in Ms Colemen's old class as a seniors in highschool. While Charlotte, Becca, Jeff, Vanessa, Haley, Shea, and Jay were graduated. While Buddy, Mariah, Archie, Brenda and Jamie are juniors. And Andrew, Lucy, Gabbie, Rosie, and Hunter were softmores. Emily Michelle, Brenda, Rob, and Jenny Prizizzo were Freshmen.

Natalie feel someone's hand in Natalie's hair and Natalie's hair being pulled.

Natalie turn around to see David-Micheal, and her face heats up. "Gum should be for under the table, don't Natalie think?" he asks. What? Gum? Natalie hand flys to the back of Natalie hair to feel some stickiness. Natalie hand brushes David-Micheal's which heats her face up more.

Natalie look at him, her face on fire. David-Micheal looks down at Natalie, because he's taller, with a concerned smirk. "I take it Natalie didn't sit under under the table below gum."

Natalie giggled and flusteredly replied, "No, Pamela was the last last one to walked by my locker before I found gum in my hair. She called me a Cherry Airhead."

David-Micheal nodded. "Yeah, Natalie definitely can put 2 and 2 together without gum." He also smirked. "Cherry Airhead? I haven't seen those since elementary school, just like Pamela's digs."

Natalie chuckle, sheepishly at the joke, enjoying  hereself. Natalie was still too shocked David-Micheal was talking to Natalie. His good looks made Natalie 10 times self concious than normal.

David-Micheal smiled at Natalie, looking Natalie over. "Natalie hair should be fine, it was just a little gum."

"Yea," Natalie reply, "thanks."

David-Micheal smiles at Natalie. "No problem. Natalie you’re only suppose to have food in Natalie hair after a food fight." He winked at Natalie. and walked to the cafeteria.

Natalie heart beat was rapid as Natalie watched him go. Even though Natalie had gum in Natalie hair; this would be the highlight of Natalie day as Natalie see the back of David-Micheal's short, curly, chestnut brown hair.

Natalie go in the bathroom then wash Natalie hair with soap until the stickiness is gone. Natalie even cut a little bit of it which doesn't even make a difference except that Natalie had bangs now.

Natalie walk into the cafeteria to Natalie table. David-Micheal passes by Natalie . "Nice new hair style," he winks at Natalie. Natalie heart beat speeds up and Natalie face heats.

"I heard Pamela stuck gum in Natalie hair," Margo says, leaning over. "We can get back at her."

Natalie look at Margo. The boys, were talking among themselves but listening to the conversation.


	2. ABC: Already Been Caught

avid-Micheal was on his way to the cafeteria when he sees Natalie, that cute girl, Natalie Springer with curly, crimson hair closing Natalie locker. Except Natalie had cherry gum, matching Natalie hair. Whoever did that, planned every detail, DM thought to himself. DM walks over to Natalieand notices Natalie are about to enter the cafeteria.

DM heard about her and saw her get picked on by some idiots whose think too highly of themselves. David-Micheal tries to save Natalie trouble and pull the gum from Natalie hair, himself. Natalie hair is soft, smooth, and smells like jasmine. DM's heart beats faster and Natalie whips around but DM's hand is still stuck to Natalie hair with the gum. "Gum should be under the table, don't Natalie think," David-Micheal asks without really thinking. Natalie hand flies to Natalie hair brushing with his making Natalie and him flush.

David-Micheal feels impish aderline at Natalie flustered state. he smirks in concern. "I take it Natalie didn't sit under the table below gum." He already knows who did it, seeing Pamela laugh in the corner.

After Natalie explain how Pamela did it he resists the urge to roll his eye at 'Cherry Airhead'. David-Micheal nodded. "Yeah, Natalie definitely can put 2 and 2 together without gum." He also smirked. "Cherry Airhead? I haven't seen those since elementary school, just like Pamela's digs." He smiles seeing Natalie smile, it makes him feel cooler and happier Natalie are.

David-Micheal is pleased Natalie chuckle a bit and tells Natalie it's just gum, Natalie'll be fine. He leaves after Natalie thank him with another quip. But he looks back when Natalie enter the bathroom. After Natalie enter the cafeteria later, he can't help staring at Natalie new look. He didn't know it was possible for Natalie to be cuter. He walks by Natalie, where Natalie'd notice him and compliments Natalie. Feeling weird feelings when Natalie smile.

He sits next to Jackie and Linny, chatting while he listens to Margo ask Natalie if Natalie want revenge. He glances at Natalie with everyone else hoping Natalie do want some. Jackie knows the best pranks.

 

 

David-Micheal was on his way to the cafeteria when he sees Natalie, that cute girl, Natalie Springer with curly, crimson hair closing Natalie locker. Except Natalie had cherry gum, matching Natalie hair. Whoever did that, planned every detail, DM thought to himself. DM walks over to Natalieand notices Natalie are about to enter the cafeteria.

DM heard about her and saw her get picked on by some idiots whose think too highly of themselves. David-Micheal tries to save Natalie trouble and pull the gum from Natalie hair, himself. Natalie hair is soft, smooth, and smells like jasmine. DM's heart beats faster and Natalie whips around but DM's hand is still stuck to Natalie hair with the gum. "Gum should be under the table, don't Natalie think," David-Micheal asks without really thinking. Natalie hand flies to Natalie hair brushing with his making Natalie and him flush.

David-Micheal feels impish aderline at Natalie flustered state. he smirks in concern. "I take it Natalie didn't sit under the table below gum." He already knows who did it, seeing Pamela laugh in the corner.

After Natalie explain how Pamela did it he resists the urge to roll his eye at 'Cherry Airhead'. David-Micheal nodded. "Yeah, Natalie definitely can put 2 and 2 together without gum." He also smirked. "Cherry Airhead? I haven't seen those since elementary school, just like Pamela's digs." He smiles seeing Natalie smile, it makes him feel cooler and happier Natalie are.

David-Micheal is pleased Natalie chuckle a bit and tells Natalie it's just gum, Natalie'll be fine. He leaves after Natalie thank him with another quip. But he looks back when Natalie enter the bathroom. After Natalie enter the cafeteria later, he can't help staring at Natalie new look. He didn't know it was possible for Natalie to be cuter. He walks by Natalie, where Natalie'd notice him and compliments Natalie. Feeling weird feelings when Natalie smile.

He sits next to Jackie and Linny, chatting while he listens to Margo ask Natalie if Natalie want revenge. He glances at Natalie with everyone else hoping Natalie do want some. Jackie knows the best pranks.


	3. Food For Fight

Natalie felt all eyes on her. After thinking a bit, using it to stall she said, "okay fine." She saw the boys exchange looks from the corner of her eyes. "Great," Margo exclaimed, "I have an idea."

"Make sure you're careful," Lindsey added, "Pamela is more trouble than she's worth."

"You don't know the half of it," Karen, Pamela's long time rival said. Nancy and Hannie agreed.

"Don't worry, when we're done Pamela will be too busy to get revenge," Lindsey added with a smirk.

Karen, Lindsey , Hannie, and Nancy raised eyebrows.

Kerry and Margo watched Pamela leave her seat. Then Margo and Kerry got up she went up to Pamela and said, "you have something on your shirt."

Pamela looked down and Margo got her nose in the classic prank. As Pamela was about to remark how immature that was Margo dropped her water on Pamela's shirt by "accident". While Pamella shook her shirt, Kerry dropped crumpled tissues from her sleeve below Pamela's shirt so it looked like tissues fell from her shirt. "Oh my gosh Pamela, I didn't know you stuffed your bra," Kerry exclaimed. Everyone around was watching

Natalie almost choked on her jello, she couldn't believe what they did. "You shouldn't stick gum in Natalie's hair, you should stick them to the tissues so they don't fall out of your bra," Margo told her as everyone around laughed.

Pamela fumed, grabbed the nearest food which was spirte and dumped it eqally on Margo and Kerry, who squealed. "Food fight," Jackie yelled and food flew everywhere in the cafeteria. Atleast no one's throwing gum, Natalie thought as she used her tray as a shield. A pudding cup flew at her and hit Natalie's tray as she held it up.

"Good idea," Jackie complimented, "we need shields." He held up his tray. "This is Sparta!"

Someone threw a pizza a Karen. "Hey that's a perfectly god pizza you're wasting," Karen exclaimed, picking up pasta and chucking it back.

"Yes it is," the principal's voice came from behind them. An angry principal stood there, tapping his foot. "Who started this?"

Everyone pointed to Pamela, who had liquid steaming down her face. But a few pointed to Kerry and Margo. "Well, everyone is guilty so everyone disposes of the food while you three clean up. Then all of you hit the gym to clean up."

That's how Natalie found herself picking up the food with everyone else and throwing it in the trashcan. Natalie threw Kerry and Margo apologetic looks as they started cleaning with an unhappy Pamela. "Don't worry about it, it was worth it," Margo told her with a wink.

"Yeah, I'd do it over again if I could," Kerry told her.

Natalie walked to the gym with Lindsey, through the crowded hallway. People were giving them along with everyone else from the cafeteria looks. Especially the people who had gym that period. "Oh no, I don't have extra clothes," Natalie told Lindsey.

"That's ok, people might like you for once if you don't have any," Max told Natalie, he jogged by. Everyone else laughed. Natalie's face burned and Lindsey glared at Max.

"Whatever creep," she exclaimed. Max suddenly tripped and Natalie saw a familiar curly brown hair boy smirking down on Max's fallen body.

"Too bad no one can say the same about you," Linny retorted before high-fiving Jackie as everyone laughed. Natalie caught David-Micheal's sparkling eyes briefly. Natalie blushed and looked away quickly. When she looked back David-Micheal was leaving with his friends.

Natalie and Lindsey entered the girl's locker rooms. The other girls from gym stared at them. "Do I want to ask," Maria Kilbourne asked, passing by.

"You don't have to, gossip probably reached here before we did," Lindsey replied. Maria and Natalie laughed.

"Alright," Maria replied, leaving.

After showering and changing, Natalie and Lindsey were combing their hair on the bench. Putting on perfume and lipgloss. "I heard Pamela stuffs here bra," a girl gosspied, passing by.

"See," Lindsey siad. Natalie smiled.

Until Pamela approached them with her crew. "You'll pay for what you did, Springer," Pamela threatened.

"I didn't do anything," Natalie replied.

"Yeah, in case you didn't notice that wasn't Natalie," Lindsey replied, "even though you put gum in her hair." Pamela rolled her eyes.

"I saw David-Micheal pull it out," Leslie, Pamela's right hand girl, replied, twirling her hair. "What did you do to get him to follow you around like a pupppy- no guard dog-puppy?"

"I bet she promises him favors," Joyce replied, evily.

"What," Lindsey and Natalie exclaim.

"What a good rumor," Pamela replied, evily and the girls left.

Natalie tried to hit her head on the lockers. "No one's going to believe that," Lindsey consoled Natalie. "David-Micheal's friends will retaliate if they hear that. I hear Jackie's a pro at getting back at people. Better than Margo and Kerry."


	4. Trouble Double

Next period was history for Natalie. She saw they were watching a movie as she entered the dark classroom with Lindsey. As she took a seat, people were giving her weird looks and David-Micheal wouldn't look at her. People whispered too. Linny looked steamed and Nancy looked annoyed. Kerry was silently arguing with someone.

The teacher had left while the movie played. People begin whispering than talking. "I heard Natalie does special favors to David-Micheal," someone said.

"That's messed up," someone said, "she even looked so innocent."

"Like what," someone else asked.

"You know flashing, maybe oral who knows what a slu-" someone else said, they were cut off in mid sentence by a crack. David-Micheal's fist was recoiling from the boy's face, Linny was behind him, looking ready for a fight, angry. Nick and Jackie were sitting at the edge of their seats. Everyone turned around.

"Serves you right," Margo exclaimed, standing up. Kerry was laughing at the boy.

"She never gave me any favors," David-Michea said through gritted teeth. "I barely talked to her before."

"She comes to your house for that club," Leslie pointed out.

"She goes to Karen's room and everyone else is there," David-Micheal practically hissed.

"Yeah I'm also there and nothing happens," Linny replied.

"Pamela started the rumor," Lindsey pipes up, everyone stares at her, "she made it up in front of us for the cafeteria thing." Everyone whispers but no one replies.

The teacher enters, looking confused. David-Micheal gets detention "I don't want any drama n my class from now on," the teacher sternly tells everyone. "You'd think you guys learned from the past history of school drama." Mr. Jager was a cool history teacher who understood the students.

The bell rang and everyone started leaving. Natalie avoided everyone and Leslie looked put out. "Don't worry, I told you David-Micheal himself would retaliate," Lindsey told her. Kerry and Margo also patted Natalie as they passed by. Margo and Kerry went ahead, talking to Jackie, and Linny.

That reminded Natalie, she had to thank David-Micheal for getting in trouble for her. She saw David-Micheal walking alone, disgruntled, heading for his locker with his books under his arm. Natalie cautiously walked up to him and tapped his arm once. David-Micheal whirled around and she almost flinched, expecting him to be angry with her. She was surprised to see determination and satisfaction in his eyes.

"Um, thanks," Natalie told him.

David-Micheal stared at her for a second. "Don't worry about it," he replied, "he had it coming."

Natalie nodded, subconsciously thinking he sounded like a hit man when he said that. "Yeah but you got detention because of m-."

David-Micheal cut her off. "Like I said, he had it coming," he replied and grinned. "Next time I'll make sure to drag him down too." David-Micheal started leaving, gently brushing her shoulder as he left but turned around and looked down at her, staring at her. "You shouldn't let them talk say stuff about you like that."

Natalie didn't know what to say. David-Micheal gave her one last look then brushed passed her. Natalie rejoined Lindsey.

It was after school at 5pm and Natalie entered Karen's room with Lindsey. "This meeting of the Baby Sitters Club is in order," Karen said, hitting the gravel.

The clear purple phone rang. Karen picked it up. "Hi, Mrs. Ramsey, you need a sitter for Squirt tomorrow at 3," she asked. "Okay." Karen pressed hold.

Kerry raised her hand. "I'm free," she said. Natalie wrote Kerry in the club notebook.

"Okay," Karen said. She unpressed hold. "Hi, Mrs. Ramsey, Kerry is free. Okay thanks bye." She hung up.

"He doesn't like being called Squirt," Becca told them, "but I guess he doesn't like John P either."

They got an offers for Ryan Barette too which Margo took.

After club business they started chatting and Karen turned on her boombox on low. "Let's get something to eat," Karen said.

Everyone got up and went downstairs to the kitchen and Karen opened the cabinets. She took out smores, rice krispies, cellary and chip opened the fridge taking out lemonade and soda.

Everyone gathered the stuff and followed Karen back upstairs. Natalie was gathering her stuff when she heard the door shut in the hallyway. She was balancing food with lemonade when she accidentally dropped the soda. She bent down to pick it up. Just as she picked it up, David-Micheal walked in. Suddenly the soda exploded and Natalie shrieked while David-Micheal yelped, throwing his hands in front of his face. The soda bounced off the counter and the soda sprayed on just David-Micheal.

Natalie put her hands on her mouth. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," she exclaimed, taking a paper towel to clean David-Micheal's shirt. David-Micheal looked down at his shirt then at Natalie. The other girls came down the stairs.

"It's alright," David-Micheal replied. "But I just keep getting into trouble around you, huh?" David-Micheal held the hem of his shirt and pulled it off. He put it in the hamper, then went upstairs to clean up.

Karen and the others came down to help Natalie clean up the mess. "Sorry," Karen said, "maybe the soda got explosive in the fridge."

"No I think it did after I dropped it," Natalie replied.

Karen nodded. After they cleaned up the mess Karen put the can in the recycling bin. "Can you put David-Micheal's shirt in the washer machine, Natalie" Karen asked, "we'll get bugs in the laundry room if the shirt with soda stays there. Sorry, the maid is late today."

"Okay." Natalie entered the spacious laundry room and picks up the soda sprinkled shirt. The brown gray shirt was warm and smelled like cool spice. She put it in the washer like Karen asked then left.

Natalie entered Karen's room a few seconds later while the other girls were there. Everyone was chatting and eating. Charlotte and Becca were talking about Jeff returning. Lindsey nudged Natalie when she sat down with the stuff. "You seem to be bumping into David-Micheal a lot," she said.

Everyone turned their attention to them. "She's right," Kerry said between eating smores.

"Yeah and you keep causing him accidents," Nancy laughed, "first detention then his shirt."

"I'm jealous of your ability to jinx him," Karen told her.

Natalie blushed. "I think it's fate," Margo announced.

"I agree," Hannie said with a grin. Lindsey nodded and the other girls muttered agreement.

"I think David-Micheal likes her too and fate keeps making them bump into each other," Charlotte exclaimed.

"Very true," Lindsey agreed, chuckling.

"Guys not so loud," Natalie exclaimed, "David-Micheal is just across the wing." They could hear the water from his shower running.

The girls giggled. "Don't worry, we won't tell anyone about YOUR CRUSH ON DAVID-MICHEAL," Margo said, shrieking the last part. Natalie threw a hand over her mouth and everyone laughed.

"I don't like him like that," Natalie protested, taking her hand away when she heard a door shut at the opposite side of the wing.

David-Micheal said goodbye to Jackie, Linny, and Nick then went to detention. The only other person there was Max Delany. David-Micheal couldn't stand the guy. His older sister, Amanda was a snob who used to play with Karen when they were kids. If he was Karen he'd be glad Amanda was no longer his friend. Poor Linny lived two houses away from Max. Atleast Maria Kilbourne's house was a buffer for Linny. Maria was Max's old girlfriend and personally David-Micheal thought she could do better. Everyone thought Pamela would be Max's next girlfriend but Pamela was too busy chasing anyone else's boyfriend.

Max smirked at David-Micheal when he entered. David-Micheal down at him then sat down. Once the teacher left Max turned to David-Micheal. "So double name, I heard you got detention for Natalie," he said, "she really must be doing you some special favors."

David-Micheal stared at Max with narrow eyes, his temper flaring a little at the incident he manged to cool down over. "I don't help girls for the same reason you do," he replied, testily.

Max just kept smirking. He had dirty blond hair, teal eyes, pinched nose, full lips, and a permanently dazed expression. "It wouldn't matter if you did," Max told him, "you can only land prudes like Natalie."

David Micheal glared at him and he realized something. "Why do you care about Natalie so much," he asked.

Max shrugged. "She's a geeky prude who is suddenly in every rumor," Max said, "it's not my fault she works fast!" He leaned back. "And I'd like to see just how fast…" wolfish grin appeared on his face, David-Micheal wanted to punch off his face.

"She's not like that, you're a serious deucebag," David-Micheal told him, standing up. He stared Max down. "Lay off her, or else."

"Or else what," Max asked, standing up.

"Or else, you have to deal with me," David-Micheal replied. The bell rang ending detention.

After detention David-Micheal went home, annoyed and with a slightly foreboding look after talking to Max. David-Micheal unlocked and opened the door. When he entered the kitchen, Natalie Springer was there picking up a soda, which exploded. He yelped, shielding himself while Natalie shrieked. The soda sprayed on him and Natalie covered her mouth. Well, atleast I cooled off after talking to Max, he thought

"I'm so sorry," Natalie exclaimed, looking shocked and sorry. She looked sorry but David-Micheal still wished Max was in his spot right now.

David-Micheal thought she couldn't hurt a fly by accident, she didn't need to look like hit him, which was a funny thought. "It's alright," he replied, then turned and smirked at her, looking like the sky had fell, "but I just keep getting into trouble around you, huh?" Before Natalie could reply, he pulled his shirt off because it was sticky and he really was fearing something else going wrong around Natalie. Something always overcame him around her. He dropped his shirt in the hamper and went upstairs, shirtless.

He went in the bathroom in the hall and took a shower. While he showered he heard some noise from Karen's room. The babysitter club's meeting. Technically as alternate officer he too had to attend with his friends but there wasn't anything important in the meetings except girl gossip. When he left the bathroom he heard Margo shriek, "YOUR CRUSH ON DAVID-MICHEAL!"

Yep, he definitely didn't want to join the girl gossip if it was about him. His face heated up and he walked to his room in his towel, he couldn't believe he was doing that when Natalie and the other girls were just in Karen's room. But he figured girls don't get up for much when they have food and other girls to talk to. But it bugged him not knowing who Margo was talking about. He briefly thought about Natalie, but he didn't want to set himself up or accidentally cause another rumor in school. The last one was so embarrassing!


	5. Party Onward!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 90's music begins playing, get jiggy! Party 90's style, its' phat!

The next day they went to the mall during lunch, kids from SHS usually did that. At the mall they went to the stores with cute clothes then they went to the food court. Natalie couldn't buy everything but she bought a cute skirt, purse, and jewelry. At the food court they saw Pamela Harding coming onto Max. They sat down at a table. "That's gross," Becca complained.

"Tell me about it," Karen agreed, "she's crazy."

When Max wasn't looking, Pamela left to hit on the food stand guy. Pamela passed by them with Leslie. "if it isn't the babyquitting crew."

"Pamela an elementary kid has better insults than you," Margo pointed out.

Then Pamela left. Everyone at their school was there. Natalie got up to get a drink at the stand when Max appeared next to her.

"So, there's a party at the Papidakas house tonight," Max said very close to Natalie, "everyone's going. How about you, princess?"

Natalie turned to Max. She almost spluttered. "Of course I am, Hannie's my friend." The truth is she didn't think much about it, she's never gone to a party before.

"Are you sure it isn't too wild for you, geeky duckling," he asked, looking her up and down quite rudely, making her uncomfortable. "You can't count on whoring yourself out to David-Micheal to get you social status each time."

Natalie turned around and glared at him. "Shut up, I never did that and no, it isn't, I'm going."

Max whistled. "Whatever you say, princess." He looked at her, sideways. "I'll pay big money to see that!"

"Then take your wallet out," Natalie replied, irritably.

Natalie went back to her friends' table. Kerry was talking about Jackie's plans for the party at the Papidakas house. "He wants to bring an ice sculpture!"

"He can put it in the garden," Hannie replied, "it will be hard enough for me and my twin to keep the house in one piece."

"Have the made lock up all the valuable stuff," Karen told Hannie, "including the lamp, just use the ceiling lamp."

"That's a good idea," Hannie exclaimed. "Mom really likes that lamp even though we can afford another, it's sentimental or something."

"Yeah plus who wants to deal with a broken glass," Nancy asked, "someone can step on it and you'll be held liable. And you don't want to pay your maid more to clean it up, your parents will catch on."

"Exactly," Karen agreed.

"So Natalie, are you coming," Margo asked, eating a fry and sipping her shake.

"Um yea," Natalie replied, taking a fry.

"Really," Lindsey asked, smiling brightly. Everyone looked at Natalie making her turn red.

"What got you to change your mind," Kerry asked.

"Did it have something to do with Max," Becca asked, "I saw you talking to him."

"Yeah why," Kerry asked, glancing around.

"What did he say to you," Charlotte asked, softly. Sometimes she could relate to Charlotte the best.

"He just asked me if I was coming, teasted me about the rumor, and didn't believe I could come," Natalie explained, in one sentence. "I told him I'd come."

"That rumor thing again," Becca asked, rolling her eyes.

"He just wants to make his ego feel better," Lindsey told Natalie. The other girls agreed.

"Yeah," Karen said to Becca, "David-Micheal says he's obsessed with the rumor and everyone else already forgot about it."

"Let's find something for you to wear," Nancy told Natalie. They went shopping for their outfits for the party.

They got ready at Karen's house. Natalie had a lilac flair skirt with a clear layer and a flowy top with a nice cut fuzzy sweater with matching shoes. Her hair was half up at the top again with a tinybraid in the front. She also had a tiny purse. She wore pink lipgloss and lilac eyeshadow Lindsey found something similar in sky blueEveryone had a flair skirt in coordination. Margo's was lime green patterned with a purple patterned blouse. Karen a dark blue & white patterened skirt with a gray blouse. Nancy and Hannie in biege and brown. Kerry in grey and pink. Charlotte in gray and pink and Becca in black with white shapes and polka dot lined with white fur. They all wore black stalking.

They talked and put their pagers in their purses as they got ready. David-Micheal had already left with his friends to help Linny and got ready. They could hear the ground vibrating with [music ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YIGeEsPo590&feature=results_main&playnext=1&list=PL3BE8079F1EA43005)already. {<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YIGeEsPo590&feature=results_main&playnext=1&list=PL3BE8079F1EA43005>}

They walked across the street, the sky was dark blue above them with stars glittering, to Hannie's house. People were already there. "There's no alcohol is there," Natalie asked.

"No," Hannie replied, "we don't want anyone to call the police."

"Good," Natalie replied, positive she'd get in trouble if she went to a party with alcohol.

Jackie was setting off firecrackers outside, he waved to them. They waved back. "Getting a head start," Kerry asked.

"I wouldn't be the life of the party if I didn't," Jackie replied with a grin. The girls laughed and went up the steps into the house.

The house was filled with a party orange light and people were standing around, eating and talking. The girls walked in. Nick Pike greeted Lindsey and them.

Karen, Hannie, and Nancy went to mingle with Kyle Taylor, Ricky Torris, and Bobbi.

Charlotte and Becca went to talk to Jake Kuhn and Jeff Schafer.

That left Lindsey, Margo, Kerry, and Natalie. "Let's go to the kitchen," Margo said. They saw Linny David-Micheal, and Nick Pike in the kitchen setting up stuff while .

Linny waved to them. "Hi, glad to see you here Natalie, I thought you weren't going to come," Linny said.

"We wouldn't go without her," Lindsey replied.

"Why would she miss it," Nick asked, smiling at Natalie.

David-Micheal smiled. "It's the party of the year!"

Natalie smiled, looking down. Lindsey nudged her. The Backstreet Boys, 98 Degrees, and 3LW music was playing in the background.

They went to the parlor room and Backstreet Boys 'Everybody' started playing. Everyone went to dance. Natalie laughed as Jackie jumped on the couch with Margo. Kerry joined them with Linny, protesting. "It's too early to deface the couch!"

"It's never too early," Jackie cried.

"Plus if this is defacing you've never been to my house," Margo added.

"Or never been a kid," Kerry added.

David-Micheal, who was dancing around Natalie danced with Lindsey, and Nick laughed. "This is why I've been avoiding him, he's been having a panic attack whenever we touched anything."

"You got rid of all the valuables," Lindsey remarked, "Hannie, Karen, and Nancy were talking about it at the mall."

"I'm glad we did or Linny might have a mental breakdown before the party even begin," Nick said, laughing.

"Good thing no one told him Jackie had rocket flairs," Natalie said, grinning.

"Yeah, I didn't think Linny told himi to set that up," David-Micheal remarked.


	6. Missing Party in the Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: Sexual Assault in this scene**

The song changed: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xoCkLAkeCfk&feature=related> Natalie laughed, hopefully not sounding fake. "Yeah I don't think Linny would like that."

David-Micheal shrugged. "He'd go off himself." Natalie smiled. "So you're in the school band," David-Micheal asked, "and school dance team?"

"Yeah I play the flute, dance, and paint," Natalie replied. "You're on the basketball team?"

"Yea," David-Micheal replied, "and I paint."

"Really," Natalie was surprised, she didn't know David-Micheal painted as well.

"I can show you something sometime," David-Micheal told her.

"Let's go," Nick exclaimed. David-Micheal took Natalie's hand and followed Nick and Lindsey to the second living room of the Papadakis mansion. The lights went out for disco lights.

"Do you want something to drink," Nick asked Lindsey.

"Yeah would you like something to drink," David-Micheal asked Natalie.

"No," Lindsey replied.

"Sure," Natalie replied. David-Micheal went to the punch bowl. He didn't see the shadow pass by while he was talking to Natalie. David-Micheal poured punch into a cup with the ladel. While he did a hand slipped some powder in it.

Meanwhile Natalie was waiting near a dark open window without blinds, when something grabbed her neck and choked her. She shrieked, struggling. David-Micheal and everyone turned to look at her, the music was cut. David-Micheal put the cup down and went over to her. "Are you alright," he asked. The strangler had let go of her neck.

"Yeah, I"m alright," Natalie said.

Linny came over and they looked outside. "Maybe we should call the cops and have them look over," Linny said.

"Are you kidding, they'd bust this party," Jackie said.

"We don't have any alcohol," Linny replied.

"But still you don't invite cops to your party unless they're..." Jackie didn't finish that statement.

"You could get busted by our parents," Hannie pointed out, "not that that's more important than safety."

"Plus I'm sure no one will try anything with this many people here again," Nick said.

"Yeah we're all here," Lindsey agreed.

Linny closed the window and drew the curtains. "No one go out that way," Linny told everyone. The music begin again.

David-Micheal led Natalie to the fruit punch table and picked up the drink he had. Then handed it to her. "Here," he said.

"Thanks," Natalie said. She took the drink with her and sat on a couch with David-Micheal to talk. They talked about everything. David-Micheal even put his arm around her. Until the SHS basketball called David-Micheal over to the parlor

"You go ahead, I'm a little tired," Natalie said.

"Okay, I'll be back," David-Micheal said, getting up. It was dark and no one was in the room. While Natalie was alone, she finished her drink and her head felt heavy then she blacked out.

The SHS team was just having a competion like bear ping pong without any actual beer. David-Micheal shook his head and went to the hallway, saying he had to go to the bathroom. While he walked there he felt eyes on him and kept walking down the dark hallway to find it. He walked around back to the living room from the other end.

"Where's Natalie," Margo asked after the party ended and everyone left, even Hannie(to Karen's house).

"She was with David-Micheal," Lindsey said.

"Natalie wasn't with him when he was with us and the SHS basketball team," Linny pointed out.

Lindsey bit her nails. "Where are they?"

"Not upstairs in my room people kept going into," Linny said, darkly. Jackie patted his shoulder.

"Let's go find them," Kerry said.

Natalie's head felt light as her vision blurred but she felt too weak to sit up. Her head felt heavy. She saw a shadow above her which turned into a figure and screamed.

They group searched the house for David-Micheal and Natalie. They went upstairs and checked Linny's room, it was empty. They checked the main room, rec room, parlor, kitchen, and sun room downstairs. Even the cupboard under the stairs. Linny grabbed the keys for every room in the house and they started walking through all the wings of the house.

Natalie shrieked hysterically as the figure land on top of her, pushing her dress up to her thighs. He had tied her hands and feet to the bed. The figure finally gagged Natalie and she choked on the ball of cloth. Natalie struggled, hitting the figure her blurry vision made out to be a whispy light haired boy with her head. He yanked her by her hair and switched open a knife, holding it to her chin. Natalie stopped struggling and wimpered. The guy traced the knife down her neck.

Linny unlocked each door to check.

Natalie kicked the guy in the groin with her knee. The guy got angry and jabbed the knife at her arm in a pattern. She bit the cloth in pain. The guy slashed her dress, what made it twice as bad was it was that time of month. She struggled, shrieking, as he pulled her panty down. He put his weight down on her and attempted to enter her wearing a condom but her tampon was an obstacle. It was stuck, she only wore one so she wouldn't have to change for 4 hours. He pushed hard, causing her pain. Natalie shrieked out in pain. Frustrated, her attacker pulled the tampon out with a gloved hand. Natalie yelped in shock. The attacker got back on her.

The group heard a shrieking and ran towards the direction it came from. The room was locked so Linny opened it with the key.

The attacker saw handle jiggling before he could entere her. He himself off her but hit her head with the back of the knife first. He picked up the soiled tampon before he climbed out the open window, darting by as a shadow.

When the door burst open the sight made everyone's stomach drop like ice. Natalie was sprawled on the bed with torn slashed dress, her dress hitched up, her panty , and blood streaming down her legs. She was barely conscious, there was a gash on her arm.

Linny, Nick, and Jackie ran to the window while Kerry, Margo, and Lindsey ran to Natalie. "Natalie!" Margo was about to pat Natalie's face but Kerry stopped her.

"Someone call 911," Lindsey cried. Linny went to the phone in the hallway, dialing 911.

The door next door opened and David-Micheal stumbled out, his head like lead. Having no idea what happened. Everyone glanced at him but he didn't notice as he stopped short when he saw the scene in front of him. Natalie passed out right then. He dashed over to the bed his feet like lead and threw his jacket on Natalie. Then he picked her up bridal style and took her downstairs, everyone followed him.

The Papadakis' got home as soon as they could, right when the police reached there. They took her to the hospital in an ambulance. Lindsey went with her in the ambulance with her parents.

 


	7. Everyone's A Suspect

Natalie was in the hospital overnight and in the day she stirred. Vague memories came back. David-Micheal woke in the waiting room, Lindsey had gone home. Natalie's parents were in the lobby. The doctor came out and told them Natalie was okay. Since it was a police case David-Micheal i had to leave to see the police, he just wanted to know when she woke up.

David-Micheal, Lindsey, Linny, Jackie, Margo, Kerry,, and Nick were called to the station because they were the last to see Natalie and the first to find her. They rode their bikes through the quickly urbanizing town of stonybrook to the police station along the busy center. They entered the busy station where police were going back and forth. They waited on plastic red chairs until a chief officer summoned them. They followed him to another officer's private office. "Have a seat," the officer said. "I'll question you one by one," he said.

He called them in one by one. "You were by her side during the party," the officer asked or stated.

"I was with her at first then I went to dance with Nick then Linny while she stayed with David-Micheal," Lindsey replied, knowing she was implicating David-Micheal but not meaning to.

"Was there any alcohol at your party?"

"No, I didn't allow anyone to bring alcohol," Linny replied, "but the same person who choked her snuck something in to spike her drink."

"Someone attacked her, where were you at the time?"

"I was at the party, we all turned around when we heard her scream," Jackie replied, "someone was choking her from outside at the side of the house. No one was there."

"You came with her, where were you?"

"I was with her when we came then separated after the first song," Margo replied

"I talked to her until she stayed with Nick, Lindsey, and David-Micheal and I left with Linny, Margo, and Jackie," Kerry replied.

"Where were you when she disappeared?"

"I was with the rest of the SHS basketball team, she never was with us," Nick replied.

"Did you leave your house open for anyone to come?"

"No we only allowed guests to come from the front, we locked the backdoor gate and backdoors. We locked all the bedrooms but one. And we left the side window unlocked by accident. Whoever took her must've stolen the keys," Linny replied.

"You were with her the most throught the party, what happened between you before she was taken to the room? Did you fight?"

"No we didn't fight," David-Micheal replied, kjfeeling his stomach churn at being questioned, "we were getting along very well, we were sitting on the couch before she disappeared. The SHS basketball had a small competition and they called me over. She said she was too tired to get up so I went myself. When I went to the bathroom I blacked out then woke up in a room. When I went out I saw Linny calling 911 and the room next door open. I went in and saw Natalie there."

The officer wrote something down. "Look son, you're our prime suspect, you have the smalles alibi," he told David-Micheal, "we found the window in the room you came from was open just like the window Natalie was in. The small balconies outside each window were only a 1/2 inch apart, making it very easy to go to the next room from the window." David-Micheal's stomach dropped, he still felt sick, remembering it.

"What," he asked, standing up, "you have to crazy if you thought I did!" He ran his hand over his hair. "Look officer you must have some DNA evidence," he said, feeling sick thinking about it, "you can't just accuse me-"

"Calm down son," the officer said, standing up, handing David-Micheal water. "You're right we did check DNA samples and everything, I just got the reports. Another problem is we only found finger prints on her legs and upper arms." David-Micheal vaguely remembered carrying Natalie. "The report to test if she was raped didn't show any DNA. She was sexually assaulted by someone with a gloved hand but she wasn't raped or penatrated. If your friends hadn't reached there on time..." David-Micheal agreed.

The officer looked at him, carefully. "I think you made the mistake of carrying her down, so I'm just going to warn you to not tamper with evidence again. And this investigation will carry on."

The next day Natalie returned to school. The whole school knew and David-Micheal thought she was brave. Natalie wasn't allowed to go to anymore parties and it was doubtful she'd want to anyitime soon. She was reserved and kept to herself. Everyone in their group was glad nothing serious happened.. Everyone left her cards and flowers at the hospital.

Natalie at her locker in a knee length skirt and sweater when David-Micheal stood by it. "Natalie, are you alright," David-Micheal asked.

"You would know," Natalie replied, not looking at David-Micheal.

"What do you mean by that," David-Micheal asked, confused.

"You were there," Natalie replied, putting her books in the locker.

David-Micheal frowned. What did that mean? "Of course I was."

"Thanks for your help but I'm fine now," Natalie closed her locker and started walking away but David-Micheal grabbed her elbow.

"Do you think I'm guilty," David-Micheal asked, desperately, as she turned around

"Everyone's a suspect," Natalie said, "I think it's better if I stay in the DL."

"You actually think I would do stoop to that level," David-Micheal asked, his eyes bearing into Natalie's eyes.

"I don't know what happened, I'm not blaming anyone," Natalie replied, her voice shaking, tugging her arm from his grip, "I've been told to avoid meeting anyone. Especially not someone nearby during that time."

"You don't have to worry about that, you won't see much of me anymore," David-Micheal said icily. He swiftly let go of her arm as if it burned him. David-Micheal' swept past her without another word. Natalie stared after him, her face scrunching up sadly,

 


	8. Something Watching in the Shadows

It was only more akward to see David Micheal after Natalie had the nightmare where David-Micheal was her culprit. She knew she didn't believe it was David Micheal, her mind just mixed the two things on her mind. Natalie woke up late from staying up all night in fear, even though cops patrolled their house. She tiredly got ready for school and went in a bleary mood. After stopping by her locker she went towards the first class, gym, to her dread. She saw a cop walk by, which was odd but maybe precaution after a psycho was hidden in their student body. The hallway was empty which was odd and more scary. When she got to the gym she stopped short. Her gym clothes were thrown over the place with blood over it. Blood words were on the locker saying: we have to finish what we started.

Natalie ran out of the locker room into the gym, shaking. The coach looked up. "There you are Natalie," the coach said, "I sent the police to look for you. Someone broke in the school early today and wrote a threat against you." The coach looked at her carefully. "Are you alright?"

Natalie nodded. "Good, take a seat, there is free period today." Natalie noticed no one was changed into gym clothes and they were just sitting on the bleachers. "Go sit at the bleachers." Natalie walked towards the bleachers with railings.

The police walked in and talked to the coach who pointed towards Natalie. They glanced at her then entered the lockeroom.

"Where were you," Lindsey asked once Natalie sat down.

"I woke up late today," Natalie replied. She noticed all the other students were sitting far away from her. She also noticed David-Micheal was looking at her intently.

"We thought something happened to you," Margo told her, sitting above her, sideways.

"Something always happens around me," Natalie replied, miserably. Whoever kept doing this to her had it out for her.

An announcement came on the speakers that there was an assembly later that period.

Everyone filed into the dark auditorium, the upperclassmen in the center and the lowerclassmen to the sides. Natalie looked around in the dimly lit room as she sat next to Lindsey. Kerry and Margo were after Lindsey. David Micheal was next to her in an isle seat. He didn't look at her but he was aware of her presence. Natalie didn't know what hurt more, David Micheal looking at her with resentful filled eyes or coldly ignoring her. She shifted, trying to feel warmth even though the gym was cozily warm. The feeling of nothing going right was a chill in her soul. Would she always end up like this?

She looked to the right miserably and saw Max Delany's friend, across the isle to her right. He gave her a small smile, across David Micheal. She felt instantly better, seeing someones lkmile at her after so long when she felt alone and abandoned. Even Lindsey, Margo, and Kerry were distant, not sure what to do and scared of the stalker's vengeance. She relaxed and brushed her hair from her face, feeling warmth inside her too for once. David Micheal turned and glanced at her. His eyes caught Natalie's eyes. His expression, but it was like he had been waiting for her to be at peace. Like Natalie always deserved peace instead of the turmoil she knew she had to accept with the problems in her life. Finding it too painful to being tempted with what she knew she couldn't deserve and being confused Natalie looked past David Micheal to Max. Searching for more answers. Max just smiled at her, appreciatively, but Natalie didn't feel much better about herself. David Micheal followed her gaze and his expression became cold. Natalie noticed this and felt it was unfair of David Micheal to push her away but dislike her getting close to Max. She gazed at Max, interested. David Micheal looked at her, with a frown that made her self conscious. She couldn't look at David Micheal. She felt upset and confused at the same time. She glanced back and Max offered her a smile which she returned, her spirits lifting a little.

The principal came on stage. "Hello everyone," he said, "today I want to speak about the things happening here." He looked around. "As you know a student here was attacked, sexually assaulted at a party," he said, " Everyone looked at Natalie, her face burned but the memories returned too. She felt hot yet cold and grabbed her left seat arm rest. She felt her hand brush with someone. She looked to the left, David Micheal didn't look at her and pulled his hand away quickly. Max gave her a consoling smile. She felt instantly better. "It seems your classmates have been irresponsible and foolish." People looked at Natalie again and tears welled up in her eyes. The memories were terrifying and violating enough without being blamed. She felt the arm rest to her right shook as a weight fell on it, gripping it.

Max stood up. "Sir, it's not uncommon thing to happen. The victim can't be blamed, it's date rape." Natalie glanced at Max, grateful. Max glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and his small smile appeared on his face.

"Well young man," the principal replied. "Perhaps you can give us a few tips on it since you know so much about it. Before we begin our other responsibilty and safety tips."

"Okay sir," Max replied, getting up. "Can I bring a volunteer?"

"Sure," the principal replied.

"Okay then who better than the victim, whom we all already knows abou," Max said. Natalie's face burned and everyoen turned to look at her. David Micheal stared at her, intensely. Lindsey patted her arm and whispered something she didn't hear.

"I'm sorry to give you so much attention," Max said as he walked to her side, looking over David Micheal. David Micheal fixed him with a cold stare. Max held his hand out to Natalie. Natalie stood up and took his hand, a little embarassed, especially as she passed over David Micheal, who followed her with his hard eyes, his elbow resting on the armrest. She blushed as her feet brushed his but his hard stare didn't falter. "It's okay," she replied once they were in the isle. Max let go of her hand as they walked up the stage.

Once they were on stage, Natalie stood nervously not sure what to do. Max had nerves too. The principal motioned for Max to begin, stepping to the side. "Well," Max said, taking the lead making it easier for Natalie, "we know how things happen at parties but we rarely know how they started." He motioned to Natalie. "This lovely lady's drink was spiked before the unfortunately accident. No date rape." Everyone gasped.

"It wasn't David Micheal," Natalie said before she could stop herself. She could see David Micheal staring at her from the audience and she feels like she embarrassed them both.

"Yes you can't blame your date withou any proof," Max said gently, looking delicately at Natalie. "I only mean to say, well I'll show you. Come with me."

He lead Natalie to a table and a plastic cup with water is there. "This is your drink, now look over there for a minute." Natalie looks in the direction Max points. Max takes a packet from his pocket, opens it, pours it in the drink, and stirs it. "Now look back." Natalie looks back. "Notice anything," Max asks.

Natalie shakes her head. "No."

"Okay then take your drink and take a sip." Natalie takes the cup and drinks it, the scene familiar but not sure where this is going. Suddenly she feels dizzy and Max catches her. He makes her sit down for a minute and she feels better. "See, I slipped something in her drink and she got dizzy," Max said.

"Why is he have powder on him," someone with dark hair asks, standing up. Natalie can't make them out.

Max waits until the calm down. "It's baking soda," he tells the principal, showing the packet.

"Alright," the principal said motioning them to continue. Natalie sits up, the spinning stopped.

"As you can see while she wasn't looking the powder was slipped into her drink and she drank the drink without realizing it," Max said. "That is the danger, which is why you have to watch your drink." The audience applauded

Natalie looked down sheepishly, she should've watched her drink that day. "You don't have to blame yourself," Max told her as they walked off, "your so called boyfriend left drink there himself."

"He's not my boyfriend," Natalie said automatically, inspired by a rush of rebellious anger. Max was right, she didn't always have to blame herself. "But you're right, I didn't leave the cup there," Natalie said. Max smiled at her.

"Do you want to go to the mall," he asked as the bell rang and the assembly was over. The next period was lunch. Instead of going to the cafeteria they went to the mall, like all of SHS upperclassmen on special days. This was one of them with the tension thick.

"Sure," Natalie replied, feeling like she was breathing more freely now, with someone who was nice to her instead of the passive aggressive of David Micheal and the akward aloofness of her friends.

Max smiled at her. "Let's go," Max said. Natalie walked with Max to his car. Everyone in SHS noted this down, gossip texts were sent on beepers. Natalie passed by David Micheal and looked carelessly at him as he stared at her indecrediously, seeing her hooked on Max's arm. She passed by him breezily, Max smirked at him.

Natalie felt free as she got in Max's dark blue convertible Audi and they drove off to the mall. They were the first ones in the parking lot, the other students were late. It was freeing as Natalie and Max drove away in Max's Audi.

~-~-~-  
Max and Natalie entered the mall and went to the food court. "What do you want to eat," Max asked.

"I dunno, what about you," Natalie replied.

"Whatever you want to eat," Max replied.

"How about pizza," Natalie asked.

"Sure," Max replied, smiling a bit. They went to the stand. Max ordered a veggie pizza with olives, peppers, pineapples. While Natalie ordered a veggie pizza with mushrooms, olives, and peppers.

"You order pineapples on your pizza," Natalie asked.

"Yea, you order mushrooms on yours," Max asked with a smile.

"Of course what's wrong with mushrooms," Natalie asked.

"What's wrong with pineapples," Max asked.

"Touche," Natalie replied.

Max grinned. "Here, I'll pay," he said, pulling out his wallet.

"No that's okay," Natalie said, putting her hand out.

Max blocked it with his fingers. "No I insist," he said and looked thoughtful. "I know it will hurt my bank account if I buy this pizza but it's a risk I'm willing to take."

Natalie giggled. "Alright," she said. Max bought the pizza. "But I'm going to do something for you."

"Ooh kinky," Max said, jokingly. Natalie gave him a look and he held his hands up. They went to a table and sat down.

"You know," Natalie told Max, "you're so different than in school."

"Yeah, I'm not as popular elitist," Max said. He smiled at Natalie. "You're much cooler than you give yourself credit for." He smiled at her. "And you're pretty too."

Natalie smiled. "Thanks," Natalie replied, "you're pretty good looking too."

Max smiled as he shook his drink. "So what's up with you and David Micheal?"

"What do you mean," Natalie asked, her face souring.

Max laughed. "There is obviously something going on, you're an item in SHS. Are you fighting?"

"Ask him," Natalie replied, bitterly, "he's been a drama queen since I didn't wanted to be alone after the...incident."

"Harsh words," Max joked, "but I understand." He looked at Natalie. "So you two broke up?"

"I don't think we were ever together," Natalie said.

Max put his hand on hers. "Want to see a movie?"

"Don't we have class," Natalie asked.

"Do we," Max asked with a wink. "You said you wanted to do something for me. How about this?"

"Okay," Natalie replied and Max smiled. They got up and went to the cineplex. They went to a mystery/suspense movie.

The movie theater was dark but small. Natalie and Max had a bucket of popcorn and candycorn. The movie was interesting from the beginning and Natalie's and Max's hand accidentally connected while they both reached for popcorn. "Sorry," Max and Natalie said at the same time. They smiled and looked back at the screen.  
She opened candycorn and offered to Max. "You know me so well," Max said, Natalie grinned.

During a scary part of the movie, Natalie felt a strand of hair was cut. She jumped and knocked the popcorn bucket, spilling popcorn all over herself and Max. She looked back and saw no one but a shadow in the distance. Max was looking at the movie and only looked at her when popcorn spilled all over her. "Someone cut my hair," she told Max.

Max looked at her hair. "A strand," he said. "Who would do that?" He looked around the dark theater. "I'll go talk to the guard, but you have popcorn in your hair," he said, picking popcorn out of her hair.

~-~-~-~  
Somewhere in some house in a dark closet someone added a lock of Natalie's hair was added to a clay shrine of her. There was also a small, clay vodoo doll modeled like Natalie. It's arm was twisted back and sickingly th soiled tampon stuck between the legs. A dozen pictures of Natalie lined the wall and babysitting times written behind each photo.

Someone else laughed. "Nice work man," he said,"you just need one more thing."

"Yes, I do," the first guy replied.


	9. PSA: Party Safely Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: Disturbing criminal thoughts at the end**

It was only more akward to see David Micheal after Natalie had the nightmare where David-Micheal was her culprit. She knew she didn't believe it was David Micheal, her mind just mixed the two things on her mind. Natalie woke up late from staying up all night in fear, even though cops patrolled their house. She tiredly got ready for school and went in a bleary mood. After stopping by her locker she went towards the first class, gym, to her dread. She saw a cop walk by, which was odd but maybe precaution after a psycho was hidden in their student body. The hallway was empty which was odd and more scary. When she got to the gym she stopped short. Her gym clothes were thrown over the place with blood over it. Blood words were on the locker saying: we have to finish what we started.

Natalie ran out of the locker room into the gym, shaking. The coach looked up. "There you are Natalie," the coach said, "I sent the police to look for you. Someone broke in the school early today and wrote a threat against you." The coach looked at her carefully. "Are you alright?"

Natalie nodded. "Good, take a seat, there is free period today." Natalie noticed no one was changed into gym clothes and they were just sitting on the bleachers. "Go sit at the bleachers." Natalie walked towards the bleachers with railings.

The police walked in and talked to the coach who pointed towards Natalie. They glanced at her then entered the lockeroom.

"Where were you," Lindsey asked once Natalie sat down.

"I woke up late today," Natalie replied. She noticed all the other students were sitting far away from her. She also noticed David-Micheal was looking at her intently.

"We thought something happened to you," Margo told her, sitting above her, sideways.

"Something always happens around me," Natalie replied, miserably. Whoever kept doing this to her had it out for her.

An announcement came on the speakers that there was an assembly later that period.

Everyone filed into the dark auditorium, the upperclassmen in the center and the lowerclassmen to the sides. Natalie looked around in the dimly lit room as she sat next to Lindsey. Kerry and Margo were after Lindsey. David Micheal was next to her in an isle seat. He didn't look at her but he was aware of her presence. Natalie didn't know what hurt more, David Micheal looking at her with resentful filled eyes or coldly ignoring her. She shifted, trying to feel warmth even though the gym was cozily warm. The feeling of nothing going right was a chill in her soul. Would she always end up like this?

She looked to the right miserably and saw Max Delany's friend, across the isle to her right. He gave her a small smile, across David Micheal. She felt instantly better, seeing someonesmile at her after so long when she felt alone and abandoned. Even Lindsey, Margo, and Kerry were distant, not sure what to do and scared of the stalker's vengeance. She relaxed and brushed her hair from her face, feeling warmth inside her too for once. David Micheal turned and glanced at her. His eyes caught Natalie's eyes. His expression, but it was like he had been waiting for her to be at peace. Like Natalie always deserved peace instead of the turmoil she knew she had to accept with the problems in her life. Finding it too painful to being tempted with what she knew she couldn't deserve and being confused Natalie looked past David Micheal to Max. Searching for more answers. Max just smiled at her, appreciatively, but Natalie didn't feel much better about herself. David Micheal followed her gaze and his expression became cold. Natalie noticed this and felt it was unfair of David Micheal to push her away but dislike her getting close to Max. She gazed at Max, interested. David Micheal looked at her, with a frown that made her self conscious. She couldn't look at David Micheal. She felt upset and confused at the same time. She glanced back and Max offered her a smile which she returned, her spirits lifting a little.

The principal came on stage. "Hello everyone," he said, "today I want to speak about the things happening here." He looked around. "As you know a student here was attacked, sexually assaulted at a party," he said, " Everyone looked at Natalie, her face burned but the memories returned too. She felt hot yet cold and grabbed her left seat arm rest. She felt her hand brush with someone. She looked to the left, David Micheal didn't look at her and pulled his hand away quickly. Max gave her a consoling smile. She felt instantly better. "It seems your classmates have been irresponsible and foolish." People looked at Natalie again and tears welled up in her eyes. The memories were terrifying and violating enough without being blamed. She felt the arm rest to her right shook as a weight fell on it, gripping it.

Max stood up. "Sir, it's not uncommon thing to happen. The victim can't be blamed, it's date rape." Natalie glanced at Max, grateful. Max glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and his small smile appeared on his face.

"Well young man," the principal replied. "Perhaps you can give us a few tips on it since you know so much about it. Before we begin our other responsibilty and safety tips."

"Okay sir," Max replied, getting up. "Can I bring a volunteer?"

"Sure," the principal replied.

"Okay then who better than the victim, whom we all already knows abou," Max said. Natalie's face burned and everyoen turned to look at her. David Micheal stared at her, intensely. Lindsey patted her arm and whispered something she didn't hear.

"I'm sorry to give you so much attention," Max said as he walked to her side, looking over David Micheal. David Micheal fixed him with a cold stare. Max held his hand out to Natalie. Natalie stood up and took his hand, a little embarassed, especially as she passed over David Micheal, who followed her with his hard eyes, his elbow resting on the armrest. She blushed as her feet brushed his but his hard stare didn't falter. "It's okay," she replied once they were in the isle. Max let go of her hand as they walked up the stage.

Once they were on stage, Natalie stood nervously not sure what to do. Max had nerves too. The principal motioned for Max to begin, stepping to the side. "Well," Max said, taking the lead making it easier for Natalie, "we know how things happen at parties but we rarely know how they started." He motioned to Natalie. "This lovely lady's drink was spiked before the unfortunately accident. No date rape." Everyone gasped.

"It wasn't David Micheal," Natalie said before she could stop herself. She could see David Micheal staring at her from the audience and she feels like she embarrassed them both.

"Yes you can't blame your date withou any proof," Max said gently, looking delicately at Natalie. "I only mean to say, well I'll show you. Come with me."

He lead Natalie to a table and a plastic cup with water is there. "This is your drink, now look over there for a minute." Natalie looks in the direction Max points. Max takes a packet from his pocket, opens it, pours it in the drink, and stirs it. "Now look back." Natalie looks back. "Notice anything," Max asks.

Natalie shakes her head. "No."

"Okay then take your drink and take a sip." Natalie takes the cup and drinks it, the scene familiar but not sure where this is going. Suddenly she feels dizzy and Max catches her. He makes her sit down for a minute and she feels better. "See, I slipped something in her drink and she got dizzy," Max said.

"Why is he have powder on him," someone with dark hair asks, standing up. Natalie can't make them out.

Max waits until the calm down. "It's baking soda," he tells the principal, showing the packet.

"Alright," the principal said motioning them to continue. Natalie sits up, the spinning stopped.

"As you can see while she wasn't looking the powder was slipped into her drink and she drank the drink without realizing it," Max said. "That is the danger, which is why you have to watch your drink." The audience applauded

Natalie looked down sheepishly, she should've watched her drink that day. "You don't have to blame yourself," Max told her as they walked off, "your so called boyfriend left drink there himself."

"He's not my boyfriend," Natalie said automatically, inspired by a rush of rebellious anger. Max was right, she didn't always have to blame herself. "But you're right, I didn't leave the cup there," Natalie said. Max smiled at her.

"Do you want to go to the mall," he asked as the bell rang and the assembly was over. The next period was lunch. Instead of going to the cafeteria they went to the mall, like all of SHS upperclassmen on special days. This was one of them with the tension thick.

"Sure," Natalie replied, feeling like she was breathing more freely now, with someone who was nice to her instead of the passive aggressive of David Micheal and the akward aloofness of her friends.

Max smiled at her. "Let's go," Max said. Natalie walked with Max to his car. Everyone in SHS noted this down, gossip texts were sent on beepers. Natalie passed by David Micheal and looked carelessly at him as he stared at her indecrediously, seeing her hooked on Max's arm. She passed by him breezily, Max smirked at him.

Natalie felt free as she got in Max's dark blue convertible Audi and they drove off to the mall. They were the first ones in the parking lot, the other students were late. It was freeing as Natalie and Max drove away in Max's Audi.

~-~-~-  
Max and Natalie entered the mall and went to the food court. "What do you want to eat," Max asked.

"I dunno, what about you," Natalie replied.

"Whatever you want to eat," Max replied.

"How about pizza," Natalie asked.

"Sure," Max replied, smiling a bit. They went to the stand. Max ordered a veggie pizza with olives, peppers, pineapples. While Natalie ordered a veggie pizza with mushrooms, olives, and peppers.

"You order pineapples on your pizza," Natalie asked.

"Yea, you order mushrooms on yours," Max asked with a smile.

"Of course what's wrong with mushrooms," Natalie asked.

"What's wrong with pineapples," Max asked.

"Touche," Natalie replied.

Max grinned. "Here, I'll pay," he said, pulling out his wallet.

"No that's okay," Natalie said, putting her hand out.

Max blocked it with his fingers. "No I insist," he said and looked thoughtful. "I know it will hurt my bank account if I buy this pizza but it's a risk I'm willing to take."

Natalie giggled. "Alright," she said. Max bought the pizza. "But I'm going to do something for you."

"Ooh kinky," Max said, jokingly. Natalie gave him a look and he held his hands up. They went to a table and sat down.

"You know," Natalie told Max, "you're so different than in school."

"Yeah, I'm not as popular elitist," Max said. He smiled at Natalie. "You're much cooler than you give yourself credit for." He smiled at her. "And you're pretty too."

Natalie smiled. "Thanks," Natalie replied, "you're pretty good looking too."

Max smiled as he shook his drink. "So what's up with you and David Micheal?"

"What do you mean," Natalie asked, her face souring.

Max laughed. "There is obviously something going on, you're an item in SHS. Are you fighting?"

"Ask him," Natalie replied, bitterly, "he's been a drama queen since I didn't wanted to be alone after the...incident."

"Harsh words," Max joked, "but I understand." He looked at Natalie. "So you two broke up?"

"I don't think we were ever together," Natalie said.

Max put his hand on hers. "Want to see a movie?"

"Don't we have class," Natalie asked.

"Do we," Max asked with a wink. "You said you wanted to do something for me. How about this?"

"Okay," Natalie replied and Max smiled. They got up and went to the cineplex. They went to a mystery/suspense movie.

The movie theater was dark but small. Natalie and Max had a bucket of popcorn and candycorn. The movie was interesting from the beginning and Natalie's and Max's hand accidentally connected while they both reached for popcorn. "Sorry," Max and Natalie said at the same time. They smiled and looked back at the screen.  
She opened candycorn and offered to Max. "You know me so well," Max said, Natalie grinned.

During a scary part of the movie, Natalie felt a strand of hair was cut. She jumped and knocked the popcorn bucket, spilling popcorn all over herself and Max. She looked back and saw no one but a shadow in the distance. Max was looking at the movie and only looked at her when popcorn spilled all over her. "Someone cut my hair," she told Max.

Max looked at her hair. "A strand," he said. "Who would do that?" He looked around the dark theater. "I'll go talk to the guard, but you have popcorn in your hair," he said, picking popcorn out of her hair.

~-~-~-~  
Somewhere in some house in a dark closet someone added a lock of Natalie's hair was added to a clay shrine of her. There was also a small, clay vodoo doll modeled like Natalie. It's arm was twisted back and sickingly th soiled tampon stuck between the legs. A dozen pictures of Natalie lined the wall and babysitting times written behind each photo.

Someone else laughed. "Nice work man," he said,"you just need one more thing."

"Yes, I do," the first guy replied.


	10. Baby Sitter Super Sleepover Special

One of the few places Natalie felt was normal was ironically Karen's house for the Babysitter's-Club meetings. Even though Karen, Hannie, and Nancy were chilly(not like how the old Baby Sitters used the word), actually chilly or more like distant And of course David Micheal and Linny who visited as often with the rest of the crew. But the BSC was still the BSC and they were as close as the original BSC, despite the differences from the drama, added by Natalie was hanging out with Max and being hypocritical. Yet Max was giving her time not not understanding the problem. But Natalie disgressed.

Natalie walked  up the Brewer mansion 5PM with Lindsey, Kerry, Margo, Vanessa, Clair, Nick, and Haley next to her. Max offered to give them a ride but Natalie was already nervous about going to David Micheal's house when she felt unwelcome after the drama, she didn't want to be officially unwelcome while invading his house. She took a ride from Vanessa, the Pikes had a Premacy(Mazda5) for obvious reasons. She felt less self concious going with so many people. Vanessa rang the double oak door doorbell and Sam opened one door much to Natalie's relief, anyone but David Micheal. He smiled. "Well, I didn't know there was a party," he said.

"Hi Sam," Vanessa greeted, being the oldest and knowing him best.

Sam smiled. He looked at Natalie. "Ah you must be Natalie, you were in Ms Colemen's class with Karen."

"Yeah," Natalie replied, shocked Sam recognized her and smiled.

"Done introducing yourself to Karen's old classmate," Charlie asked. He came by the hall as Sam motioned them to enter. They entered the canvous hall next to parlor in front of the kitchen. Janine Brewer, his wife was changing their child's diapers. She finished changing and walked over with the child on her hip.

Sam's wife, Stacey was there too. "Hi, I remember when we were the Baby-Sitters Club!" She waved at them. They waved back.

"It seems like yesterday Charlie was driving you guys to BSC meetings at my old hosue," Janine said.

Kristy entered then, her fiance, Bart Taylor was in the kitchen. "OMG the new BSC," she exclaimed. "Some of the club's siblings," she smiled at Stacey, Charlotte was considered's Stacey's sister. "And Karen's classmate from Ms Colemen's class." Natalie thought Karen's family had a good memory or Karen must've talked about her a lot which made her embarassed.

"Some of them changed a lot," a new voice said. Everyone turned to see David Micheal come out in a dark blue shirt with buttons at the sleeves & khaki pants, looking at Natalie with a solid stare. Natalie looked back at him evenly but she didn't reply, she avoided his eyes. He was still watching her. Kristy nudged him and said something quiet to him.

"Hey aren't you alternate members suppose to be there," Kristy asked.

"Yep," Emily Michelle, pulling Andrew along.

"We don't want to go ," Andrew said, "it's just a sleepover." "Right man," he asked David Micheal.

"Yep," David Micheal said, glancing at Natalie.

"Well nice seeing you," Vanessa said.

"Nice meeting you," Natalie told the Charlie, Sam, and Kristy.  
"You too," they replied

.Natalie and the other girls went up the side, spiral staircase, Natalie avoiding looking at David Micheal.

Once they were in Karen's purple room, they saw Karen on the director's swirly chair and everyoen else sprawled out on her green bed or the other multi colored bean bags. She had white furniture, green art pieces, and a purple/green beaded canopy bed. Also a window seat and a sinking floor. Charlotte smiled at her. "How are you," she asked. Charlotte, Becca, Vanessa, and Haley were especially kind to Natalie. They were steering the conversation.

"I'm good thanks," Natalie replied, "how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks," Charlotte replied.

"I call this meeting in order," Karen said as Emily Michelle came in with Rosie. Karen gave her a Kristy look. At that point Kristy and Stacey entered, laughing.

"Nice look Karen," Kristy said, "it's familiar."

"You know the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Stacey laughed.

Karen laughed. "Very funny, we're in the middle of a meeting."

"Oh sorry," Kristy said, she and Stacey burst into laughter. Janine came in then with a baby on her hips.

"I've only been to one of these when it was in Claudia's room." The 3 older girls sat on Karen's bed.

The phone rang. Karen picked it up. "Hello Baby-Sitters Club," she said. Kristy and Stacey exchanged looks.

"Hi, I need a baby-sitter for Claude," Charlie said from downstairs.

"Very funny Charlie," Karen said.

"I'm completely serious mini-Kristy," Charlie said, "everyone else is busy. Though I think your associate officers are shirking their responsibilites."

"Tell me about it," Karen said, ignoring the nickname, "let me get back to you. I'll ask Claude himself who he wants."

Karen turned to everyone.

"I'm busy," Kristy and Stacey said at the same time, bursting into laughter. Claude giggled too, excited his aunts were laughing.

"Anyone in the club," Karen asked.

"Erm we're all here for a sleepover," Nancy said. Everyone agreed.

"Well we're going to watch a mystery movie," Karen said naming the one Natalie already saw. "Who wants to sit it out?"

"In other words who doesn't like it," Kristy added.

"I will," Natalie said on impulse, "I already saw it today." She mentally berated herself for bringing herself attention for going with Max.

Everyone looked at her. "The one you saw with Max Delany," Hannie asked before she could stop herself.

Kristy and Stacey looked at each other. "I remember sitting him," Kristy muttered. Stacey nodded. Baby Claude coo'd.

"Yea," Natalie replied, looking at the floor.

"You and David Micheal broke up," Nancy asked again before she could stop herself.

Natalie blushed furiously, she could hear David Micheal, Nick, Linny, Jackie, Jeff, Jake, Matt Andrew, Hunter, and Archie down the hall. She hoped they didn't hear them.

Natalie was glad the Brewer mansion was really huge because there were 25 kids! Though boys might stay over at Linny's house, it was undecided. Not to mention 6 adults. The Brewers were very kind to allow this. This could cause a chaos.

"Wow the babysitters club is a lot bigger than in our times," Kristy said.

"Because all your old charges joined it," Stacey replied.

"And some of them are together," Charlotte said, mischeviously.

"What happened between you, David Micheal, and Max," Becca asked.

Natalie blushed furiously. "Nothing, David Micheal... was a friend. And I just went to the mall with Max," Natalie said. It felt odd admitting she was no longer friends with David Micheal.

"We babysat him," Stacey told Natalie, "if you want any dirt on him."

"We also babysat David Micheal," Kristy added. Everyone laughed.

"We babysat all of you, except you," Stacey said to Natalie, "so we don't have any dirt on you." She smiled at Natalie. Natalie smiled back.

Kristy and Stacey launched into stories. Natalie learned Max and David Micheal weren't good friends but they were civil once when Shanon gave David Micheal a puppy of her dog. Max was a typical rich kid. David Micheal was close to his old dog Lou, he even kept his collar. Natalie felt she knew them both a little better after.

They ordered pizza at 7:30 and had it in the rec room where they watched a movie, the boys joined them. Jackie was flirting with everyone until Margo gave him a look that caused him to stop. Linny and Lindsey were getting along. Kristy and Bart were laughing at Karen and Tyler. Jackie was making faces at baby Claude.

~-~-~-  
David Micheal was passing by when he heard Becca ask what going on between Natalie, David Micheal, & Max. She made it sound like a soap opera triangel. David Micheal shuddered at the thought of being in a soap opera with Max. Max was probably already in one at the country club.  
David Micheal was a little frustrated at Natalie for isolating herself, it wasn't like she was going to put herself in a terrible position again. Why did she alwlays panic first? She didn't know how pretty she was with her long curly lashed clear green eyes, olive complexion, short nose, thin puffy pink lips, and beautiful curly crimson hair. She didn't know what she was yet she always acted like the everyone hated her and was mad at her. For crying out loud no one begrudged her for living, she didn't have to be so guilty all the time.

"Jeez women," he heard Jackie next door. You said it, he thought when he entered his room where he finished packing. Jackie and Nick were there. Everyone else was at Linny's.

"You get a woman when you put woe in front man," Nick said. They all laughed.

~-~-~-  
Natalie and the girls went to sleep after doing a dozen things. The only thing on her mind when she fell asleep was David Micheal and Max. The next day they had breakfast at the local iHop instead of a dozen girls cluttering the Brewer dining room.

A lot of SHS kids were there. Max and his friends weren't there though. The waiter did a double take when so many people entered. Pamela was there with her friends. Pamela was giving her weird looks the whole time.

After the or waiter brought panckaces, french toast, orange juice, etc., Pamela walked up to Natalie. "So," she said, loud enough for everyone in their area to hear," I heard you're not as geeky prude as you seem. Had fun with Max yesterday? Lots of fun?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"We just went to the movie," Natalie said, angrily.

"Whoa that's down and dirty," Pamela asked, "tdoing it there in dark theatre." Pamela's friends laughed.

Becca stood up. "What did you say," she asked, "do you have any evidence to those rumors?"

"No one's stupid," Pamela replied.

"Could've fooled me," Becca replied, standing up.

"You're probably projecting," Charlotte told Pamela.

"Get lost Anderson- I mean Harding," Kerry said, nastily.

"Whatever," Pamela replied, "let me know when your friend samples the whole SHS basketball team."

"No one knows better than you," Kerry snapped back.

"How are both your boyfriends," Pamela asked. Kerry clenched her hand.

"They're not her boyfriends or mine and people meet new people," Lindsey retorted.

"You would know," Vanessa said.

"Whatever Pike," Pamela retorted, "who knows better than you with the hippie camps at your house."

Haley and Becca looked at her threateningly. "Just go before we show you hippie," Haley said, angrily. Pamela and her crew smirked before they left.

Natalie noticed everyone from SHS watching them. Her face burned. Natalie went up to get a straw at a stand, needing to get away from everyone staring at them. David Micheal was there with other members from the SHS basketball team. He looked at her with a indecredelious expression. "I never thought you'd go that far with Max," he said, "I didn't know you were fast, Springer.

Natalie frowned, her face heating up. She didn't do anything it wasn't fair! "It was just a rumor Pamela started," she said, trying to keep an even voice.

"Dude," Jackie said to David Micheal.

"Rumors have truth in them," David Micheal said, bitterly. "Why did you lead me on in the first place," he asked, "we're you planning on switching over friends, like your friends did, after-"

Natalie couldn't bare it anymore, this was the last straw. Instead answering or thinking she slapped David Micheal. David Micheal held his cheek, staring at her. She spun around and fled. Charlotte overheard what happened and the group decided to leave after they paid. Pamela caused enough of a scene already. They went back to the Brewer mansion.  
~-~-~-  
Natalie was in a bad mood when they were back at the Brewer house. Karen suggested they see a movie in theatre. Natalie offered to stay alone to babysit Claude. "We can't leave you alone," Karen said, "especially you with the stalker. Yo need back up."

"No I insist you all go," Natalie said, "I'll be fine. I have Charlie and Janine's number, they're nearby."

"Okay call us if you need anything," Karen said and the girls left.

It started raining while Natalie put Claude in his crib. She locked all the doors and windows, a little jittery. She sat down and watched TV while Claude slept in his little cradle. Lightening flashed and she thought she saw a figure. The house was big with doors everywhere which was scary. It started raining hard. She was more afraid now since she had baby Claude too.

She heard unmistakable pounding at the back. She picked Claude up carefully and crept around the corner to see what it was. She saw a figure in a dark jacket, wide brown nylon pants, and a hockey mask holding a bat. She turned her back to the corner quickly, holding Claude who cried. She quickly moved upstairs, shaking. Claude fidged in her arms but she quieted down, like he knew there was something wrong too. She dashed upstars and into the first room which was David Micheal's. She locked closed and locked the door with one hand while holding Claude in the other arm.

It felt safe in the orange room it was a room in the corner, often overlooked. She sat on David Micheal's bed, nervous. She heard a bang downstairs and whimpered. Claude cried, Natalie picked him up, held him close and rocked him, until he quieted down. She went with him to the window seat, refusing to put him down if she had to run, she was so afraid. Poor Claude must've been too. She sat on the window seat of David Micheal's room, peering out the curtains into the backyard. She saw a figure below hitting the bullet proof glass with a bat. Her heart beat sped up. She paged Lindsey's pager quickly, memorizing her # and recalling it best. Even though she had Karen's in her tiny purse which was with her. And sent her an emergency message.

Then she went up the spiral staircase holding Claude, tightly into David Micheal's semi attic and hid there. Holding Claude close with silent tears of fear.  
~-~-~-  
The girls were at a movie theater when Lindsey's pager beeped. She looked at it and nudged Margo. "Natalie says," Margo exclaimed, "someone's breaking in the house!"

"What," Karen exclaimed, "tell her to call 911!" She quickly paged her step-mom, dad, Charlie, Janine, Sam, Kristy, and David Micheal.

Natalie got a quick reply on her pager. 'Call 911' Her stomach lurched. The banging was louder. Claude cried out. She put Claude on the bed, put a passifier in his mouth to quiet him down and picked up the phone with shaking hands. SHe dialed 911.

"Don't worry we'll send someone soon," the operator said, "stay on the line."

"I can't I'm hiding in a room in the house the door is locked," she said, "plus if he breaks in and hears me." She whimpered.

"Don't worry, we're coming, call a neighbor," the lady said.

Suddenly there was a huge bang of something opening, Natalie jumped and Claude whimpered. Natalie hung up,. picked Claude up and went to hide in the huge walk in closet. There was was a yellow below. There was was footsteps across the hall and and the doorknob jiggled. Then there was calm knocking. Natalie's hand shook as she opened the closet with a shaking hand and held Claude securly in the other arm.

She froze as the door handle jiggled, unlocking. She heart was in her throat as the door opened to reveal... David Micheal? A wave of relief washed over her, she sprinted over with Claude still in her arm and threw an arm around David Micheal for a one armed hug without thinking. He patted her akwardly.

"Are you alright," he asked softly after she let go of him.

"Hey are you guys okay," Charlie asked, wakling in and taking Claude from Natalie. Natalie nodded. "A guy was in the back, we scared him off but he left a message for you," Charlie told them. "The police have arrived, they said you called in time, the guy could've broken in."

"I'm sorry," Natalie broke down, "I shouldn't have babysat."

"Hey it's okay, it's our fault leaving you alone with a baby while you are targetted," Charlie said. "Plus as Kristy said you were responsible babysiter, taking Claude to safety and calling 911." He grinned at her. She smile a tiny bit, feeling a little bit better..

Charlie left and that left Natalie alone with David Michea, akwardly. "So did you find my room a safe haven," he asked, jokingly, scratching the back of his neck, akwardly, looking at his opened walk in closet. He walked in passed her and picked up her small purse from his orange bedspread. "I think this would've given you away," he said, glancing at the open walk in closet, "even if you dressed up as me."

Natalie looked down, her face flushing. "I ran to the nearest room," she said.

"It's ok," David Micheal replied, he closed the door to his closet then left the room. Natalie left too, entering the parlor when she got to the first landing.

The police were there taking pictures o fa message written in blood on the back glass french doors. Let's finish what we started. My heart is bleeding for you. -DM. There was a bloody heart. Natalie gasped, her heart beat in her chest, rapidly. "There you are," Elizabth said, hugging Natalie. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm alright," Natalie replied.

"You were a responsible babysitter," Kristy said and Stacey agreed.

The short, sandy haired police officer who wasn't taking pictures walked over to Natalie. "I'd like to ask you some questions," she said. They went to the rec room, next to the sitting room. Natalie felt a little better there since it was cozy and there weren't any windows. The officer held a pad of paper "Can you explain in detail what happened," she asked. Natlie took a deep breath, not wanting to relive the moment. "I'm sorry to to cause you discomfort but it's best to do this when the details are fresh." Yes, Natalie knew that too well after they asked her about the assault at the hospital.

"I was babysitting Charlie and Janine's baby, Claude alone when I heard banging sound. I went to look and saw a guy with a dark jacket, nylon brown pants, and a hockey mask. He had a bat. I ran upstairs with Claude to the first room that was David Micheal's and I locked it," Natalie explained, "Then I heard huge bang below so I ran to hide in the walk in closet. But then the door was unlocked from the outside and opened. It was David Micheal. Charlie told me when they came they chased the guy away before he broke in."

"Yes Charlie told us the guys, who were the first to reach here, went outside but masked guy but the guy is gone," the officer said, "we believe the guy was a teen who you might've known. Is there anyone who you've been fighting with?" Natalie thought of David Micheal but that wasn't until recently, after the incident. "Anyone who troubled you before? That messages indicates they've done something and want to finish it."

She took another deep breath. Reliving this was one thing but the assault was too traumatic to think of. "I was sexually assaulted at a party," Natalie told the officer in one breath, "but my friends reached there before he could do anything."

"You didn't see his face," the officer asked.

"No I was half unconscious, he spiked my drink," Natalie said. The officer nodded and left after taking more details.

Then all of Emily Michelle and Andrew's friends went home because it was dangerous. So did everyone under 18. All the seniors were 18. Stonybrook was on high alert for a stalker. The boys went back to Linny's whose parents kept an eye on things. Extra guards were set up around the mansion.

 


	11. Lucky Washy Wristband

It was Saturday night and Natalie went to sleep on an inflatible sleeping bag in Kristy's room with the others. After the incident earlier that day, Elizabeth and Watson decided it would be a fire hazard for them all to be in Karen's room. So Kristy allowed half of them to sleep in her room, she was part of the sleepover too. While Bart stayed in David Micheal's room while David Micheal was at Linny's. While she set up her sleeping bag with Lindsey, Margo, Kerry, and Emily Michelle; Kristy talked to Margo about Mallory who was in college. Mallory was doing well, feeling confident because she WAS pretty, smart, and creative. She was dating Ben Hobert.

After that odd encounter with David Micheal where she hugged him after slapping him she couldn't get him out of her mind. Even though she felt safe among everyone in Karen's room which was like a tower. The nightmarish message chilled her to the core. She tossed in her lavender sleeping bag, her hair fanning out beneath her, making her feel better. As she shifted around something from Kristy's nightstand fell in her hair but she didn't notice. She was thirsty so she sat up to get water. After today's incident Natalie felt a little nervous going downstairs herself, but she figured it would be safer with the guard around. She walked out of Kristy's room, down the hallway and down the stairs. It was dark so she walked cautiously.

She noticed pictures on the wall of the big family, lots of pictures from when they were young and present. She saw Charlie and Sam around a car, looking proud. Their Nanny and Emily Michelle at the beach. Elizabeth and Watson at a reastaurant. She saw the old baby-sitter's club pictures. All of her friends were their charges except her. She was always the exception. Her got a funny feeling when she saw a young David Micheal with golden dog and a present David Micheal standing behind a beautiful painting of golden dog, Louie. Her fears were forgotten as she went into the kitchen and took a glass of water. She noticed the only glass was a custom mug with a golden dog and basketballs on it. She filled it with water from the tap and drank from it. She instantly felt better. A flash came through the window and Natalie almost dropped the cup in fear. She placed the cup down, still filled with a little water and went back upstairs.

~-~-~-

The next morning Natalie naturally stired around 9:45AM, there was commotion outside. But it was peaceful in Kristy's beautiful lime green room. She was the last to wake up so the bathroom was empty. As she walked down the hallway with her shower stuff, she heard a male voice complaining below. All she heard was Kristy's voice saying, "you left it in my room!"

Then she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She went into the bathroom, thinking nothing of it. After she brushed her teeth and slipped out of her pajamas, she stepped into the shower. When she was about to wash her hair, something fell into her hands. It was green, cotton wristband with a Crusader symbol on it, wet from shower water. She wondered how it got there and whose it was. She put it on the bathroom shelf to bring down after. After her shower she wrapped herself in a zip up short robe and left the bathroom, putting the wet wristband once around her wet hair.

She went to Kristy's room and closed the door. She saw David Micheal searching for something on his knees after she took off her bathrobe and was only in a towel wrapped around. She shrieked and David Micheal got up so fast he knocked something over that fell on his foot. "I-I'm Sorry, I eh didn't know you were there," David Micheal stuttered, standing up, he averted his glance, his face flushing. Natalie clutched the top of her towel which was slipping. He quickly walked around Natalie and left the room. Natalie huddled to the door, closed it, and locked it. Her face burning from embarassment.

She took her clothes from her bag. Then took the wet wrist band from her hair and hung it with her towel on a hook. When she was ready she combed her wet hair, only pinned it back at the top, and wore jewelry and lipgloss. She took her her towel and the wristband then hung her towel on a wrack in the upstairs laundry room to dry. And went downstairs holding the wet wristband.

Only the girls were in the dining area, plus David Micheal was at the house, which she found out earlier, looking around everywhere. She flushed, not looking at him. Claude coo'd when she entered. only a few people were still eating including Janine with Claude, Lindsey, Margo, and Kerry were still eating.She looked around before she sat down. "Is anyone missing a wristband," she asked, holding up the wristband.

Everyone at the table and sitting in the nearby sitting room looked up at her. David Micheal looked at her, looking embarassed because of earlier. He noticed the wristband. "Erm yea, I was looking for that," he said, walking closer to her. Natalie held it out to him. He looked at her, confused. "Why is it wet?"

"It erm was in my hair when I was in the shower," Natalie said, not thinking. Lindsey, Margo, and Kerry were snickering without hiding it.

"Erm what," David Micheal asked, perplexed, "I never take it to the bathroon." "I only saw you after you came out of the bathroom to change," he accidentally blurted out. Lindsey, Margo, and Kerry couldn't hold their laughter anymore. David Micheal and Natalie blushed more, avoiding each other's eyes.

"I don't know how it got in my hair," Natalie said, not looking at David Micheal.

"Maybe it fell in your hair in Kristy's room, when you woke up," Janine offered, while feed Claude a spoon of baby food. "Kristy said David Micheal left it there."

"I think it did," Natalie said, "my sleeping bag was near a stand."

"Er thanks," David Micheal said, taking the wet band from Natalie's hand, avoiding her eyes. Then he went down the hall to the front door. He was wearing the green SHS basketball jersey.

"Now it's extra good luck," Margo called after David Micheal and the girls burst into more laughter. Natalie's face was burning as she sat down at the table. Natalie sat down, embarassed. She was passed pancakes, french toast, and orange juice.

"What was that about David Micheal seeing you in just a towel after your shower," Kerry asked, mischeiviously.

"It was an accident," Natalie muttered, very red. "He was looking for the wristband in Kristy's room when I came from the shower. He bent down so I didn't see him and took off my robe but had my towel underneath." Natalie blushed, furiously. She was very luck she wore a towel underneath. This was a very bad month. February was usually nicer.

Lindsey gave her a consoling look. Janine smiled at her consolingl. "David Micheal should've been more careful," she said, disapprovingly. "I'll tell Dad-in-law and mom-in-law if you want and they'll make sure the boys don't come again like that."

"That's okay," Natalie said, "I shoudl've checked."

~-~-~-~  
The SHS basketball team filed into the locker room. David Micheal walked in the dark blue & green themed locker room with rows blocking each other with tall lockers. Linny, Jackie, Nick, Matt, Jake, Rob, and Buddy were there too. Max was at the locker ahead of theirs, blockd by the rows of steel green lockers. "She's not what she seems," Max was bragging. "She was all over me at the movie! You should've seen her! Then again it's me." Max tapped his locker.

David Micheal frowned, figuring out what Max was talking about. He opened his locker and took out some things including his water bottle.

"She must like trick or treating because she would show me some tricks and I'd give her treats," Max said. His friends laughed. David Micheal felt disgust.

"She must have a mirror in her pants because you saw yourself in her pants right away," Benson said. They laughed more. The sounds of lockers closing and footsteps walking away, sounded. The wet wristband on David Micheal's wrist made him feel more clammy.

David Micheal closed his locker harder than he intended to. He was walked to the empty glass window of the coach desk. He picked up a card and filled it out then dropped it in a basket. Max closed his locker and placed a mini clay sculpture of a basketball player, hook shot position, on the desk. The sculpture had gold pained hair, olive painted skin, blue painted eyes, and green painted basketball uniform. "It's good luck for the game," Max said, smirking at David Micheal. "I think it works better than a soggy wristband."

David Micheal stared Max down. "Is sucking up your newest way to get people to like you," David Micheal asked, "after money got old?"

Max just kept smirking. "Don't be mad because I'm Fred Flintstone to Natalie," Max said, "since I can make her Bedrock."

Micheal looked at him in disgust. "You should leave Bedrock and come to reality," David Micheal replied.

"It must suck when you lose the only girl you could pick up, a geek," Max laughed, "then earn a slap from insulting her after you already screwed her over, literally, being the reason her drink was mixed with a date rape drug, no ice."

David Micheal stared at him. "What's that suppose to mean," he demanded, wondering what Max meant by 'literally'.

"We both know what's going on," Max said, smirking at David Micheal, "you're probably having trouble adjusting to a rich society you're not up to parr with. And there's too much pressure on you for college. Poor Natalie isn't the problem, you are."

"What's that suppose to mean," David Micheal demanded, feeling irritated by Max's accusations, grabbing Max by the collar.

"Just control that temper," Max said, prying David Micheal's hands off his collar, "the police have their eyes out on everything here. You don't know how fast you can end up in the slammer with one wrong move."

"Save your fabrciated stories for the so called friends you paid for," David Micheal said through clenched teeth.

Max's smirk dropped and his face darkned. "You couldn't even pay that Springer nerd to stay with you after one night. She ran to me after the little bit of high profile you gave her," Max snarled. Then he turned on his heels and walked down around the corner out of the locker room. The door banged behind him.

David Micheal ran a hand through his hair and turned towards the glass desk. On impulse he picked the statue up and noticed _DM_ under it. It was weird, if Max made it why would he sign it with David Micheal's initial? Who else had the initials, DM? He shook his head and left the locker room.

In the gym, everyone was positioned for a practice game. As David Micheal was going to be point guard but he was passed up for Linny. David Micheal didn't mind since Linny was his best bud since forever but it was Max, made temporary captain during practice while Nick Pike went to the bathroom, who set this up. David Micheal was on defense with Kyle Taylor, another good player overshadowed by Max and his goons(Benson & Benjamin)'s influence. Kyle Taylor had dark wavy brown hair like David Micheal except mixed with blond unlike David Micheal's was mixed with auburn. Kyle also had sapphire blue eyes. He was the same height as David Micheal and they shared interests, like teams and music. Kyle's older brother was Bart who was engaged to Kristy while Kyle dated Karen. If he had another brother David Micheal expected the brother to date Emily Michelle.

"Hey," Kyle said when David Micheal approached. "Can you believe that guy," he asked looking at Max, "he thinks he can cheat us all so he can be point guard. He can even do a proper hook shot!"

"Tell me about it," David Micheal replied, shaking his head. "He's just got a grudge against me and anyone who makes him look bad."

"Yea man, I heard he had to brag about getting with Springer," Kyle exclaimed, "Ricky and Bobby was at the theatre when they were. They said Kyle tried putting moves on Natlaie, putting his hand in the popcorn bucket when she did but she ignored him! How said is that?!"

David Micheal laughed. "Completely!"

"I don't think Max could even get to first base with Springer," Bobby added, joining them.

"No doubt about it," Ricky agreed, also joining them.

"We should let that get out so he can be knocked off his pedastool," Kyle said, scheming. "I was doing good this season until Max cheated me out of my position and I got stuck on D." He looked sourly at Max, who was takling to another team member, pretentiously. David Micheal heard about it, Kyle suddenly got ill during try outs and it looked like Max's work.

"I'm in," Bobby said.

"Same," Ricky replied.

"If he's knocked off his pedastool, maybe he won't show up for a game and we'll have a better chance at winning," David Micheal said. Everyone chuckled.

"Exactly," Kyle said.

~-~-~

.At the Brewer house the girls were watching Once Upon A Time while painting their nails with 100% natural nailpolish. Natalie did a French tip and designs with pink nailpolish. They were going to go to the game later. There was a noise at the third floor. “When I was younger, I used to think it was haunted,” Karen said, “by Ben Brewer, my ancestor. Want to see if it’s true?”

“Sure let’s see,” Kerry said. The other girls muttered similar agreements. Normally Natalie would be excited but she feared seeing her stalker there.

“Are you alright,” Karen asked, seeing Natalie’s face.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Natalie replied, not sure how to explain.

“Are you of being attacked again,” Karen asked softly, studying Natalie.

“What if it’s the stalker,” Natalie replied, “the stalker left three messages and tried to get me here.”

The girls looked at each other. “She’s right,” Hannie said, “the stalker could be on the third floor and we could run into him.”

“Let’s take watchmen,” Karen said after a bit of silence, “if the stalker’s up there, he should be caught.”

“True,” Becca agreed. They went upstairs with two watchmen into the empty third floor. It was creepy except with the light streaming in. The guards checked throughouly even radioing the other watchmen. There was no one there, all the windows were locked, no way anyone could get in there.

“Ghost hunting was Dawn’s hobby,” Karen muttered.

“Jeff doesn’t like it,” Charlotte muttered. They walked through down the empty red carpeted corridor. The atmosphere scared Natalie even though everyone was with her. She feared going in anywhere dark. But it was still fun.

They opened the first room which opened with a creek. There was an empty room with a tapestry on the wall, the Brewer Family tree. Elizabeth, Charlie, Sam, Kristy, & David Micheal were added to it. In the next room there was a chest with old items and a black and white picture. In the the last room was an old honeymoon suite that looked like it was full of love, but now just history. They went downstairs.


	12. Nothing But Nut

At seven, they got ready and left in the Pike’s Sedan. They reached the SHS in ten minutes and found a good parking. The school was packed, Natalie noticed as she got out of the Sedan. They entered the school and went to the gym.

The SHS team was practicing and milling around. The other team was doing the same. “It’s weird being back here,” Vanessa said, “even though it was only a year. Feels like I should cheer with them.” Then they waved and parted with the older girls.

Natalie, Lindsey, Margo, and Kerry, Karen, Hannie, and Nancy went to the girls’ locker room to change into their uniforms. Natalie dreaded going in there but everyone else was there. There was no feeling of being watched this time either. Maybe she could relax tonight. Lindsey, Margo, Kerry, and her were only on the school dance team but funds were so low they added that to the cheerleading squad. Karen, Hannie, Nancy, Pamela, Leslie, and Joyce were on the cheerleading squad.

She changed into her uniform which was a cute green silk flaired sleeved jersey with the basketball team with a flair silk tutu skirt and beige leatards. It was a modified cheerleading unform which was a green sleeveless jersey shirt over a beige shirt and flair, vertically split skirt. The cheerleaders wore low top sneakers while the dancers wore ballet flats. The cheerleaders had pom poms and the dancers batons with strings.

Pamela saunted past them. “Don’t try to get with the entire team, Natalie,” Pamela sneered.

“That’s your talent,” Karen shot at Pamela.

Pamela just sneered and sauntered away with Joyce and Leslie.

Karen rolled her eyes. “She’s so annoying,” she said, “it’s obvious she’s jealous!”

The girls went outside into the gym where the boys were getting ready to play. The girls sat at the sidelines. Natalie sat feeling odd sense of fear even though she was in a warm, brightly lit gym with her friends and many people. But Natalie always felt intimidated in social places. “Aren’t you going to wish me luck,” someone said, startling Natalie.

Natalie saw Max standing above her in his uniform. “Oh, yea good luck,” Natalie replied, sheepishly.

“I’m just kidding,” Max said with a charming smile, “but I’m not complaining.”

He smiled and Natalie smiled, shyly. “I’m going to root for you too,” Natalie said.

“Even better,” Max said with a charming smile. He took both her hands gently, smiled at her and said, “thanks for the luck.” Natalie barely had time to respond so she just stared blankly at him. Then he let go and ran into court, turning back to smile at her once.

“Wow he likes you,” Kerry squealed. Natalie wasn’t so sure she liked it.

She saw the other team members glance their way. The game begin and the SHS team had the home court advantage. The SHS team was leading ½ in to the quarter. Max was point guard with David Micheal. As Max dribbled up the court he didn’t pass the ball to David Micheal who was open. If he did, the ball still would’ve been in their position. But the other school with a blue uniform took the ball and dribbled up the court the other way and a tall dark skinned guy made a basket. Half of the gym cheered. Kyle managed to catch a rebound and dribbled half way to the court, skillfully dodging players, before passing it to Jackie. Jackie avoided an opposite team member by a fancy turn then passed it to Nick Pike. Nick Pike took the first opportunity to shoot a hook shot but the opposite team swarmed to him. The ball bounced far off the rim board and fell where David Micheal was to the right a few feet away from the basket hoop unlike the opposite team that was waiting near the basket. A tactic of theirs. David Micheal was catch it but Max ran past him, catching it just as the oppoiste team memebrs came, crashing into David Micheal. Max made a hook shot, quickly, flying back a little as he did. The ball went in, nothing but net!

Everyone cheered. The Cheerleaders and Cheerdancers(what they were called) got into position as the band drummers begin playing. The cheerleaders formed a pyramid with Hannie on top, Karen and Nancy second. While the dancers were around them forming SHS with their body positions. Natalie was part of the S. The cheerleaders cheered and Natalie begin the high beat dance with the other dancers. The cheerleaders ended after some gymnastic move while the dancers ended with a spin.

SHS team managed to get the ball again and make a basket but the other team got the ball quickly again and made another basket. The score was 12-7 against Stonybrook Highschool. It was half time so the teams walked off the court. The marching band was going to come. Natalie, Nancy, and Margo quickly went inside and put the band uniforms over their dance or cheerleading outfits. They marched with the band, all three played the piccolo.

Once the marching band was done the mascot came out and danced with only the drummers and trumpets playing. Natalie, Nancy, and Margo took the marching band uniforms off. They walked around to take a break and talk to Vanessa, Charlotte, Becca, and Haley. The other family members came too. Natalie saw Charlie, Janine, Sam, Stacey, Kristy, Bart, Watson, Elizabeth, Mrs. Papadakis, the Pikes, everyone else’s family. She didn’t see her parents but knew her adopted sister Lousa was in the marching bad playing the picalo trumpet along with Suzi Dewitt, Lindsey’s step-sister who played the xylophone.

Natalie, Lindsey, Margo, Kerry, Karen, Hannie, and Nancy walked by the bleachers talking to the four older girls. Then Karen, Hannie, and Nancey went to talk to their boyfriends. While the older girls had to drive out to get something. That left Natalie, Lindsey, Margo, and Kerry. Margo and Kerry were dating Jackie and Nick but Lindsey and Linny were not seeing each other because of Natalie and David Micheal’s fall out. So instead Lindsey went with Natalie to meet their step-sisters. “You cheated,” Lousa complained, “you two got out early.”

“That’s one of the charms of playing the piccolo,” Natalie replied, “besides it being pocket sized.”

“Well you guys are in two things,” Suzi noted.

"I'm thirsty," Lousa said, "we're going to go put our stuff away. We'll see you later"

"Yeah later," Suzi said, leaving with Lousa.

"Later," Natalie and Lindsey replied. Lindsey and Natalie went to get some food and drink. Ouside in the hall, students of SHS were walking around, takling. People gave Natalie weird looks but she ignored it. Lindsey and her stopped at a table, picked up two cookies and pink lemonade. Just then Suzi ran up to Lindsey."I need your help," she said.

Lindsey looked at Natalie. "I'll be right back," she said. Natalie nodded. Lindsey left with Suzi.

~-~-~

In the locker room David Micheal washed his face and neck with a towel and drank some water. Max walked past him with a towel around his neck. "It's too bad you aren't cut out for basketball, Brewer," he said. David Micheal along with his siblings stopped using their dad's last name after the last disappointment, now they were just Brewers. Watson was their only dad.

David Micheal opened his water bottle and narrowed his eyes at Max. "You had to cheat as usual, _Delaney_ ," David Micheal replied.

Max scoffed, opening his locker, taking something out. "You always have to blame someone for your failurse, Brewer," Max said. He closed his locker and looked at David Micheal. "Especially with girls," he said. "Sorry you can't even bag Springer." He turned and smiled. "one thing that would look good on her is me." He walked away and left.

David Micheal stared after Max, incredulously then tossed his towel on the bench. He glanced at the clay figure on the desk again. Something familiar about it. ~-~-~

Natalie walked towards the gym when Max appeared in front of her a little cleaner. "Hi," he said.

Natalie jumped in surprise but looked at him and smiled. "Hi," she replied. "Nice game."

"Thanks," he replied, "you really were good luck."

Natalie smiled, embarassed. "Nah you're pretty good."

"So do you want to go with me to the pizza express after," Max asked.

"Okay," Natalie replied.

The game started again and Natalie rejoined the others. The SHS Stallions and the opposite team were tied with ten seconds to go when the SHS team got hold of the ball. Max dribbled up the court and was close enough but the opposite team members were in the way. David Micheal saw that if he took a shot, he would be blocked and miss it. So David Micheal tried a daring Unorthadox move that he, Jackie, Kyle, Nick, and Linny came up with at practice. He ran to Max and blocked the ball himself, confusing the other team mates and everyone. "He's gone crazy," the coach muttered.

"What the," Max exclaimed. The other team members thought he was on their side, despite his jersey color, because he caught the ball from Max. He took advantage of this to quickly turn towards the basket and shoot a hook shot. The ball went in. David Micheal couldn't believe it. The opposite team members realized what happened and stared at David Micheal in shock.

"And that was the most daring fake ever goes to David Micheal," Jamie the announcer exclaimed, "pretend to be the other team." Everyone got up cheering and laughing. The cheerleaders and dancers did the other team's cheerleaders and dancers' dance routine then switched to their own to celebrate the fake.

 

 

 

At seven, they got ready and left in the Pike’s Sedan. They reached the SHS in ten minutes and found a good parking. The school was packed, Natalie noticed as she got out of the Sedan. They entered the school and went to the gym.

The SHS team was practicing and milling around. The other team was doing the same. “It’s weird being back here,” Vanessa said, “even though it was only a year. Feels like I should cheer with them.” Then they waved and parted with the older girls.

Natalie, Lindsey, Margo, and Kerry, Karen, Hannie, and Nancy went to the girls’ locker room to change into their uniforms. Natalie dreaded going in there but everyone else was there. There was no feeling of being watched this time either. Maybe she could relax tonight. Lindsey, Margo, Kerry, and her were only on the school dance team but funds were so low they added that to the cheerleading squad. Karen, Hannie, Nancy, Pamela, Leslie, and Joyce were on the cheerleading squad.

She changed into her uniform which was a cute green silk flaired sleeved jersey with the basketball team with a flair silk tutu skirt and beige leatards. It was a modified cheerleading unform which was a green sleeveless jersey shirt over a beige shirt and flair, vertically split skirt. The cheerleaders wore low top sneakers while the dancers wore ballet flats. The cheerleaders had pom poms and the dancers batons with strings.

Pamela saunted past them. “Don’t try to get with the entire team, Natalie,” Pamela sneered.

“That’s your talent,” Karen shot at Pamela.

Pamela just sneered and sauntered away with Joyce and Leslie.

Karen rolled her eyes. “She’s so annoying,” she said, “it’s obvious she’s jealous!”

The girls went outside into the gym where the boys were getting ready to play. The girls sat at the sidelines. Natalie sat feeling odd sense of fear even though she was in a warm, brightly lit gym with her friends and many people. But Natalie always felt intimidated in social places. “Aren’t you going to wish me luck,” someone said, startling Natalie.

Natalie saw Max standing above her in his uniform. “Oh, yea good luck,” Natalie replied, sheepishly.

“I’m just kidding,” Max said with a charming smile, “but I’m not complaining.”

He smiled and Natalie smiled, shyly. “I’m going to root for you too,” Natalie said.

“Even better,” Max said with a charming smile. He took both her hands gently, smiled at her and said, “thanks for the luck.” Natalie barely had time to respond so she just stared blankly at him. Then he let go and ran into court, turning back to smile at her once.

“Wow he likes you,” Kerry squealed. Natalie wasn’t so sure she liked it.

She saw the other team members glance their way. The game begin and the SHS team had the home court advantage. The SHS team was leading ½ in to the quarter. Max was point guard with David Micheal. As Max dribbled up the court he didn’t pass the ball to David Micheal who was open. If he did, the ball still would’ve been in their position. But the other school with a blue uniform took the ball and dribbled up the court the other way and a tall dark skinned guy made a basket. Half of the gym cheered. Kyle managed to catch a rebound and dribbled half way to the court, skillfully dodging players, before passing it to Jackie. Jackie avoided an opposite team member by a fancy turn then passed it to Nick Pike. Nick Pike took the first opportunity to shoot a hook shot but the opposite team swarmed to him. The ball bounced far off the rim board and fell where David Micheal was to the right a few feet away from the basket hoop unlike the opposite team that was waiting near the basket. A tactic of theirs. David Micheal was catch it but Max ran past him, catching it just as the oppoiste team memebrs came, crashing into David Micheal. Max made a hook shot, quickly, flying back a little as he did. The ball went in, nothing but net!

Everyone cheered. The Cheerleaders and Cheerdancers(what they were called) got into position as the band drummers begin playing. The cheerleaders formed a pyramid with Hannie on top, Karen and Nancy second. While the dancers were around them forming SHS with their body positions. Natalie was part of the S. The cheerleaders cheered and Natalie begin the high beat dance with the other dancers. The cheerleaders ended after some gymnastic move while the dancers ended with a spin.

SHS team managed to get the ball again and make a basket but the other team got the ball quickly again and made another basket. The score was 12-7 against Stonybrook Highschool. It was half time so the teams walked off the court. The marching band was going to come. Natalie, Nancy, and Margo quickly went inside and put the band uniforms over their dance or cheerleading outfits. They marched with the band, all three played the piccolo.

Once the marching band was done the mascot came out and danced with only the drummers and trumpets playing. Natalie, Nancy, and Margo took the marching band uniforms off. They walked around to take a break and talk to Vanessa, Charlotte, Becca, and Haley. The other family members came too. Natalie saw Charlie, Janine, Sam, Stacey, Kristy, Bart, Watson, Elizabeth, Mrs. Papadakis, the Pikes, everyone else’s family. She didn’t see her parents but knew her adopted sister Lousa was in the marching bad playing the picalo trumpet along with Suzi Dewitt, Lindsey’s step-sister who played the xylophone.

Natalie, Lindsey, Margo, Kerry, Karen, Hannie, and Nancy walked by the bleachers talking to the four older girls. Then Karen, Hannie, and Nancey went to talk to their boyfriends. While the older girls had to drive out to get something. That left Natalie, Lindsey, Margo, and Kerry. Margo and Kerry were dating Jackie and Nick but Lindsey and Linny were not seeing each other because of Natalie and David Micheal’s fall out. So instead Lindsey went with Natalie to meet their step-sisters. “You cheated,” Lousa complained, “you two got out early.”

“That’s one of the charms of playing the piccolo,” Natalie replied, “besides it being pocket sized.”

“Well you guys are in two things,” Suzi noted.

"I'm thirsty," Lousa said, "we're going to go put our stuff away. We'll see you later"

"Yeah later," Suzi said, leaving with Lousa.

"Later," Natalie and Lindsey replied. Lindsey and Natalie went to get some food and drink. Ouside in the hall, students of SHS were walking around, takling. People gave Natalie weird looks but she ignored it. Lindsey and her stopped at a table, picked up two cookies and pink lemonade. Just then Suzi ran up to Lindsey."I need your help," she said.

Lindsey looked at Natalie. "I'll be right back," she said. Natalie nodded. Lindsey left with Suzi.

~-~-~

In the locker room David Micheal washed his face and neck with a towel and drank some water. Max walked past him with a towel around his neck. "It's too bad you aren't cut out for basketball, Brewer," he said. David Micheal along with his siblings stopped using their dad's last name after the last disappointment, now they were just Brewers. Watson was their only dad.

David Micheal opened his water bottle and narrowed his eyes at Max. "You had to cheat as usual, _Delaney_ ," David Micheal replied.

Max scoffed, opening his locker, taking something out. "You always have to blame someone for your failurse, Brewer," Max said. He closed his locker and looked at David Micheal. "Especially with girls," he said. "Sorry you can't even bag Springer." He turned and smiled. "one thing that would look good on her is me." He walked away and left.

David Micheal stared after Max, incredulously then tossed his towel on the bench. He glanced at the clay figure on the desk again. Something familiar about it. ~-~-~

Natalie walked towards the gym when Max appeared in front of her a little cleaner. "Hi," he said.

Natalie jumped in surprise but looked at him and smiled. "Hi," she replied. "Nice game."

"Thanks," he replied, "you really were good luck."

Natalie smiled, embarassed. "Nah you're pretty good."

"So do you want to go with me to the pizza express after," Max asked.

"Okay," Natalie replied.

The game started again and Natalie rejoined the others. The SHS Stallions and the opposite team were tied with ten seconds to go when the SHS team got hold of the ball. Max dribbled up the court and was close enough but the opposite team members were in the way. David Micheal saw that if he took a shot, he would be blocked and miss it. So David Micheal tried a daring Unorthadox move that he, Jackie, Kyle, Nick, and Linny came up with at practice. He ran to Max and blocked the ball himself, confusing the other team mates and everyone. "He's gone crazy," the coach muttered.

"What the," Max exclaimed. The other team members thought he was on their side, despite his jersey color, because he caught the ball from Max. He took advantage of this to quickly turn towards the basket and shoot a hook shot. The ball went in. David Micheal couldn't believe it. The opposite team members realized what happened and stared at David Micheal in shock.

"And that was the most daring fake ever goes to David Micheal," Jamie the announcer exclaimed, "pretend to be the other team." Everyone got up cheering and laughing. The cheerleaders and dancers did the other team's cheerleaders and dancers' dance routine then switched to their own to celebrate the fake.

 


	13. I'm Pizza Toast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING: Pathetic rapist attempts rape.** Disturbing criminal weirdo.

The team cheered as they grouped together in victory. The Cheerleaders and Cheerdancers also cheered. Everyone congratulated David Micheal and some even Max for 'assisting'. "You showed him and helped us win," Kyle yelled to David Micheal over the noise.

"We got to celebrate this," Jackie yelled over the din. "Party at the pizza Cribana," Jackie announced.

As David Micheal walked from the crowd that congratulated him towards Natalie, he caught her eyes. He just looked at her with his golden eyes. Natalie managed to say, "good job!"

David Micheal broke into a smile and said, "Thanks for putting luck on my wristband." He pulled at the wristband on his wrist that was dry but sweaty.

Natalie smiled a little pink. "No problem." David Micheal leaned his face down to hers and his lips met hers in a kiss. Natalie returned the kiss before David Micheal pulled back. Natalie stared at him in shock and he smiled at her before leaving. Lindsey joined Natalie and squealed to her about David Micheal. Linn Linny smiled at Lindsey now that David Micheal and Natalie kissed.

Neither of them saw Max scowl and walk to the locker room.

David Micheal opened his locker, his towel around his neck, feeling great, finished with the shower(that had lockable stalls like bathroom stalls). He was wearing his other green basketball sweater and loose dark jeans. He won the game and...Natalie and him... A door Max stormed in, dressed in his regular clothes and a towel around his nieck. "I don't know what you think you're playing at Brewer, making moves on my girl," he hissed, opening his locker, throwing his towel in, and slamming it.

"David Micheal smirked. "I can't help it if she doesn't think you look good on her," David Micheal replied, hoping Natalie would finally dump him. He had to admit he had some interesting feelings about Natalie.

Max stepped closer to him. "First you go crazy on me and take the ball from me when we're on the same team, then you put moves on my girl," Max hissed. "Why are you blowing your chance at being a jock people like," Max asked.

"I don't need to kiss your @$$ to be liked," David Micheal replied. "And Natalie doesn't like you," David Micheal added.

Max grabbed David Micheal by the collar and shoved him against the locker. "Stay away from Natalie," he hissed.

David Micheal fought him off. "Natalie isn't yours." Max had stormed out. As David Micheal put his last things in the locker and closed it, he glanced at he clay statue. He went over to it and picked it up. Chizeled in it was _DM_. No one in their school had the same initials and it wasn't even David Micheal's full initials, no he was a two-two like Karen used to say with his names. Until he dropped Thomas from his last name. He also saw these initials somewhere then he remembered the bloody note. He dropped the statue. Then it hit him, Max had the same initials if they were backwards and Max was probably pressuring Natalie right now with false affection. David Micheal ran from the locker room. ~-~-~

Natalie, Lindsey, Margo, and Kerry were going to the game with the boys. They were at Linny's car and there was no room for Natalie. "It's okay, I"ll find a ride with someone else," Natalie said.

"Okay," she replied. Lindsey, Margo, and Kerry gave her concerned look. Linny gave her deep, penetrating look. "David Micheal's not here either," he said.

"Alright," Lindsey replied, waving, hesitantly. Natalie walked back to the gym while the car with her friends pulled away. "I'll take you," Max said, appearing from the shadows.

Natalie jumped but was glad, she didn't know if Louisa, Suzi, or Karen were around. Or even David Micheal, thinking of him made her ashamed when Max was being so nice around her.

"Thanks," she said quietley, following Max to his car. He opened the door for her. She looked at him as he got in the car to see if he was mad, but he just looked cool as cucumber. She quickly looked down when he saw her staring at him, embarassed. "What's the matter," he asked, cooly but she could tell by his tone he felt hurt.

"I'm sorry I kissed David Micheal," Natalie said, "I don't know what happened to me."

Max shook his head, crinklng his pinched nose. "That was David Micheal's fault, he took advantage of you. I talked to him in the locker room," Max said.

Natalie relaxed. But she looked down. "It wasn't his fault, he didn't force me, I kissed him too," she said softly.

Max looked at her, while he shifted gears. "Natalie, you're a gal. Gals can't control their emotions so it's understandable."

Natalie was so shocked at that sexist comment she didn't know what to say.

"I think you passed the place," Natalie

"Shut up and learn your place, woman" Max said coldly. Natalie blinked. His demeneor seemed to change from the relax, laid back, sure of himself rich boy to someone cold, distant, and elitist. "You dumb wh***, don't your recognize your stalker when you see him," Max asked, "DM is Delaney Max."

Natalie's blood ran cold. "W-where are you taking me," she whimpered.

Max laughed putting his hand on her knee. "Somewhere fun, doll," he replied. Natalie started shaking.

"Hey don't be nervous, it hurts more when you are," Max sneered and Natalie started crying. She couldn't believe where she was, she was trapped with Max who was taking her who knows where and no one knew! Her beeper, she took it out to page anyone when Max grabbed it from her hand and threw it out the window. "No, we can't roleplay if they knwo who you are," Max said. Natalie was very scared now.

~-~-~

David Micheal ran through the gym looking for Natalie. He found her sister, Louisa with Suzi. "Have you seen, Natalie," he asked.

"No," Louisa replied, "I think she went with Lindsey and everyone to the Pizza Cribano.

"Thanks," David Micheal said. "Can you give me a ride there," David Micheal asked the girls.

"Yea, we're going with Jake and Matt," Suzi said. David Micheal followed them to their car and they drove to the Pizza Cribano. David Micheal entered the place quickly to see his friends. "Did you guys see Natalie," he asked as soon as he got there, ignoring the greetings.

"No we had no space for her so she took a ride with someone else, we thought she'd come with you guys or Karen," Lindsey said.

"Karen is already here at the other side," Louisa pointed out, "I her, her boyfriend, and her friends. But I didn't see Natalie there."

David Micheal looked around. "Is Max here," he asked.

"His friends are with Pamela all over them," Nick said, "why?" Linny was staring at David Micheal, intently.

David Micheal cursed. "No time to explain, she's in danger," David Micheal exclaimed and ran towards the table where Karen was. "Ricky," David Micheal said when he reached the table, "I need to borrow your bike. It's an emergency, Natalie's in trouble. I promise I'll return it tomorrow. Suzi, Louisa, and their boyfriends can give you a lift." Karen and her friends came on three separate bikes.

"Okay," Ricky said, hesitantly. He gave David Micheal the keys then went to talk to Suzi, Louisa, Matt, and Jake.

David Micheal ran out of the Pizza Cribano. The group he just left and Ricky's table were all staring after him.

David Micheal quickly spotted the mo-ped. He got on it, turned on the keys and sped towards a familrar direction.

~-~-~

Natalie smelt sea salt as they pulled in the Conneticut beach area. She wondered why with a sick stomach. Max pulled into a beach neighborhood and parked at a secluded beach house. Natalie's stomach dropped. Max put on some gloves, got out, and opened Natalie's door. Natalie tried to stay seated but she didn't know if it would help. Max pulled her out by her arm and dragged her to the beach house. "No please," Natalie cried, hoping to attract the attention from the neighbors.

"No one will hear you," Max hissed at him. He picked Natalie up and carried her over his shoulder. Natalie cried and hit his back.

Max fished into his pocket, got the keys, and opened the door with one hand. Once inside he kicked the door closed and dropped Natalie on the couch. He locked the door then turned to Natalie with a switch blade while turning the lights on. "Don't try anything smart," he warned Natalie. Natalie cried.

~-~-~

David Micheal sped until he smelt the familar salt smell of the sea. He reached a familiar beach house. The Delaney beach house, where else would Max take her? Certainly not home. He saw Max's dark blue car parked there and the lights on at the beach house. He parked the mo-ped and hoppped off, creeping up to the house until he found the celler window unlocked. He opened it and crawled into it.

Natalie cried as Max tied her arms and legs. "Please stop," She pleaded. Max laughed, stroked her cheek and neck. Then he kissed her, roughly. "Is that better than David Micheal." Natalie just shed more tears. He took the knife and cut Natalie's Cheerdance uniform open

"I want you to be hard for me," he told her, stroking her bust. Natalie whimpered. Then David Micheal burst from the celler door with a bat in his hand.

Max looked up, lazily, getting up. "I was wondering what took you so long, Brewer," Max said, "I thought I'd actually have to do this dirty tramp."

David Micheal was confused, so was Natalie, but he kept his bat up. Max looked at him and smiled. "Relax Brewer, let me start from the beginning," Max said, pacing, "at the party I wanted to do Natalie then frame you. I suppose you figured out DM was Delany, Max?" Max looked at David Micheal then kept pacing with the knife in his hand. "Took you long enough. At the party I planned to blame you but your friened it. I left enough clues for you to find out, I stayed at your hosue until your brothers and friends saw me for a reason. But tonight my plan falls into motion. For you see I stil have Natalie's used tampon but I also took your jockstrap which you wear i for early morning practice when you still have wood. Now evidence of you is on her tampon. Do you know what that means? If anyone find that tampon, you're a suspect."

"You're a sick twisted psycho," David Micheal said, moving closer to Natalie, not showing the fear he felt for her, "what do you want?"

"It's not her pretend 'pure' self," Max sneered, "I don't use used goods. No I need a middle class girl like her to be my subdued girlfriend to convince my stupid, left wing, father's friend I an not elist exclusive," Max said, "so I can get a recommendation from him. While I can have any girl he wants one hat isn't throwing herself at my feet so he knows it's geniune."

"You did all this just for Natalie to be your fake girl," David Micheal asked.

"Not just fake but subdued," Max said, staring at Natalie. "To be in a woman's place in all but show," he said.

"What," David Micheal asked harshly. David Micheal moved closer to Natalie and held the bat up.

"Cheap whores like her have their place," Max repeated, "my father's friend wants me to put up with one so I will use her."

David Micheal made to hit Max with the bat but then Max caught it with one hand and held a knife up. "I'm a three time blade fight champion," Max said, calmly. "Are you going to turn down expensive presents to her, you can use, for jail?"

"Fine," David Micheal said in a forced tone, his Starlet jacket off and putting it over Natalie. "But Natalie will never be alone with you, I will always be there but I won't sit with you," David Micheal stated. Natalie made a noise of agreement.

"Fine with me," Max said, "I since I don't use used goods." Natalie's eyes narrowed and and David Micheal clenched the bat handle. "But if this sl*t's boy toy is tagging along she better already be marked by you, I don't want to cater her new boy toy."

"What," David Micheal asked.

"Go play with her," Max said, "if you want to tag along." Max smiled. "Plus I'll take great joy in ruining your reps ," Max said, chuckling as he sipped wine, "I'll even pretend to be oblivious and defend Natalie gallantly while everything is obvious!"

David Micheal stared at him in disgust. "As long as took this much effort to bring us closer," David Micheal said bitterly. He took his Starlet jacket off and put it on Natalie. "Untie her," he told Max, "I don't do bondage."

"Your loss!" Max lazily reached over and cut the rope ties with the knife.

Natalie ran up to and clung to David Micheal. David Micheal led her to the other room. David Micheal closed and locked the door.

Max smirked after them. He'd put a discord between Natalie and David Micheal when David Micheal himself violated Natalie. Then he'd go from there.

Natalie sat on the end of the bed, her feet up huddled, sobbing into her knees. David Micheal found the condom packet on the stand and picked it up. Then sat on the end of the bed, staring into the roaring fire. "Do you trust me," David Micheal asked.

Natalie made a watery sound that sounded like 'yes'.

"Take your panty off," David Micheal said softly but firmly, staring into the fire, breaking as much as Natalie. "Take it off Natalie sobbed harder . "Y-you can't trust him," she sobbed.

David Micheal opened the condom. "I kind of got that impression," he said, then he threw the condom in the fire, which crackled. H "Scratch your inner thigh until you bleed then throw your panty in the fire and put this on," he said quietly, taking his shorts off and handing it to without turning it on.

Natalie took his shorts. Then scratched herself on her inner thigh with her nails, wincing a bit, until she bled and let it spill over bed bed. Then she took her panty off, put David Micheal shorts on and moved to the edge of the bed next to David Micheal. She threw her panty in the fire.

"Okay," David Micheal said smiling at her, "Bounce after I do and moan when I tell you to," he whispered to her.

"Okay," Natalie replied.

"I promise this won't hurt, just relax," David Micheal said loud enough for Max to her, winking at her.

"O-okay," Natalie said in a scared tone also loud enough for Max to hear.

David Micheal and Natalie smiled at each other. Then they each bounced on the bed, first slowly then faster. Natalie made whimpry moans while David Micheal groaned. Then after a final big bounce they both sighed. They covered their mouths from lauging and got up.

David Micheal cautiously opened the door with Natalie behind him, holding his arm twisted behind him. "We did it," David Mocheal said.

Max snorted seeing David Micheal in his boxers and Natalie waering his shorts. "Congratulations," Max said, sitting on the sofa, sipping wine, "today was a big day for you. Must be good to finaly get laid, Brewer. Eons later then the rest of us men."

David Micheal didn't reply but Natalie's respect increased for him knowing he didn't punch in his V-card.

"That was quite a symphony," Max said smirking, "did he rock, Natalie?"

"You obviously wish your bead rocked," Natalie replied, "the only way that works is with the rocks in your head."

David Micheal smirked. "You're too shallow to be like Fred Flinstone, you can only make a Bedfordge." David Micheal led Natalie out by the hand.

Once outside, David Micheal and Natalie sat on the mo-ped. Natalie held his waist, as they sped off. They reached David Micheal's house soon.

"Hey neither of us ate," David Micheal said.

"Like this," Natalie asked, gesturing to how they were dressed.

"No one trusts teens anyway," David Micheal replied.

"Good point," Natalie replied.

David Micheal led the bike to a drive through Taco Bell. They ordered Mexican Pizzas, cinamin sticks, and sodas. Natalie held the bags as they sped to a pier. "Won't people be worried at your house," Natalie asked.

"After how I left Pizza Cribano, yeah," David Micheal replied. Once the stopped he paged home. Then they both sat at the edge of a pier, looked at the crescent moon above the beach water in the distance, and ate.

"I never thought I'd be noticed enough to be forced into being a rich kid's girlfriend," Natalie said, sippng her drink.

David Micheal laughed. "That's the only way Max could get a girlfriend without money," he said, biting his pizza.

Natalie took a bite of her pizza. "How long do you think Max will force me to be his arm girl," Natalie asked.

"Just until his uncle isn't stupid enough to see any girl Max has has been paid or blackmailed to be there," David Micheal replied, taking a sip.

Natalie laughed. "Yeah, the girls flocked him when he forgot his wallet!"

"Not even Pamela will date him," David Micheal said, "and she'll date anyone with a biger bank account than her ego."

"So did she ever hit on your walle- I mean you," Natalie asked.

David Micheal laughed. "I rejected her faster than atm would rejected her from my step-dad's account," David Micheal replied. Natalie chuckled. David Micheal leaned down and Natalie looked up. They kissed again beneath the twinkling stars and crescent moon.

Then Natalie's pager beeped. "Louisa sent me a message," Natalie said, "she said you ran from the Pizza Cribano with Ricky Torres's bike, looking for me." Natalie looked at him.

David Micheal looked at her and smiled."Yeah I have to give him his bike back," he said.

"We can't tell anyone about Max, not even friends or family," Natalie told David Micheal, "if Max finds out anyone else knows, he won't break his side of the deal but he'll start framing you more."

David Micheal smiled at Natalie. "I don't care about my rep," he said, "but I'll outsmart Maxy this time, don't worry. And I won't let Max suspect anything. I know Max's weakness." He winked.

Natalie looked at David Micheal. "What's that," she asked.

"His image," David Micheal winked at Natalie. A dolphin jumped through the water in the distance, squeaking. David Micheal and Natalie laughed.

~-~-

David Micheal and Natalie pulled up to Brewer Mansion at 10:30PM. The lights were on and when they went up the stairs, Natalie thought it was akward to be going to his house with him for the night even though she knew the sleepoever was his step-sister's. David Micheal entered with a key and they walked inside to see David Micheal's parents, Charlie, and Louisa waiting for them.

David Micheal and Natalie looked at each. "Where were you," Elizabeth asked, standing up, looking angrily at David Micheal. Watson put a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"We were worried son," Watson said, "Louisa told me you ran out of the Pizza place looking for Natalie and neither of you came home with everyone. And seeing both of your condition..."

"Why are you in only in boxers and she's wearing your shorts," Charlie asked.

"Why is her dress ripped," Elizabeth asked, angrily.

"Did, did you two do something," Louisa asked carefully.

"No, it started when," David MIcheal said, "I saw some initials on an artpiece Max left at the coach's desk, that were the same as in the messages of Natalie's stalker." David Micheal looked at Natalie before saying the next part. "That meant someone close to Max was the stalker. I took Ricky Torres' bike and follwed them. Max's car broke down, Natalie also got out, and the stalker got his opportunity to kidnap Natalie. Max and I trakked him down and we got to Natalie in time an abandoned house at the pier. We chased the stalker who got away. I gave Natalie my jacket and shorts. Meanwhile Max called triple A and I gave them a ride to Max's car. Max's car was fixed by then. Max left in his own car and I dropped Natalie off since she was sleeping over here."

Everyone blinked, including Natalie who was impressed with David Micheal's quick story telling on the spot.

"You should be careful," Elizabeth said, more to Natalie, "we'll talk more tomorrow. You kids should rest." Elizabeth looked at David Micheal in his boxers and then at Natalie in David Micheal's shorts, carefully. David Micheal went towards the door to Linny's while Natalie and Louisa went towards the stairs. At the stairs out of the adults' view, David Micheal smiled at Natalie before leaving the house, proudly in his boxers.

 

 

The team cheered as they grouped together in victory. The Cheerleaders and Cheerdancers also cheered. Everyone congratulated David Micheal and some even Max for 'assisting'. "You showed him and helped us win," Kyle yelled to David Micheal over the noise.

"We got to celebrate this," Jackie yelled over the din. "Party at the pizza Cribana," Jackie announced.

As David Micheal walked from the crowd that congratulated him towards Natalie, he caught her eyes. He just looked at her with his golden eyes. Natalie managed to say, "good job!"

David Micheal broke into a smile and said, "Thanks for putting luck on my wristband." He pulled at the wristband on his wrist that was dry but sweaty.

Natalie smiled a little pink. "No problem." David Micheal leaned his face down to hers and his lips met hers in a kiss. Natalie returned the kiss before David Micheal pulled back. Natalie stared at him in shock and he smiled at her before leaving. Lindsey joined Natalie and squealed to her about David Micheal. Linn Linny smiled at Lindsey now that David Micheal and Natalie kissed.

Neither of them saw Max scowl and walk to the locker room.

David Micheal opened his locker, his towel around his neck, feeling great, finished with the shower(that had lockable stalls like bathroom stalls). He was wearing his other green basketball sweater and loose dark jeans. He won the game and...Natalie and him... A door Max stormed in, dressed in his regular clothes and a towel around his nieck. "I don't know what you think you're playing at Brewer, making moves on my girl," he hissed, opening his locker, throwing his towel in, and slamming it.

"David Micheal smirked. "I can't help it if she doesn't think you look good on her," David Micheal replied, hoping Natalie would finally dump him. He had to admit he had some interesting feelings about Natalie.

Max stepped closer to him. "First you go crazy on me and take the ball from me when we're on the same team, then you put moves on my girl," Max hissed. "Why are you blowing your chance at being a jock people like," Max asked.

"I don't need to kiss your @$$ to be liked," David Micheal replied. "And Natalie doesn't like you," David Micheal added.

Max grabbed David Micheal by the collar and shoved him against the locker. "Stay away from Natalie," he hissed.

David Micheal fought him off. "Natalie isn't yours." Max had stormed out. As David Micheal put his last things in the locker and closed it, he glanced at he clay statue. He went over to it and picked it up. Chizeled in it was _DM_. No one in their school had the same initials and it wasn't even David Micheal's full initials, no he was a two-two like Karen used to say with his names. Until he dropped Thomas from his last name. He also saw these initials somewhere then he remembered the bloody note. He dropped the statue. Then it hit him, Max had the same initials if they were backwards and Max was probably pressuring Natalie right now with false affection. David Micheal ran from the locker room. ~-~-~

Natalie, Lindsey, Margo, and Kerry were going to the game with the boys. They were at Linny's car and there was no room for Natalie. "It's okay, I"ll find a ride with someone else," Natalie said.

"Okay," she replied. Lindsey, Margo, and Kerry gave her concerned look. Linny gave her deep, penetrating look. "David Micheal's not here either," he said.

"Alright," Lindsey replied, waving, hesitantly. Natalie walked back to the gym while the car with her friends pulled away. "I'll take you," Max said, appearing from the shadows.

Natalie jumped but was glad, she didn't know if Louisa, Suzi, or Karen were around. Or even David Micheal, thinking of him made her ashamed when Max was being so nice around her.

"Thanks," she said quietley, following Max to his car. He opened the door for her. She looked at him as he got in the car to see if he was mad, but he just looked cool as cucumber. She quickly looked down when he saw her staring at him, embarassed. "What's the matter," he asked, cooly but she could tell by his tone he felt hurt.

"I'm sorry I kissed David Micheal," Natalie said, "I don't know what happened to me."

Max shook his head, crinklng his pinched nose. "That was David Micheal's fault, he took advantage of you. I talked to him in the locker room," Max said.

Natalie relaxed. But she looked down. "It wasn't his fault, he didn't force me, I kissed him too," she said softly.

Max looked at her, while he shifted gears. "Natalie, you're a gal. Gals can't control their emotions so it's understandable."

Natalie was so shocked at that sexist comment she didn't know what to say.

"I think you passed the place," Natalie

"Shut up and learn your place, woman" Max said coldly. Natalie blinked. His demeneor seemed to change from the relax, laid back, sure of himself rich boy to someone cold, distant, and elitist. "You dumb wh***, don't your recognize your stalker when you see him," Max asked, "DM is Delaney Max."

Natalie's blood ran cold. "W-where are you taking me," she whimpered.

Max laughed putting his hand on her knee. "Somewhere fun, doll," he replied. Natalie started shaking.

"Hey don't be nervous, it hurts more when you are," Max sneered and Natalie started crying. She couldn't believe where she was, she was trapped with Max who was taking her who knows where and no one knew! Her beeper, she took it out to page anyone when Max grabbed it from her hand and threw it out the window. "No, we can't roleplay if they knwo who you are," Max said. Natalie was very scared now.

~-~-~

David Micheal ran through the gym looking for Natalie. He found her sister, Louisa with Suzi. "Have you seen, Natalie," he asked.

"No," Louisa replied, "I think she went with Lindsey and everyone to the Pizza Cribano.

"Thanks," David Micheal said. "Can you give me a ride there," David Micheal asked the girls.

"Yea, we're going with Jake and Matt," Suzi said. David Micheal followed them to their car and they drove to the Pizza Cribano. David Micheal entered the place quickly to see his friends. "Did you guys see Natalie," he asked as soon as he got there, ignoring the greetings.

"No we had no space for her so she took a ride with someone else, we thought she'd come with you guys or Karen," Lindsey said.

"Karen is already here at the other side," Louisa pointed out, "I her, her boyfriend, and her friends. But I didn't see Natalie there."

David Micheal looked around. "Is Max here," he asked.

"His friends are with Pamela all over them," Nick said, "why?" Linny was staring at David Micheal, intently.

David Micheal cursed. "No time to explain, she's in danger," David Micheal exclaimed and ran towards the table where Karen was. "Ricky," David Micheal said when he reached the table, "I need to borrow your bike. It's an emergency, Natalie's in trouble. I promise I'll return it tomorrow. Suzi, Louisa, and their boyfriends can give you a lift." Karen and her friends came on three separate bikes.

"Okay," Ricky said, hesitantly. He gave David Micheal the keys then went to talk to Suzi, Louisa, Matt, and Jake.

David Micheal ran out of the Pizza Cribano. The group he just left and Ricky's table were all staring after him.

David Micheal quickly spotted the mo-ped. He got on it, turned on the keys and sped towards a familrar direction.

~-~-~

Natalie smelt sea salt as they pulled in the Conneticut beach area. She wondered why with a sick stomach. Max pulled into a beach neighborhood and parked at a secluded beach house. Natalie's stomach dropped. Max put on some gloves, got out, and opened Natalie's door. Natalie tried to stay seated but she didn't know if it would help. Max pulled her out by her arm and dragged her to the beach house. "No please," Natalie cried, hoping to attract the attention from the neighbors.

"No one will hear you," Max hissed at him. He picked Natalie up and carried her over his shoulder. Natalie cried and hit his back.

Max fished into his pocket, got the keys, and opened the door with one hand. Once inside he kicked the door closed and dropped Natalie on the couch. He locked the door then turned to Natalie with a switch blade while turning the lights on. "Don't try anything smart," he warned Natalie. Natalie cried.

~-~-~

David Micheal sped until he smelt the familar salt smell of the sea. He reached a familiar beach house. The Delaney beach house, where else would Max take her? Certainly not home. He saw Max's dark blue car parked there and the lights on at the beach house. He parked the mo-ped and hoppped off, creeping up to the house until he found the celler window unlocked. He opened it and crawled into it.

Natalie cried as Max tied her arms and legs. "Please stop," She pleaded. Max laughed, stroked her cheek and neck. Then he kissed her, roughly. "Is that better than David Micheal." Natalie just shed more tears. He took the knife and cut Natalie's Cheerdance uniform open

"I want you to be hard for me," he told her, stroking her bust. Natalie whimpered. Then David Micheal burst from the celler door with a bat in his hand.

Max looked up, lazily, getting up. "I was wondering what took you so long, Brewer," Max said, "I thought I'd actually have to do this dirty tramp."

David Micheal was confused, so was Natalie, but he kept his bat up. Max looked at him and smiled. "Relax Brewer, let me start from the beginning," Max said, pacing, "at the party I wanted to do Natalie then frame you. I suppose you figured out DM was Delany, Max?" Max looked at David Micheal then kept pacing with the knife in his hand. "Took you long enough. At the party I planned to blame you but your friened it. I left enough clues for you to find out, I stayed at your hosue until your brothers and friends saw me for a reason. But tonight my plan falls into motion. For you see I stil have Natalie's used tampon but I also took your jockstrap which you wear i for early morning practice when you still have wood. Now evidence of you is on her tampon. Do you know what that means? If anyone find that tampon, you're a suspect."

"You're a sick twisted psycho," David Micheal said, moving closer to Natalie, not showing the fear he felt for her, "what do you want?"

"It's not her pretend 'pure' self," Max sneered, "I don't use used goods. No I need a middle class girl like her to be my subdued girlfriend to convince my stupid, left wing, father's friend I an not elist exclusive," Max said, "so I can get a recommendation from him. While I can have any girl he wants one hat isn't throwing herself at my feet so he knows it's geniune."

"You did all this just for Natalie to be your fake girl," David Micheal asked.

"Not just fake but subdued," Max said, staring at Natalie. "To be in a woman's place in all but show," he said.

"What," David Micheal asked harshly. David Micheal moved closer to Natalie and held the bat up.

"Cheap whores like her have their place," Max repeated, "my father's friend wants me to put up with one so I will use her."

David Micheal made to hit Max with the bat but then Max caught it with one hand and held a knife up. "I'm a three time blade fight champion," Max said, calmly. "Are you going to turn down expensive presents to her, you can use, for jail?"

"Fine," David Micheal said in a forced tone, his Starlet jacket off and putting it over Natalie. "But Natalie will never be alone with you, I will always be there but I won't sit with you," David Micheal stated. Natalie made a noise of agreement.

"Fine with me," Max said, "I since I don't use used goods." Natalie's eyes narrowed and and David Micheal clenched the bat handle. "But if this sl*t's boy toy is tagging along she better already be marked by you, I don't want to cater her new boy toy."

"What," David Micheal asked.

"Go play with her," Max said, "if you want to tag along." Max smiled. "Plus I'll take great joy in ruining your reps ," Max said, chuckling as he sipped wine, "I'll even pretend to be oblivious and defend Natalie gallantly while everything is obvious!"

David Micheal stared at him in disgust. "As long as took this much effort to bring us closer," David Micheal said bitterly. He took his Starlet jacket off and put it on Natalie. "Untie her," he told Max, "I don't do bondage."

"Your loss!" Max lazily reached over and cut the rope ties with the knife.

Natalie ran up to and clung to David Micheal. David Micheal led her to the other room. David Micheal closed and locked the door.

Max smirked after them. He'd put a discord between Natalie and David Micheal when David Micheal himself violated Natalie. Then he'd go from there.

Natalie sat on the end of the bed, her feet up huddled, sobbing into her knees. David Micheal found the condom packet on the stand and picked it up. Then sat on the end of the bed, staring into the roaring fire. "Do you trust me," David Micheal asked.

Natalie made a watery sound that sounded like 'yes'.

"Take your panty off," David Micheal said softly but firmly, staring into the fire, breaking as much as Natalie. "Take it off Natalie sobbed harder . "Y-you can't trust him," she sobbed.

David Micheal opened the condom. "I kind of got that impression," he said, then he threw the condom in the fire, which crackled. H "Scratch your inner thigh until you bleed then throw your panty in the fire and put this on," he said quietly, taking his shorts off and handing it to without turning it on.

Natalie took his shorts. Then scratched herself on her inner thigh with her nails, wincing a bit, until she bled and let it spill over bed bed. Then she took her panty off, put David Micheal shorts on and moved to the edge of the bed next to David Micheal. She threw her panty in the fire.

"Okay," David Micheal said smiling at her, "Bounce after I do and moan when I tell you to," he whispered to her.

"Okay," Natalie replied.

"I promise this won't hurt, just relax," David Micheal said loud enough for Max to her, winking at her.

"O-okay," Natalie said in a scared tone also loud enough for Max to hear.

David Micheal and Natalie smiled at each other. Then they each bounced on the bed, first slowly then faster. Natalie made whimpry moans while David Micheal groaned. Then after a final big bounce they both sighed. They covered their mouths from lauging and got up.

David Micheal cautiously opened the door with Natalie behind him, holding his arm twisted behind him. "We did it," David Mocheal said.

Max snorted seeing David Micheal in his boxers and Natalie waering his shorts. "Congratulations," Max said, sitting on the sofa, sipping wine, "today was a big day for you. Must be good to finaly get laid, Brewer. Eons later then the rest of us men."

David Micheal didn't reply but Natalie's respect increased for him knowing he didn't punch in his V-card.

"That was quite a symphony," Max said smirking, "did he rock, Natalie?"

"You obviously wish your bead rocked," Natalie replied, "the only way that works is with the rocks in your head."

David Micheal smirked. "You're too shallow to be like Fred Flinstone, you can only make a Bedfordge." David Micheal led Natalie out by the hand.

Once outside, David Micheal and Natalie sat on the mo-ped. Natalie held his waist, as they sped off. They reached David Micheal's house soon.

"Hey neither of us ate," David Micheal said.

"Like this," Natalie asked, gesturing to how they were dressed.

"No one trusts teens anyway," David Micheal replied.

"Good point," Natalie replied.

David Micheal led the bike to a drive through Taco Bell. They ordered Mexican Pizzas, cinamin sticks, and sodas. Natalie held the bags as they sped to a pier. "Won't people be worried at your house," Natalie asked.

"After how I left Pizza Cribano, yeah," David Micheal replied. Once the stopped he paged home. Then they both sat at the edge of a pier, looked at the crescent moon above the beach water in the distance, and ate.

"I never thought I'd be noticed enough to be forced into being a rich kid's girlfriend," Natalie said, sippng her drink.

David Micheal laughed. "That's the only way Max could get a girlfriend without money," he said, biting his pizza.

Natalie took a bite of her pizza. "How long do you think Max will force me to be his arm girl," Natalie asked.

"Just until his uncle isn't stupid enough to see any girl Max has has been paid or blackmailed to be there," David Micheal replied, taking a sip.

Natalie laughed. "Yeah, the girls flocked him when he forgot his wallet!"

"Not even Pamela will date him," David Micheal said, "and she'll date anyone with a biger bank account than her ego."

"So did she ever hit on your walle- I mean you," Natalie asked.

David Micheal laughed. "I rejected her faster than atm would rejected her from my step-dad's account," David Micheal replied. Natalie chuckled. David Micheal leaned down and Natalie looked up. They kissed again beneath the twinkling stars and crescent moon.

Then Natalie's pager beeped. "Louisa sent me a message," Natalie said, "she said you ran from the Pizza Cribano with Ricky Torres's bike, looking for me." Natalie looked at him.

David Micheal looked at her and smiled."Yeah I have to give him his bike back," he said.

"We can't tell anyone about Max, not even friends or family," Natalie told David Micheal, "if Max finds out anyone else knows, he won't break his side of the deal but he'll start framing you more."

David Micheal smiled at Natalie. "I don't care about my rep," he said, "but I'll outsmart Maxy this time, don't worry. And I won't let Max suspect anything. I know Max's weakness." He winked.

Natalie looked at David Micheal. "What's that," she asked.

"His image," David Micheal winked at Natalie. A dolphin jumped through the water in the distance, squeaking. David Micheal and Natalie laughed.

~-~-

David Micheal and Natalie pulled up to Brewer Mansion at 10:30PM. The lights were on and when they went up the stairs, Natalie thought it was akward to be going to his house with him for the night even though she knew the sleepoever was his step-sister's. David Micheal entered with a key and they walked inside to see David Micheal's parents, Charlie, and Louisa waiting for them.

David Micheal and Natalie looked at each. "Where were you," Elizabeth asked, standing up, looking angrily at David Micheal. Watson put a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"We were worried son," Watson said, "Louisa told me you ran out of the Pizza place looking for Natalie and neither of you came home with everyone. And seeing both of your condition..."

"Why are you in only in boxers and she's wearing your shorts," Charlie asked.

"Why is her dress ripped," Elizabeth asked, angrily.

"Did, did you two do something," Louisa asked carefully.

"No, it started when," David MIcheal said, "I saw some initials on an artpiece Max left at the coach's desk, that were the same as in the messages of Natalie's stalker." David Micheal looked at Natalie before saying the next part. "That meant someone close to Max was the stalker. I took Ricky Torres' bike and follwed them. Max's car broke down, Natalie also got out, and the stalker got his opportunity to kidnap Natalie. Max and I trakked him down and we got to Natalie in time an abandoned house at the pier. We chased the stalker who got away. I gave Natalie my jacket and shorts. Meanwhile Max called triple A and I gave them a ride to Max's car. Max's car was fixed by then. Max left in his own car and I dropped Natalie off since she was sleeping over here."

Everyone blinked, including Natalie who was impressed with David Micheal's quick story telling on the spot.

"You should be careful," Elizabeth said, more to Natalie, "we'll talk more tomorrow. You kids should rest." Elizabeth looked at David Micheal in his boxers and then at Natalie in David Micheal's shorts, carefully. David Micheal went towards the door to Linny's while Natalie and Louisa went towards the stairs. At the stairs out of the adults' view, David Micheal smiled at Natalie before leaving the house, proudly in his boxers.

 


	14. Just In Love with Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the 90's music/flavor really appears!

Natalie went upstairs with Louisa, who gave her questioning looks. "What was that," she asked, glancing out the window at the middle of the stairs to see David Micheal running across the street in his boxers. Then at Natalie wearing David Micheal's shorts.  
"He gave me his shorts and jacket after he saved me from- I mean with Max," Natalie replied, embarrassed.

"Why didn't Max give you his jacket and shorts," Louisa asked confused.

Natalie's face boiled hearing Max's name.  "He didn't have time since he chased the guy and told me to David Micheal to bring me here. So David Micheal gave me his clothes," Natalie thought quickly, surprising herself.

Louise bought it. "Are you going to give it back to him," she asked, slyly.

"I'm going to leave it in his hamper in his room," she said, embarrassed. She paused nervously outside of Karen's suite sized room. Her clothes were in there. Louisa nodded at her and she entered.

"Why are you wearing boy's shorts," Nancy asked. The shorts went past Natalie's knees.

 "Those are David Micheal's lucky shorts," Kristy and Karen exclaimed at the same time.

"He always wears those silver shorts with a unicorn dragon on it after each game," Kristy said. "Sam and step-dad bought it for him when he was feeling blue."

Natalie blushed bright red as all the girls paused what they were doing and all eyes fell on Natalie. "I-I," Natalie stammered, "the..."

Louisa rescued her. "Her stalker kidnapped her again. Max and David Micheal saved her, Max chased the stalker and told David Micheal to bring her here. He gave her his clothes to cover herself."

All the girls gasped. "Are you alright," Charlotte asked.

"Yeah looks like it was a close call," Becca said.

"It's alright, I'm okay," Natalie replied, "they got there in time."

"Good to hear," Kerry said.

"From now on don't go anywhere alone," Kristy told Natalie, "since your stalker is on the loose.

 _You have no idea,_ Natalie thought, _he got what he wants so he won't bother me for now._ "Okay," she replied, nodding. Kristy smiled at her.

Natalie opened her bag, took her stuff, and went to Karen's bathroom. When she was ready for bed she went outside with David Micheal's shorts.  She found David Micheal's room since she was there before. She put her hand on the glass knob, expecting someone from the house to appear and question her. She opened the door to the orange room and  put the shorts  in David Micheal's hamper. T

hen she went back to Karen's room. The girls pretended to be busy when she came in but she knew they were only paying attention to her. "Do you like Max," Kerry asked innocently, playing with her nails, "or Max?" She looked up at Natalie.

Natalie's stomach churned. "David Micheal just helped me because he figured out the stalker was going to get me from a clue," Natalie said, "I'm with Max." The words were bitter. She got in her sleeping bag and watched the movie with the other girls. Before she dozed off, she smelt a familiar cologne.

~-~-

David Micheal ran across the street from his house to Linny's house. He knocked once and Linny answered with an odd expression seeing him in his boxers. "I'll explain later," David Micheal replied, walking in past Linny. The guys were lounging around the sitting room. They all gave him weird stares. "Me and...Max," David Micheal explained, 'Max' was bitter on his lips, "saved Natalie from the stalker who kidnapped Natalie again. Her dress was ripped so I gave her my clothes to wear when I gave her a ride here." _From Max's,_ David Micheal thought. He looked at Ricky. "I left your moped outside thanks for letting me borrow it." David Micheal tossed the keys to him.

_"No problem," Ricky replied, catching the keys.

_"Isn't Springer going out with Delaney," Bobby asked, "so why didn't Delany give Natalie his clothes?"

_"Yeah it would make more sense for Springer's boyfriend Delaney to give her his clothes," Jake said, "where was Max?" All the boys glanced at David Micheal. Linny was looking at David Micheal, curiously.

_David Micheal tensed up at Max's name _He was cutting her clothes_ ,  David Micheal thought, angrily. "He ran after the stalker," David Micheal replied, offhandly.

_"How'd you know Springer was in trouble and what was Max doing," Kyle asked.

_ _Because Max is a creep and it's anyone  with him needs to saved_ , David Micheal thought. Instead he explained about the statue with the initials.

_"It looks like you're saving Springer more than Delaney," Matt said.

_ _Because Max is doing the opposite,_ David Micheal thought. "Max is slow," David Micheal just said.

_"You got that right," Kyle laughed. He fist bumped David Micheal. No one else asked questions but Linny looked at David Micheal oddly, like he knew something was up. David Micheal went up and changed. The rest of the night was spent watching a movie.

~`~`~

The next day at school people were buzzing about seeing Natalie in David Micheal's shorts while the latter only wore boxers. Rumors of Natalie doing it with David Micheal went off and Natalie was called a slut. The events of the sleepover didn't help.

_Natalie was the last to leave the car because she couldn't find her bag from the trunk. She bumped into David Micheal as he walked from Linny's car. "What a slut," some student said about her loudly.

_Natalie's eyes stung. "Sorry," she managed to  say to David Micheal. She looked up to see his eyes boring into her soul, but not judgementally just knowingly.

_"Sorry," he also said softly. Natalie walked around him and her eyes locked with Linny's who looked at unidentifiable anger. If she didn't know better she could've sworn she saw disappointment in Linny's face. She looked away, ashamed and quickly walked to the building.

_"Come on man," Linny said to David Micheal, who was staring after Natalie. Linny glanced at David Micheal, impatiently.

_Natalie was fed up when she entered the school hallway. "Hello Natalie," someone said, putting an arm around her. She looked up into ice blue eyes. She expected to meet Lindsey first but she was greeted by Max instead. "How are you doing?"

_"Um fine," Natalie replied as Max led her to the lockers near the staircase. The first bell rang.Their lockers were in the same block.

_Benson and Benjamin, Max's posse, were waiting there. "I'm hoping you're free to come with me to the Carte Bleu?"  Natalie had opened her locker and took out a book. She didn't know how to reply or say 'no' if she could. Max looked at her with an amused smirk.

"Aren't we already scheduled to go to the Blue Martini," Benjamin asked or demanded.

_"Just this once," Max replied.

_"Hoes before bros," Benson muttered. Natalie turned red.

_"Sorry Natalie, they're right," Max said, innocenly "so do you want to head to the Blue Martini with us?"

_Natalie was about to say 'no' but Max waved at someone. "Hey David Micheal, way to save the game last week," he said, "you're keen with risks."

_David Micheal closed his locker. "Yeah," he replied, shifting his books. He glanced at Natalie and Max before leaving.

_Max smirked at Natalie. "O-kay," Natalie replied, defeated. "Can I bring friend?" she asked.

_Max glanced at Benson and Benjamin. Then he smirked at Natalie. "Sure my friends could use dates," Max replied.

_"Okay," Natalie said as she shut her locker. She didn't know if her friends would go with Max's sleezy friends unless they thought she really liked Max.

_"See ya and tell your friends to meet us by the car," Max said, spring off her locker and leaving. She heard Benson mutter something about 'hot dorky chicks'.

~-~-

Natalie met Lindsey, Margo, and Kerry when she walked to homeroom. "Hey," Margo said.

Natalie smiled at her. "Guys," she said as they sat down at their desks. "Any of you want dates?" she asked.

  1. Margo raised an eyebrow at her.    "Kerry and I have boyfriends," Margo said.



"Right," Natalie replied. She looked at Lindsey and Kerry. "How about you guys?" she asked. "I'm going to the Blue Martini with Max and his friends.

  
"Benson and Benjamin are jerks," Lindsey said, firmly. Lindsey was usually shy and hid her face with her curly, ginger hair. But she had a flame in her eyes.

"Okay," Natalie said. She spotted her sister, Louise and Lindsey's sister, Suzi. She went over. "Hey," Natalie said to Louise and Suzi.

"Hey," they replied.

"Max invited me to the Blue Martini with his friends. I was wondering if you guys would like to come with me?" she asked.

Louise and Suzi looked at each other. "Okay," Suzi said. Natalie was shocked they agreed so quickly.

"It doesn't have to be a date," Natalie said.

Louise nodded. "Sure," she said. Natalie told where they'd meet Max after school and went back to her desk.

 **"** And remember, pick up your chicks, **"** Benson said through the intercom.

 **"** And make sure they have hot clothes, **"** Benjamin added.

 **"** Cause homecoming is tonight, **"** Benson said.

Natalie glanced at Louse and Suzi but they were unfazed. 

========

After school ended Natalie went to her locker when she saw Linny and Nick there pass by. Linny gave her a cold look. She knew Linny didn't like her but she didn't know why.

Natalie shook her head as she closed her locker. She met Louise and Suzi as she walked to the door. The three of them went to the parking lot where they met Max, Benson, and Benjamin. Benson and Benjamin eyed Louise and Suzi, disrespectfully but the two girls ignored them. Max smirked at Natalie. "Hey," he greeted Louis and Suzi. "Glad you're coming with." Natalie didn't even know Max ever heard of slang in his stuffy, rich life.

"Let's go," Max said. They got in his blue convertible. Natalie up front and Louse and Suzi on one side of the backseat, Benson and Benjamin on the other side. They didn't notice David Micheal came out into the field for soccer practice. He watched the car pull away.

"Forget her," Linny said, walking besides David-Micheal, "she's a gold digger! Linny kicked the ball harder than he intended and it bounced against the goal post.

"Why would Louise and Suzi go with her?"-David-Micheal asked, not hearing Linny. David Micheal kicked the ball as it rebounded to him.

 "Hopefully she didn't corrupt them too," Linny said. But David-Micheal was wondering what Max was up to as he watched the blue car disappear into the main road. David Micheal absently dribbled the ball.

========

Max pulled up to Natalie and Louisa's house so the girls could get ready. The girls got off quickly and Max pulled away. "Are you okay with this?"-Natalie asked, once they were inside.

"Sure, if you need company," Louisa said, "I won't let you go alone with Max's sleezy friends."

"Even if Max is there," Suzi added.

"Thanks," Natalie said. They went upstairs and put on clothes. They all wore wore plaid skirts and fuzzy sweatshirts of different colors. They took good fitting matching bags.

"Don't worry, we know these things since we're more popular," Suzi said, "you and Lindsey are too innocent Natalie." Suzi set her layered golden-brown hair.

"That's we we couldn't let you go alone," Louisa said.

"Thanks, what would I do without you?"-Natalie asked, sincerly.

"Get lost," Louisa said, laughing. She became serious. "Why are you dating Max?" she asked. "I know he's popular but he's a a sleaze."

"Yeah, you can do better," Suzi added. "Plus don't you like David MIicheal? Lindsey likes his friend, Linny, who likes her back even if he's too stubborn to admit it."

Natalie didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell them about Max's blackmailing. "He's not hurting you is he," Louisa asked, staring at her.

Suzi looked at her too. "Like abuse?" she asked. "They said leave the abuser in health class."

"He's not abusing me," Natalie replied, but thought it would be convenient if they got suspicious. If she told them the truth and they did something, Max would get angry. Then David Micheal could be in jail. No, she couldn't let that happen. "Really, it's fine," Natalie told them, "he never laid a hand on me." _He only tried to rape me,_ she thought.

"Okay," Louisa said after exchanging a glance with Suzi. Natalie finished putting on some lipgloss and eyeshadow last. They left without talking.

Max was waiting outside and the girls got in. Then Max drove to downtown and soon pulled up in front of the Blue Martini. It was a little seedy looking. Natalie glanced at Louisa and Suzi. If they were worried they didn't show it. The boys got out of the car and the girls, hesitantely followed. Inside the building a screen of smoke covered the area. It was actually a sports bar. Max and his friends ordered drinks while the girls stayed together. Natalie wondered why Max invited her, he it on every other smoozy girl which suited Natalie just fine.

"Have a drink," Benjamin said to Louisa.

"No thanks," Louisa said, pushing the drink back at him.

"How about you?"-Benson asked Suzi.

"What do you think?"-Suzi asked, sliding the drink so hard it almost tipped over.

"Lighten up, princess!"-Benson said.

"You first," Suzi replied.

"Okay!"-Max said, ordering himself a second drink. "How about you?" he asked Natalie.

"No," Natalie replied.

"So you gals down for coming to the dance with us?"-Benson asked.

"No!"-Suzi and Louisa said at the same time.

"We're just here to keep Natalie company, don't get any ideas," Suzi told him.

"Natalie, can you come with me for a second?"-Max asked

"Okay," Natalie said. She got up and walked outside with Max.

"Why are your sister and friend being rude to mine?"-Max demanded. "Do I need to remind you of our agreement?"

"They aren't part of this deal and aren't interested in your friends," Natalie replied. "As for our deal, if I uphold my end of the deal, you can't do anything to David Micheal," Natalie said.

"We'll see about that," Max muttered. He went inside. The rest of the evening the guys hit on other girls in front of the girls.

"How could you do that to Natalie?"-Louisa demanded of Max.

"This is between Natalie and me," Max replied. "She wants me that bad and it looks good on me to date SHS's easy girl," Max replied, after a sip of his 4th drink.

Louisa knocked his drink off the table. "Pig!" she hissed. She pulled out some money and dropped it in front of Max for the drink. Max pushed it back to her with a smirk.

"We want to go home!"-Suzi demanded.

"Fine," Benson slurred. Max nodded and got up, tipsy. She pulled his keys out. Louisa snatched it from him.

"I'm driving!" she said. "I wnat to go home alive." Without giving him a chance to argue she lead Natalie and Suzi outside. They got in the car and the boys stumbled in a minute later. Louisa drove to the Papidakas' house and got out of the drivers seat. Natalie and Suzi also got out. They walked to their house which was around the corner of the Papidakas' since it was an upper class house.  They left Max to pull the car up to his house. They heard a crash as they walked. Louisa and Suzi chuckled, seeing Max crashed into a recycling can.

Louisa looked at Natalie. "What are you doing?"-Louisa hissed. "Why are you with that guy?!"

"Yeah!"-Suzi added.

"What's really going on?"-Louisa asked. "I know you don't like him. I know you like David Micheal. So why are you with him?"

"I can't tell you now," Natalie said, pleadingly, "but he's playing games with me. So I'm stuck with him. I can't tell you right now, please trust me."

"Why can't you tell us?"-Suzi asked. "What games is he playing?"

"Is he hurting you?"-Louisa asked.

"No,  he's just doing what he did today," Natalie said.

"Are you going to the dance with him?"-Louisa asked as they reached home. Natalie nodded. They went to their room and looked through the dresses they bought last time. Natalie pulled out the light purple, beaded, knee length french sleeved dress. With matching silver stoned, purple sandals with low heels with beads. She sighed. She wished it was happier. She put on the dress, put her curly hair in two parts in front, one in the back with a braid at the front of her hair. She had a small purple wristlet. Louisa wore something similar in green with a green wristlet and Suzi in peach with a peach wristlet. They left and met up with Lindsey, Margo, and Kerry who wore coral, sky blue, and pink. With matching wristlet purses and low heels.

  
Nick and Jackie gave the girls a ride. While Nick and Jackie's other friends went together. Natalie preferred to go with them than Max. She hadn't seen Max since he crashed his car and hoped he wasn't going. They reached the school a little early but everyone was there. The gym was filled with balloons, streamers, and clear lacey paper over the lights to give the gym color. A little disco light was there too. There was some  upbeat music playing: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VTK3MYzdEn4}/ But they were still in the hall. "Hey!" Bart Taylor exclaimed, standing at the table. "Welcome SHS students! Welcome to the 1996 Valentines Ball!"

"Bart?"-David Micheal exclaimed. Natalie saw David Micheal emerge from his group of friends. "Why are you here?"

"Well if it isn't Dave Mike!"-Bart exclaimed. "I'll tell you, it's something to see you at your dance! It wasn't long ago I babysat you and you made a song about me! What was it? _Me my Bart banna fanana fart._ I really liked that one!"

"Bart!" another voice exclaimed. Now Kyle pushed forward. "What are you doing here?" Kyle glanced at David Micheal. "By the way, thanks for the song. It was very useful!"

"Remember squirt!"-Bart exclaimed. "I'm chaperoning your dance today!"

"The old Babysitters Club volunteered to chaperone your dance," Kristy said, followed by Mary-Anne, Claudia, Dawn, Stacey, Mallory, Jessie, Abby, Shannon, and Logan. And their fiances. "Instead of parents coming here and embarassing you!"-Kristy said.

"No chance of that," David Micheal muttered, glancing at Bart.

"The catch is the school does something for us," Kristy told them.

"And you take us out to a restaurant afterwards!"-Abby yelled. "But save your money, we'll do this again at your prom!"  She eyed Jackie Rodowski, who was complaining about lack of money. The students clapped and cheered

"Well the babysitter's club chaperoning beats any adult chaperones!"-Jackie exclaimed as they walked towards the gym. "I don't even see much teachers this is going to be great night!"

Natalie started to agree, she didn't see Max anywhere either. "Lets go!"-Nick exclaimed, taking Kerry's hand. Nick, Kerry, Jackie, and Margo went to dance. Natalie and Lindsey stayed togther while Louisa and Suzi were asked to dance by  Matt and Jake Kuhn.

"I need punch!"-Karen Brewer excliamed, fanning herself while Kyle ran off to get punch. Natalie shook her head at the poor guy. "I heard Pamela is wearing the same dress!"

Pamela came in the same fluffy dress as Karen but red. "Oh my gosh!" both girls screamed.

Kyle returned with punch. "Cool down Karen," he said.

Natalie and Lindsey watched, amused until Linny came by, looking uncharacteristically shy. "Do you want to dance?" he asked Lindsey. Lindsey glanced at Natalie, who nodded.

"I'll be back for punch," Lindsey told Natalie before walking off with Linny. Natalie watched them for awhile before sitting down in a chair.

"Can I ask for a dance?" a voice a said. Natalie looked up to see David Micheal smiling at her in a dark reddish-brown dockers and a silk, mauve party shirt. Her heart skipped a beat.

"You can," Natalie replied, smiling a little.

"Then can I dance with you?"-David Micheal asked. Natalie giggled and took his hand. They went to center of the dance floor. David Micheal smiled, easily as stopped, opposite of each other and started moving with the rhythm. Natalie smiled, casually and giggled as she had fun.

Linny and Lindsey were dancing to the beat and having fun. Linny was a hard nut to crack to a lot of people, but Lindsey saw the soft, vurnerable side to him. She laughed as he smiled at her, doing a funny move. She tilted her head back.

The song changed: {http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=epndX5ad1l8}. They still moved a bit but the tempo changed do a slower one  and it was a partners' dance. Linny and Lindsey looked at each akwardly, as the tempo became slower.

Linny was hard on the outside but very soft on the inside. Lindsey knew this well. As she looked into his guarded eyes she knew he was angry even at her because of Natalie. To him she should've told Natalie to stop playing with David Micheal's emotions. But he didn't know Natalie's side. He only felt this way because he really cared for David Micheal. He was afraid of getting hurt and his close ones getting hurt. Lindsey was afraid of his moods, afraid she'd lose him. She put her arms around his neck. Linny looked down at her in surprise then he smiled, softly. He put his hands on her shoulder and waist. They spun around, slowly as the lyrics started. Lindsey hoped it would never stop. Linny felt calmer than he had in a long time as he looked into Lindsey's eyes.

David Micheal and Natalie changed their pace as the tempo slowed. Natalie glanced around and saw the other couples were starting to slow dance. She glanced back at David Micheal, akwardly. He smiled easily at her. But he stared at her like she couldn't avoid like she did when she was shy. Like he knew everything on her mind and she couldn't put a poker face on. His eyes saw into her soul. And as she braved looking back, she understood him too. He moved closer to her. Then hesitate before puting a hand on her shoulder and waist. She put her arms around his neck. They looked at each other as they spun around, fluidly.

Then  Max stompted in, late. Right when David Micheal kissed Natalie in the middle of the dance floor. Looking haggard even though he wore designer white dockers, silk peach shirt, and a white vest. His gelled hair was a little tousled. Pamela was drooling at him even though she was with an unknown, older guy. He charged to David Micheal and shoved him off Natalie. David Micheal gave a start. Then he shoved Max back. Max backed into Jackie, knocking his drink out of his hand. "Hey, I was going to drink that!"-Jackie exclaimed.

They started fighting, punching and showing. The crowd, that stopped dancing, surrounded them. _"Fight! Fight! Fight!"_ The chaperones stopped dancing and ran towards them.

Bart, Sam, Pete, and Logan ran in the center, pushing through the students. Kristy blew a piercing whistle with her fingers, curled, pusing through the crowd too. "Break it up, you guys!" she yelled. Ethan,  and Logan were holding Max back while Bart and Sam held David Micheal back. She pushed the crowd around the fighting boys back.

"You know, we could use a new gym coach," the principal said to Kristy, wiping his forhead.

"The students don't deserve that," Bart said.

"Yes," the principal agreed. He looked at Max and David Micheal. "You two better behave yourselves or you fnd yourselves kicked out of the dance tonight," he said.

"Stay away from my girl!"-Max hissed, grabbing Natalie's hand and pulling her through the crowd to the door with him. David Micheal stormed out the gym from the other side. Even though the dancing resumed, a lot of kids milled outside as the gossip and drama unfolded.

"Kids," Bart muttered."We were never that dramatic!"

Logan nodded. "Tell me about it!"

"Excuse me," Kerry interjected, "yeah right! I find that hard to believe!"

Mary-Anne laughed. "She's right," Mary-Anne said, "don't lie!"

"Exactly," Stacey said, "we had tons of drama in our days here."

"Drama is unavoidable here," Margo added.

"Jessie!"-Jessie said.

"That's why this place brings back memories," Claudia said, looking around. The older girls laughed.

"I don't know about our drama, but the drama at this dance is tense and probably escalating," Kristy warned.

"Let's go keep a watch," Sam agreed.

"Yeah,"  Bart agreed.

"1/2 of us should keep a careful watch on David Micheal and Max if they fight again and 1/2 of us stay here," Logan said. "Kristy, Bart, Sam, Abby, Pete, and I will go follow them," Logan said, "the rest of you stay here to continue chaperoning. And clean up war zone, I think some balloons were popped in the big fight.”

"Okay, Kristy's second in command," Abby saluted Logan. The chaperones and a few of the kids laughed.

======

Outside the gym, David Micheal stormed through the hallway until he was outside. The cool breeze cooled his boiling blood. "Here man," a voice said behind him. He turned around to see Linny with a drink in his hand. "Drink this man, it'll cool you down," Linny said.

David Micheal took the drink from Linny. "Thanks," he said. He took a sip and didn't realize he was thirsty.

"You've got a nice cut," Linny said, "but you gave Max a nicer one." David Micheal couldn't help but smikle a bit.

Nick and Jackie caught up to them. "Man you gave Max a new shiny thing for his collection!"-Jackie exclaimed. "That's the best shiner anyone ever got!"

"You wrecked him good!"-Nick exclaimed. "Almost as good as his car! I saw it outside!"

======

On the other end of the hall, Max was dragging Natalie to the courtyard. A few kids  milling around there gave them odd looks. It seems everyone knew what happened already, gossip got around quick. Max pushed Natalie up against a arch, outside. "What are you playing at, Springer?"-Max demanded. "You know the deal!"

Natalie pushed Max off her. "What are you playing at?" she asked. "You never asked me to the dance, you were busy picking up girls today."

Max glared at her. "One slip and Davy Micheal Jones ends up behind jail," Max warned Natalie.

"You're bleeding," Natalie told Max, "how long will it be there? Nice trophy right?" Max grabbed Natalie's chin and put his face in hers.  angrily.

"Just one more mistake," Max warned Natalie, "and learn the jail visiting hours." He pushed her face away.

Natalie glared at Max with full force. "You're not the boss of me, that's not part of the deal!"

Max laughed before pushing her onto the table. He leaned in, planting a big smooch on her. At the same time Linny, David Micheal, Nick, and Jackie walked by to the gym. David Micheal lunged towards Max, who didn't notice them, but Linny, Nick, and Jackie held David Micheal back. "She's not worth it!"-Linny yelled. Max pulled part from Natalie, who was too surprised to react angrily to Max.

Other students crowded around them.

Lindsey, Margo, Kerry, Suzi, Louisa pushed through the crowd. "Well look she is a two-timing sl**!" a gleeful voice said. Pamela was standing with her arms folded, smug. Leslie and Janine flocked her with high, side ponytales.

They were laughing. Benson and Benjamin were shaking their heads. Max smirked a bit before pretendign to look confused. "She kissed two people in one dance!" Lesilie shouted. 

 

 

Natalie went upstairs with Louisa, who gave her questioning looks. "What was that," she asked, glancing out the window at the middle of the stairs to see David Micheal running across the street in his boxers. Then at Natalie wearing David Micheal's shorts.  
"He gave me his shorts and jacket after he saved me from- I mean with Max," Natalie replied, embarassed.

"Why didn't Max give you his jacket and shorts," Louisa asked confused.

Natalie's face boiled hearing Max's name.  "He didn't have time since he chased the guy and told me to David Micheal to bring me here. So David Micheal gave me his clothes," Natalie thought quickly, surprising herself.

Louise bought it. "Are you going to give it back to him," she asked, slyly.

"I'm going to leave it in his hamper in his room," she said, embarassed. She paused nervously outside of Karen's suite sized room. Her clothes were in there. Louisa nodded at her and she entered.

"Why are you wearing boy's shorts," Nancy asked. The shorts went past Natalie's knees.

 "Those are David Micheal's lucky shorts," Kristy and Karen exclaimed at the same time.

"He always wears those silver shorts with a unicorn dragon on it after each game," Kristy said. "Sam and step-dad bought it for him when he was feeling blue."

Natalie blushed bright red as all the girls paused what they were doing and all eyes fell on Natalie. "I-I," Natalie stammered, "the..."

Louisa rescued her. "Her stalker kidnapped her again. Max and David Micheal saved her, Max chased the stalker and told David Micheal to bring her here. He gave her his clothes to cover herself."

All the girls gasped. "Are you alright," Charlotte asked.

"Yeah looks like it was a close call," Becca said.

"It's alright, I'm okay," Natalie replied, "they got there in time."

"Good to hear," Kerry said.

"From now on don't go anywhere alone," Kristy told Natalie, "since your stalker is on the loose.

 _You have no idea,_ Natalie thought, _he got what he wants so he won't bother me for now._ "Okay," she replied, nodding. Kristy smiled at her.

Natalie opened her bag, took her stuff, and went to Karen's bathroom. When she was ready for bed she went outside with David Micheal's shorts.  She found David Micheal's room since she was there before. She put her hand on the glass knob, expecting someone from the house to appear and question her. She opened the door to the orange room and  put the shorts  in David Micheal's hamper. T

hen she went back to Karen's room. The girls pretended to be busy when she came in but she knew they were only paying attention to her. "Do you like Max," Kerry asked innocently, playing with her nails, "or Max?" She looked up at Natalie.

Natalie's stomach churned. "David Micheal just helped me because he figured out the stalker was going to get me from a clue," Natalie said, "I'm with Max." The words were bitter. She got in her sleeping bag and watched the movie with the other girls. Before she dozed off, she smelt a familiar cologne.

~-~-

David Micheal ran across the street from his house to Linny's house. He knocked once and Linny answered with an odd expression seeing him in his boxers. "I'll explain later," David Micheal replied, walking in past Linny. The guys were lounging around the sitting room. They all gave him weird stares. "Me and...Max," David Micheal explained, 'Max' was bitter on his lips, "saved Natalie from the stalker who kidnapped Natalie again. Her dress was ripped so I gave her my clothes to wear when I gave her a ride here." _From Max's,_ David Micheal thought. He looked at Ricky. "I left your moped outside thanks for letting me borrow it." David Micheal tossed the keys to him.

_"No problem," Ricky replied, catching the keys.

_"Isn't Springer going out with Delaney," Bobby asked, "so why didn't Delany give Natalie his clothes?"

_"Yeah it would make more sense for Springer's boyfriend Delaney to give her his clothes," Jake said, "where was Max?" All the boys glanced at David Micheal. Linny was looking at David Micheal, curiously.

_David Micheal tensed up at Max's name _He was cutting her clothes_ ,  David Micheal thought, angrily. "He ran after the stalker," David Micheal replied, offhandly.

_"How'd you know Springer was in trouble and what was Max doing," Kyle asked.

_ _Because Max is a creep and it's anyone  with him needs to saved_ , David Micheal thought. Instead he explained about the statue with the initials.

_"It looks like you're saving Springer more than Delaney," Matt said.

_ _Because Max is doing the opposite,_ David Micheal thought. "Max is slow," David Micheal just said.

_"You got that right," Kyle laughed. He fist bumped David Micheal. No one else asked questions but Linny looked at David Micheal oddly, like he knew something was up. David Micheal went up and changed. The rest of the night was spent watching a movie.

~`~`~

The next day at school people were buzzing about seeing Natalie in David Micheal's shorts while the latter only wore boxers. Rumors of Natalie doing it with David Micheal went off and Natalie was called a slut. The events of the sleepover didn't help.

_Natalie was the last to leave the car because she couldn't find her bag from the trunk. She bumped into David Micheal as he walked from Linny's car. "What a slut," some student said about her loudly.

_Natalie's eyes stung. "Sorry," she managed to  say to David Micheal. She looked up to see his eyes boring into her soul, but not judgementally just knowingly.

_"Sorry," he also said softly. Natalie walked around him and her eyes locked with Linny's who looked at unidentifiable anger. If she didn't know better she could've sworn she saw disappointment in Linny's face. She looked away, ashamed and quickly walked to the building.

_"Come on man," Linny said to David Micheal, who was staring after Natalie. Linny glanced at David Micheal, impatiently.

_Natalie was fed up when she entered the school hallway. "Hello Natalie," someone said, putting an arm around her. She looked up into ice blue eyes. She expected to meet Lindsey first but she was greeted by Max instead. "How are you doing?"

_"Um fine," Natalie replied as Max led her to the lockers near the staircase. The first bell rang.Their lockers were in the same block.

_Benson and Benjamin, Max's posse, were waiting there. "I'm hoping you're free to come with me to the Carte Bleu?"  Natalie had opened her locker and took out a book. She didn't know how to reply or say 'no' if she could. Max looked at her with an amused smirk.

"Aren't we already scheduled to go to the Blue Martini," Benjamin asked or demanded.

_"Just this once," Max replied.

_"Hoes before bros," Benson muttered. Natalie turned red.

_"Sorry Natalie, they're right," Max said, innocenly "so do you want to head to the Blue Martini with us?"

_Natalie was about to say 'no' but Max waved at someone. "Hey David Micheal, way to save the game last week," he said, "you're keen with risks."

_David Micheal closed his locker. "Yeah," he replied, shifting his books. He glanced at Natalie and Max before leaving.

_Max smirked at Natalie. "O-kay," Natalie replied, defeated. "Can I bring friend?" she asked.

_Max glanced at Benson and Benjamin. Then he smirked at Natalie. "Sure my friends could use dates," Max replied.

_"Okay," Natalie said as she shut her locker. She didn't know if her friends would go with Max's sleezy friends unless they thought she really liked Max.

_"See ya and tell your friends to meet us by the car," Max said, spring off her locker and leaving. She heard Benson mutter something about 'hot dorky chicks'.

=~=~=~

Natalie met Lindsey, Margo, and Kerry when she walked to homeroom. "Hey," Margo said.

Natalie smiled at her. "Guys," she said as they sat down at their desks. "Any of you want dates?" she asked.

  1. Margo raised an eyebrow at her.    "Kerry and I have boyfriends," Margo said.



"Right," Natalie replied. She looked at Lindsey and Kerry. "How about you guys?" she asked. "I'm going to the Blue Martini with Max and his friends.

  
"Benson and Benjamin are jerks," Lindsey said, firmly. Lindsey was usually shy and hid her face with her curly, ginger hair. But she had a flame in her eyes.

"Okay," Natalie said. She spotted her sister, Louise and Lindsey's sister, Suzi. She went over. "Hey," Natalie said to Louise and Suzi.

"Hey," they replied.

"Max invited me to the Blue Martini with his friends. I was wondering if you guys would like to come with me?" she asked.

Louise and Suzi looked at each other. "Okay," Suzi said. Natalie was shocked they agreed so quickly.

"It doesn't have to be a date," Natalie said.

Louise nodded. "Sure," she said. Natalie told where they'd meet Max after school and went back to her desk.

 **"** And remember, pick up your chicks, **"** Benson said through the intercom.

 **"** And make sure they have hot clothes, **"** Benjamin added.

 **"** Cause homecoming is tonight, **"** Benson said.

Natalie glanced at Louse and Suzi but they were unfazed. 

========

After school ended Natalie went to her locker when she saw Linny and Nick there pass by. Linny gave her a cold look. She knew Linny didn't like her but she didn't know why.

Natalie shook her head as she closed her locker. She met Louise and Suzi as she walked to the door. The three of them went to the parking lot where they met Max, Benson, and Benjamin. Benson and Benjamin eyed Louise and Suzi, disrespectfully but the two girls ignored them. Max smirked at Natalie. "Hey," he greeted Louis and Suzi. "Glad you're coming with." Natalie didn't even know Max ever heard of slang in his stuffy, rich life.

"Let's go," Max said. They got in his blue convertible. Natalie up front and Louse and Suzi on one side of the backseat, Benson and Benjamin on the other side. They didn't notice David Micheal came out into the field for soccer practice. He watched the car pull away.

"Forget her," Linny said, walking besides David-Micheal, "she's a gold digger! Linny kicked the ball harder than he intended and it bounced against the goal post.

"Why would Louise and Suzi go with her?"-David-Micheal asked, not hearing Linny. David Micheal kicked the ball as it rebounded to him.

 "Hopefully she didn't corrupt them too," Linny said. But David-Micheal was wondering what Max was up to as he watched the blue car disappear into the main road. David Micheal absently dribbled the ball.

========

Max pulled up to Natalie and Louisa's house so the girls could get ready. The girls got off quickly and Max pulled away. "Are you okay with this?"-Natalie asked, once they were inside.

"Sure, if you need company," Louisa said, "I won't let you go alone with Max's sleezy friends."

"Even if Max is there," Suzi added.

"Thanks," Natalie said. They went upstairs and put on clothes. They all wore wore plaid skirts and fuzzy sweatshirts of different colors. They took good fitting matching bags.

"Don't worry, we know these things since we're more popular," Suzi said, "you and Lindsey are too innocent Natalie." Suzi set her layered golden-brown hair.

"That's we we couldn't let you go alone," Louisa said.

"Thanks, what would I do without you?"-Natalie asked, sincerly.

"Get lost," Louisa said, laughing. She became serious. "Why are you dating Max?" she asked. "I know he's popular but he's a a sleaze."

"Yeah, you can do better," Suzi added. "Plus don't you like David MIicheal? Lindsey likes his friend, Linny, who likes her back even if he's too stubborn to admit it."

Natalie didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell them about Max's blackmailing. "He's not hurting you is he," Louisa asked, staring at her.

Suzi looked at her too. "Like abuse?" she asked. "They said leave the abuser in health class."

"He's not abusing me," Natalie replied, but thought it would be convenient if they got suspicious. If she told them the truth and they did something, Max would get angry. Then David Micheal could be in jail. No, she couldn't let that happen. "Really, it's fine," Natalie told them, "he never laid a hand on me." _He only tried to rape me,_ she thought.

"Okay," Louisa said after exchanging a glance with Suzi. Natalie finished putting on some lipgloss and eyeshadow last. They left without talking.

Max was waiting outside and the girls got in. Then Max drove to downtown and soon pulled up in front of the Blue Martini. It was a little seedy looking. Natalie glanced at Louisa and Suzi. If they were worried they didn't show it. The boys got out of the car and the girls, hesitantely followed. Inside the building a screen of smoke covered the area. It was actually a sports bar. Max and his friends ordered drinks while the girls stayed together. Natalie wondered why Max invited her, he it on every other smoozy girl which suited Natalie just fine.

"Have a drink," Benjamin said to Louisa.

"No thanks," Louisa said, pushing the drink back at him.

"How about you?"-Benson asked Suzi.

"What do you think?"-Suzi asked, sliding the drink so hard it almost tipped over.

"Lighten up, princess!"-Benson said.

"You first," Suzi replied.

"Okay!"-Max said, ordering himself a second drink. "How about you?" he asked Natalie.

"No," Natalie replied.

"So you gals down for coming to the dance with us?"-Benson asked.

"No!"-Suzi and Louisa said at the same time.

"We're just here to keep Natalie company, don't get any ideas," Suzi told him.

"Natalie, can you come with me for a second?"-Max asked

"Okay," Natalie said. She got up and walked outside with Max.

"Why are your sister and friend being rude to mine?"-Max demanded. "Do I need to remind you of our agreement?"

"They aren't part of this deal and aren't interested in your friends," Natalie replied. "As for our deal, if I uphold my end of the deal, you can't do anything to David Micheal," Natalie said.

"We'll see about that," Max muttered. He went inside. The rest of the evening the guys hit on other girls in front of the girls.

"How could you do that to Natalie?"-Louisa demanded of Max.

"This is between Natalie and me," Max replied. "She wants me that bad and it looks good on me to date SHS's easy girl," Max replied, after a sip of his 4th drink.

Louisa knocked his drink off the table. "Pig!" she hissed. She pulled out some money and dropped it in front of Max for the drink. Max pushed it back to her with a smirk.

"We want to go home!"-Suzi demanded.

"Fine," Benson slurred. Max nodded and got up, tipsy. She pulled his keys out. Louisa snatched it from him.

"I'm driving!" she said. "I wnat to go home alive." Without giving him a chance to argue she lead Natalie and Suzi outside. They got in the car and the boys stumbled in a minute later. Louisa drove to the Papidakas' house and got out of the drivers seat. Natalie and Suzi also got out. They walked to their house which was around the corner of the Papidakas' since it was an upper class house.  They left Max to pull the car up to his house. They heard a crash as they walked. Louisa and Suzi chuckled, seeing Max crashed into a recycling can.

Louisa looked at Natalie. "What are you doing?"-Louisa hissed. "Why are you with that guy?!"

"Yeah!"-Suzi added.

"What's really going on?"-Louisa asked. "I know you don't like him. I know you like David Micheal. So why are you with him?"

"I can't tell you now," Natalie said, pleadingly, "but he's playing games with me. So I'm stuck with him. I can't tell you right now, please trust me."

"Why can't you tell us?"-Suzi asked. "What games is he playing?"

"Is he hurting you?"-Louisa asked.

"No,  he's just doing what he did today," Natalie said.

"Are you going to the dance with him?"-Louisa asked as they reached home. Natalie nodded. They went to their room and looked through the dresses they bought last time. Natalie pulled out the light purple, beaded, knee length french sleeved dress. With matching silver stoned, purple sandals with low heels with beads. She sighed. She wished it was happier. She put on the dress, put her curly hair in two parts in front, one in the back with a braid at the front of her hair. She had a small purple wristlet. Louisa wore something similar in green with a green wristlet and Suzi in peach with a peach wristlet. They left and met up with Lindsey, Margo, and Kerry who wore coral, sky blue, and pink. With matching wristlet purses and low heels.

  
Nick and Jackie gave the girls a ride. While Nick and Jackie's other friends went together. Natalie preferred to go with them than Max. She hadn't seen Max since he crashed his car and hoped he wasn't going. They reached the school a little early but everyone was there. [Music ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0L7q2KfT6ho&feature=related)filled her ears form the outside: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0L7q2KfT6ho&feature=related><>The gym was filled with balloons, streamers, and clear lacey paper over the lights to give the gym color. A little disco light was there too. But they were still in the hall. "Hey!" Bart Taylor exclaimed, standing at the table. "Welcome SHS students! Welcome to the 1996 Valentines Ball!"

"Bart?"-David Micheal exclaimed. Natalie saw David Micheal emerge from his group of friends. "Why are you here?"

"Well if it isn't Dave Mike!"-Bart exclaimed. "I'll tell you, it's something to see you at your dance! It wasn't long ago I babysat you and you made a song about me! What was it? _Me my Bart banna fanana fart._ I really liked that one!"

"Bart!" another voice exclaimed. Now Kyle pushed forward. "What are you doing here?" Kyle glanced at David Micheal. "By the way, thanks for the song. It was very useful!"

"Remember squirt!"-Bart exclaimed. "I'm chaperoning your dance today!"

"The old Babysitters Club volunteered to chaperone your dance," Kristy said, followed by Mary-Anne, Claudia, Dawn, Stacey, Mallory, Jessie, Abby, Shannon, and Logan. And their fiances. "Instead of parents coming here and embarassing you!"-Kristy said.

"No chance of that," David Micheal muttered, glancing at Bart.

"The catch is the school does something for us," Kristy told them.

"And you take us out to a restaurant afterwards!"-Abby yelled. "But save your money, we'll do this again at your prom!"  She eyed Jackie Rodowski, who was complaining about lack of money. The students clapped and cheered

"Well the babysitter's club chaperoning beats any adult chaperones!"-Jackie exclaimed as they walked towards the gym. "I don't even see much teachers this is going to be great night!"

Natalie started to agree, she didn't see Max anywhere either. Some upbeat music started. "Lets go!"-Nick exclaimed, taking Kerry's hand. Nick, Kerry, Jackie, and Margo went to dance. Natalie and Lindsey stayed togther while Louisa and Suzi were asked to dance by  Matt and Jake Kuhn.

"I need punch!"-Karen Brewer excliamed, fanning herself while Kyle ran off to get punch. Natalie shook her head at the poor guy. "I heard Pamela is wearing the same dress!"

Pamela came in the same fluffy dress as Karen but red. "Oh my gosh!" both girls screamed.

Kyle returned with punch. "Cool down Karen," he said.

Natalie and Lindsey watched, amused until Linny came by, looking uncharacteristically shy. "Do you want to dance?" he asked Lindsey. Lindsey glanced at Natalie, who nodded.

"I'll be back for punch," Lindsey told Natalie before walking off with Linny. Natalie watched them for awhile before sitting down in a chair.

"Can I ask for a dance?" a voice a said. Natalie looked up to see David Micheal smiling at her in a dark reddish-brown dockers and a silk, mauve party shirt. Her heart skipped a beat.

"You can," Natalie replied, smiling a little.

"Then can I dance with you?"-David Micheal asked. Natalie giggled and took his hand. They went to the center. Then faced each other before letting the rhythm take over.

Linny and Lindsey were dancing, freely. Lindsey never saw Linny so free before.

Natalie smiled a bit as they danced. Linny smiled and Lindsey thought her eyes were decieving her. Linny was angry with everyone, including David Micheal, but noticably with her over Natalie. But Linny didn't know how everything affected Natalie, she was trying to make things right.

Then the [dance music changed](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XeSJwAnS5So): <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XeSJwAnS5So> Everyone had to change their pace with the tempo. Natalie and David Micheal looked at each other akwardly. The other couples started slow dancing. Linny looked at Lindsey, intently. Lindsey knew all the coolness from Linny was cooling down the heat of emotion he had for his close ones. He was like a tornado when it came together. And he was really soft under that hard shell.  She surprised herself and Linny by throwing her arms around Linny's neck. Linny looked at her in shock then put his hands on her shoulder and waist. As they spun around in beat and she smelt his amber smell, she thought Linny was the reason they invented the saying: "love was friendship on fire."

David Micheal and Natalie looked at each other akwardly. Natalie felt like David Micheal could see through her mind and soul. Like he could read her feelings, which made her want to shy away. But she was like a deer in headlights. But David Micheal wasn't mean or accusatory. He looked like he wanted her to open up, to communicate with him. Like he was going to bare his soul too. He moved closer, as Natalie smelt his cool water cologne she felt like there was no going back. He looked down at her, imploringly. She looked up at him and moved closer. Then he smiled and put his hands on her waist and shoulder. And she put her arms around his neck. David Micheal felt great smelling her Jasmine perfume as the spun around.

David Micheal couldn't describe the feeling as they danced. Nick spun Kerry around, he was always the quiet one but Kerry really liked him for his quietness. He was lucky. Jackie spun around with Margo in a beat. Margo was tons of fun, Jackie was glad they were together. Karen sighed as Kyle lead her around. Hannie clutched Ricky as they spun around, matching paces. She never thought she'd end up with Karen's pretend husband in 1st grade. "I'm glad you and Karen divorced," she told Ricky, who chuckled. Nancy grinned as Bobbi, leading, spun her around. Louisa was spun around by Jake in beat. Suzi was dipped by Matt.

Max stompted in, late.  Looking haggard even though he wore designer white dockers, silk peach shirt, and a white vest. His gelled hair was a little tousled. Pamela was drooling at him even though she was with an unknown, older guy. He charged to David Micheal and shoved him off Natalie. David Micheal gave a start. Then he shoved Max back into the punch bowl which flew everywhere.

"Hey I was going to drink that!" young Archie Rodowski complained. His friends patted him on the back.

They got into a little fight and a crowd surrounded them. _"Fight! Fight! Fight!"_ The chaperones stopped dancing.

Bart, Sam, Pete, and Logan ran in the center, pushing through the students. Kristy blew a piercing whistle with her fingers, curled, pusing through the crowd too. "Break it up, you guys!" she yelled. Ethan,  and Logan were holding Max back while Bart and Sam held David Micheal back. She pushed the crowd around the fighting boys back.

"You know, we could use a new gym coach," the principal said to Kristy, wiping his forhead.

"The students don't deserve that," Bart said.

"Yes," the principal agreed. He looked at Max and David Micheal. "You two better behave yourselves or you fnd yourselves kicked out of the dance tonight," he said.

"Stay away from my girl!"-Max hissed, grabbing Natalie's hand and pulling her through the crowd to the door with him. David Micheal stormed out the gym from the other side. Even though the dancing resumed, a lot of kids milled outside as the gossip and drama unfolded.

"Kids," Bart muttered."We were never that dramatic!"

Logan nodded. "Tell me about it!"

"Excuse me," Kerry interjected, "yeah right! I find that hard to believe!"

Mary-Anne laughed. "She's right," Mary-Anne said, "don't lie!"

"Exactly," Stacey said, "we had tons of drama in our days here."

"Drama is unavoidable here," Margo added.

"Jessie!"-Jessie said.

"That's why this place brings back memories," Claudia said, looking around. The older girls laughed.

"I don't know about our drama, but the drama at this dance is tense and probably escalating," Kristy warned.

"Let's go keep a watch," Sam agreed.

"Yeah,"  Bart agreed.

"1/2 of us should keep a careful watch on David Micheal and Max if they fight again and 1/2 of us stay here," Logan said. "Kristy, Bart, Sam, Abby, Pete, and I will go follow them," Logan said, "the rest of you stay here to continue chaperoning. And clean up war zone, I think some balloons were popped in the big fight.”

"Okay, Kristy's second in command," Abby saluted Logan. The chaperones and a few of the kids laughed.

======

Outside the gym, David Micheal stormed through the hallway until he was outside. The cool breeze cooled his boiling blood. "Here man," a voice said behind him. He turned around to see Linny with a drink in his hand. "Drink this man, it'll cool you down," Linny said.

David Micheal took the drink from Linny. "Thanks," he said. He took a sip and didn't realize he was thirsty.

"You've got a nice cut," Linny said, "but you gave Max a nicer one." David Micheal couldn't help but smikle a bit.

Nick and Jackie caught up to them. "Man you gave Max a new shiny thing for his collection!"-Jackie exclaimed. "That's the best shiner anyone ever got!"

"You wrecked him good!"-Nick exclaimed. "Almost as good as his car! I saw it outside!"

======

On the other end of the hall, Max was dragging Natalie to the courtyard. A few kids  milling around there gave them odd looks. It seems everyone knew what happened already, gossip got around quick. Max pushed Natalie up against a arch, outside. "What are you playing at, Springer?"-Max demanded. "You know the deal!"

Natalie pushed Max off her. "What are you playing at?" she asked. "You never asked me to the dance, you were busy picking up girls today."

Max glared at her. "One slip and Davy Micheal Jones ends up behind jail," Max warned Natalie.

"You're bleeding," Natalie told Max, "how long will it be there? Nice trophy right?" Max pulled Natalie towards him by grabbing her hair.

Max's face was right in Natalie's, he glanced down once. Natalie swatted his hands. "Just one more mistake," Max warned Natalie, "and learn the jail visiting hours."

Natalie glared at Max with full force. "You're not the boss of me, that's not part of the deal!"

Max laughed before pushing her down onto the table. He leaned in, planting a big smooch on her. At the same time Linny, David Micheal, Nick, and Jackie walked by to the gym.  David Micheal lunged towards Max, who didn't notice them, but Linny, Nick, and Jackie held David Micheal back. "She's not worth it!"-Linny told David Micheal. A crowd of other students form around them and a few wolf whistled. Surprised, Max pulled part from Natalie, who was too surprised to react angrily to Max, jerked up. Her face heated up.

Lindsey, Margo, Kerry, Suzi, Louisa pushed through the crowd. "Well look she is a two-timing sl**!" a gleeful voice said. Pamela was standing with her arms folded, smug. Leslie and Janine flocked her with high, side ponytales.

They were laughing. Benson and Benjamin were shaking their heads. Max smirked a bit before pretendign to look confused. "She kissed two people in one dance!" Lesilie shouted. "This is the second time, the first was at the game!" Max pretended to be shocked. "Twice? At the game?" he asked Natalie, with a fake hurt look. Truthfully, he knew about both times. He saw the basketball game one and Benson told him about the dance. If Natalie didn't want to uncover him in front of everyone she would've voted him for an oscar.

The students started whispering to each other, looking at Natalie. Pamela was laughing. But the worst part was Linny glaring at Natalie, her friends looking confused &  disappointed, her sister and Suzi looking confused & upset, and Karen, Hannie, & Nancy looking like they couldn't believe it. She couldn't even look at David Micheal. Tears stung Natalie's eyes. "She's a gold digger!"-Pamela exclaimed.

"You're one to talk," Karen retorted to Pamela but gave Natalie a 'what the devil' look. The chaperones finally made it through. "Okay break it up!"-Logan announced.

"C'mon break it up!"-Kristy yelled.

"Keep going nothing to see here," Abby said, ushering the crowd with her hands. Linny gave Natalie a dirty look, then turned on his heel. The old babysitters club glanced at Louisa, Natalie, and Max before going inside.

 Everyone started leaving, glancing back at them, including Natalie's friends. Max smirked at Natalie. "Natalie, I never knew you would do this!" He winked at her before hopping up and stomping away in character.

 

Natalie brought her knees up to her chin as everyone was gone. Louisa walked up to her and gave her a small hug. "I know Max is using you," Louisa said, "just stay strong.  Let's go home." Natalie got up and walked with Louisa outside, even though the dance wasn't over. The cool air felt great after the awful night. Louisa led Natalie to a bus stop. 

"Won't Jake miss you?"-Natalie asked after a bit of silence.

"There are other dances," Louisa replied, "plus I'm getting sick of the SHS students' pettiness." Natalie was grateful, she didn't want to face anyone after that dance. She was especially grateful Louisa was understanding but not prying her to talk. She wasn't sure she could talk without weeping. A bus came five minutes later and they got on."When does the next bus come?"-Louisa asked the bus driver as it stopped down town.

"Hour and a half," the bus driver told them.

"Okay thanks," Louisa said and turned to Natalie. "Let's get off here!" {<[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GN2k1EbMOUg&feature=related](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GN2k1EbMOUg&feature=related)>}

"Okay," Natalie said. Louisa pulled the chain and the bus stopped downtown. Louisa paid the fair as they got off the bus and walked downtown.

"Hey look there's a play!"-Louisa exclaimed, pointing at a picture of 'Captain Planet' play poster. "Let's go see it!"

"Alright," Natalie said, feeling fresh and less sad in the cool open air with the exciting lights and smells. Her mind was already off the drama. The girls went to the building of the play and went to the ticket booth. "It's also one and a half hours, perfect!"

"Two tickets please," Louisa said.

"You're in luck, we almost sold out," the man said, looking them over, "and you'd be all dressed up for nothing!"The man handed her 2 tickets and she paid.

 _Hopefully we won't be repeating this in New York_ _during the prom,_ Natalie thought, miserably. But she didn't have time to dwell as Louisa pulled her into the dark theatre. They sat in the middle but had a good view. The play was great, especially the new addition of the Aether planateer, Ciya. Sadly the romance between Ciya and Ma-Ti, reminded her of herself and David Micheal but she still enjoyed the play. She even laughed a lot. After the play ended she completely forgot her troubles.

"I died laughing when Wheeler torched himself," Natalie gushed as they walked outside at 12am.

Louisa laughed. "That was great," Louisa agreed. "Reminds me of myself when I was younger."

"We still have a half an hour until the bus comes," Natalie said.

"Let's go get pizza!"-Louisa exclaimed. They walked down the street until they found a pizzeria. After they ate they came outside as the bus rolled in.

Natalie smiled to herself as the bus drove away from downtown, she didn't have this much fun in a long time. She felt free, content, and herself in these moments. Not bogged down by a psycho's game in a petty highschool. When they reached home Louisa and Natalie watched a movie in their pajamas. "Louisa?"-Natalie said.

"Yeah?"-Louisa asked.

"You're the best sister ever!"-Natalie told her.

Louisa grinned. "I know!" They giggled and threw small pillows at each other. Then continued watching the movie while eating popcorn.

=======

The next day Natalie was woken by her radio: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BXLSgUQ8JZI&feature=related>. She didn't want to get up and face the school world. She went to sleep and woke up twenty minutes later by the warm rays. She couldn't miss her math quiz today so she had no choice. Reluctantly she got up but the warm rays comforted her like a blanket of warmth over her. through her pretty bedroom window. She got ready, showering, then wearing a coral peasant shirt, capris, and a coral boho bag. Her room looked pretty, the dress from yesterday on her hamper adding to the fairytale princess glow of her room. But she was snapped out of it as she looked at her clock after combing her hair into a ponytale. She quickly applied lipgloss and put her sandals on. She went downstairs and saw Louisa was already gone.

  
She picked up the phone then put it down. _Thsi is silly!_ she thought. _I can't ignroe them, they're my friends_. She picked up the phone again and dialed Margo's number with shaking hands. "Hello?"-Mallory answered.

"Hi, Mrs. Pike is Margo there?"-Natalie asked.

"No, she  left earlier, didn't she pick you up?"-Mallory asked.

Natalie tasted salt as tears pricked her eyes. She knew her friends ditched her, they were mad at her. "It's okay, I woke up late," Natalie said.

"Okay..."-Mallory said, not sounding convinced. Natalie rememered she was at the dance and probably saw what happened. She probably put two & two together. _Great, I made a fool of myself to the old babysitter club. Wonder what they think of me?_ she thought.

"Don't they usually wait for you?"-Mallory asked. "And doesn't your school start fifteen minutes later?"

"Um yea but I was very there," Natalie replied.

"Okay, Nick wakes up late too," Mallory said, "he can pick you up."

"No that's-"-Natalie started to say but Mallory didn't listen.

"One sec...Nick!" Natalie heard Nick reply.

"Okay, he will pick you up in 2 minutes," Mallory told Natalie.

"He doesn't have to, I can walk," Natalie said.

"Don't worry bout, it's the least we can do after Margo ditched you," Mallory replied. "About whatever happened last night, you don't seem like a bad girl at all. Personally I think Margo is just being a drama queen. But a word of advice, hanging around the wrong people will always ruin your rep in highschool."

"I know," Natalie said, "well thanks." Then she hung up after saying bye. _If only she knew,_ Natalie thought.

She nervously paced back and forth, watching the TV and drinking orange juice. She didn't want Nick and his friends picking her up. She picked up her bag and thought about walking to school. Even though it would be a little rude to make Nick come for nothing. But she didn't want to face them. She opened her door and walked out to see Nick's car.

 _Agh,_ she thought, seeing them there. Jackie Rodowski Linny were in the backseat David Micheal was in front, in Nick's orange convertable. They were all staring at her or in Linny's case, glaring at her. Natalie walked up to them, slowly. "Uh hi Nick," she said, "thanks for stopping by but you didn't have to. I'll just walk to school."

Normally nice, Nick looked at her with a cold expression. But Jackie was the one to talk. "Just get in," Jackie said, "it's no big deal."

"Yes it is," Linny muttered. Natalie chose to ignore that.

Linny looked like he wanted to protest but he just turned away. The door opened in the back and Natalie got in besides Jackie, who moved over. Natalie closed the door. No one said anything to her and Natalie was content to look outside. As Natalie dreaded when the car pulled into SHS, the students stared at them or Natalie. They started whispering to each other.

"I told you we shouldn't have picked up her up," Linny started as if Natalie wasn't there. "The whole school is talking about us."

"They're always talking about us," Jackie said.

"My mom heard from Mallory that Margo left without giving her a ride, so I had to," Nick said, pulling into the parking spot. The boys stared at Natalie again. 

"That's her problem," Linny snapped, "I don't blame Margo." Natalie blinked rapidly, trying to will the tears forming in her eyes to go away. It was bad enough without friends. Linny paused then added, "Even her own sister ditched her." Natalie blinked, that wasn't true, she hoped, and she was about to tell Linny but someone beat her to it.

"No one cares Linny, just drop it, already!"-David Micheal snapped at Linny.  "People talk no matter what and they can't make any rumors from this, we just gave her a ride!"

"Why didn't Max give her a ride?" Linny huffed.

"I didn't see Max since last night," Natalie replied. Everyone looked at her.

"Even he has sense," Linny hissed. Natalie didn't reply to him. David Micheal rubbed his temple.

Nick parked and everyone got out. Natalie hopped out, quickly and begin walking to SHS high school. When she got to her locker, she was the only one there. She twirled her combination in and opened it to. Then she took out her books in when she noticed someone near her locker. She turned to see Linny casually leaning against the next locker. The 1st bell rang. His eyes were smouldering. "Stay away from David Micheal," he said, walking closer to her. "If you are or aren't dating Max, you have much more attention, so go play around with someone other guy." Withouht waiting for a response, Linny pushed himself off the locker and walked away, briskly.

Natalie slowly closed her locker as the 2nd bell rang, no one was in the hallway. Natalie didn't care about being late that morning. {<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sFtFceqmDDg&feature=relmfu>} She almost jumped when she saw David Micheal behind it. Natalie didn't know what to say for a few seconds, David Micheal was just leaning against her locker, casually. "Was it good?"-David Micheal asked.

"Was what good?"-Natalie asked, confused.

"Max's kiss," David Micheal replied, eyes boring into her.

"David Micheal, I kiss him," Natalie said started to say, "he forced-" Natalie was cut off by David Micheal leaned over her with his elbow on her locker and kissed her with passion. Natalie was shocked for a second before kissing back, slowly. David Micheal pulled back after a minute.

"Was that better than Max?"-David Micheal asked.

"Yea, no contest," Natalie replied, sincerly. David Micheal smiled the first time that day.

"Linny wants me to stay away from you," Natalie said.

"I  heard," David Micheal told her, "I was nearby when Linny cornered you."

"He hates me," Natalie said, miserably.

David Micheal smiled sadly at her. "He just expected the most out of you from... the 2 girlfriends I had..." David Micheal trailed off, embarassed. "Plus he usually PMSes like that," David Micheal added. Natalie smiled a bit.

{<<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xsBUW-Ve4BQ>>

David Micheal smiled when she smiled. "It's totally bogus that you get so much flak for what Pamela does every week. You know what I think?"

"What?"-Natalie looked at David Micheal, closely.

"I think Max is an idiot. He didn't ruin my rep yet," David Micheal said. Natalie chuckled.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Max said, walking up to them. "Just wait," Max said. "By the way you're both late for class and you don't have one of these." He held up a late pass. He laughed while he walked away.

"I'm so sick of that guy," David Micheal said, "I'd like to ruin his rep. I'm going to turn him in!"

"What?! You'd go to jail!"-Natalie exclaimed.

"I'll tell the truth, I have just as much money as him, I can hire a good lawyer," David Micheal said.

"Don't act rashly," Natalie said, "Max has the upperhand. You could end up doing time if Max frames you good enough."

"Max will probably frame me once he gets what he wants," David Micheal said, frowning.

"We need to just wait then act, just give it time, please," Natalie said.

"Okay," David Micheal replied, "but it's time to stop letting him pushing us around."

=========

Natalie went into homeroom late but on time to hear the Prom announcement. Natalie didn't want to think of prom. The rest of school was spent avoiding everyone giving her dirty looks. At lunch her own friends wouldn't talk to her so she sat with  Karen, Hannie, Nancy, Suzi and Louisa. Karen thought it was David Micheal's fault for leading her on. "Max is alright but I thought he digged hoes like Pamela," Karen said, glaring at her arch nemesis, Pamela.

Pamela was busy spreadig gossip. Natalie smiled. "I don't know," she said, "he likes me for some reason. I can't play with his emotions anymore." She wished she could stop the charade, David Micheal's words played through her head. The other girls nodded in understanding.

"Ugh Matt's late," Suzi' exclaimed, "he doesn't know the meaning of to pick one thing." Natalie chuckled and Suzi winked at her. The girls started talking about the prom and dresses. Nataile said something every once in awhile and they liked her ideas.

Natalie passed by the table selling corsages for prom and an idea hit her. Max wouldn't ruin the rest of her life.

 

 


	15. Prom Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was much chaos through the year! What's the end of the year prom going to be like? Who will be crowned Drama Queen?

{<[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QGJuMBdaqIw&feature=list_related&playnext=1&list=ALHTd1VmZQRNrF9FHKX4wKsMrbVWzzXi5h](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QGJuMBdaqIw&feature=list_related&playnext=1&list=ALHTd1VmZQRNrF9FHKX4wKsMrbVWzzXi5h)>}It was the day of prom and none of Natalie's friends were still talking to her. She hadn't talked to David Micheal or even Max since the day after the dance. She didn't need to and she was happy to just do her work, avoiding everyone. But that couldn't last. So the day of the prom, Natalie went to school as usual. Max went up to her and said, "You're really a pain, Natalie. Do you want me to frame David Micheal right now?"

"No!"-Natalie said, she sighed. "What do I have to do?"

"I'm giving you another chance, Natalie since you begged me so much," he said, loudly for all everyone in the hall to hear. "So hear, go to the prom with me?" He gave her the carnations they were selling.

Natalie took the carnation, hesitatingly. "Um okay," she responded, quietly. She took the carnation.

"See you later," Max said smiling.

Natalie felt sick, which saved her the work of having to fake sick this night. She watched her friends talk about who was taking them to prom. She saw Margo and Kerry squealing about carnations Jackie and Nick gave her. Margo fumed when her flower squirted water at her. Jackie's loud laugh echoed through the hallway. Lindsey caught her looking at them and looked at her. Natalie turned away but when she closed her locker, Lindsey was there. Natalie jumped. "What is with people doing that?!" she exclaimed.

Lindsey chuckled then she became serious. "Natalie, I'm sorry," she said. Margo and Kerry joined her.

"We are too," they said.

"I don't know what happened between you, David Micheal, and Max but you're our friend and we shouldn't abandoned you," Lindsey said. "High school is hard and you're a nice person. You wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose."

"Yeah, we shouldn't have been afraid of a little gossip," Kerry siad.

"Sorry for not picking you up, Mallory made Nick pick you up that must've been so akward," Margo exclaimed.

"It's okay, Nick's car wasn't bad," she said,remembering the kiss and the decision it lead her to. The girls giggled.

From across the hall she saw David Micheal smiling at her, she smield back.{<<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ySICxQj2Z0>>}

Linny approached Lindsey. He was scowling at her again, seeing her with Natalie. Lindsey became a little nervous. _He hates me again,_ she thought. She dropped her books and Linny picked them up. He handed her a pink flower. "Go with me to the prom?" he asked.

Lindsey smiled. "Yeah," she said. Linny smiled too. The girls flocked Lindsey once Linny left.

When Natalie was at her locker alone, David Micheal walked up to her. He handed her a pink carnation. Natalie didn't know what to say. "Thanks!" she stammered. He just smiled lopsided at her and walked off.

======

They had a brief baby sitters club where they only talked about dresses and the prom.

Then at 4:30 the four of them walking to the outlet in downtown to buy prom dresses. It was a warm day of 80 in late April, so they decided to walk. "Do you guys want to know what's going on with me and Max?"-Natalie asked.

All the girls looked at her. "But first you have to promise me you won't do anything rash, this is a delicate situation," Natalie said.

The others looked at each other. "We promise!" they all said.

"Okay, the truth is Max is blackmailing me to go out with him," Natalie said.

"What?!" all the girls exclaimed.

" Natalie said. Natalie explained the whole story.

"So Max was behind the party, the threats, and everything?"-Lindsey asked.

"So he forced kissed you at the dance?"-Margo asked. Natalie nodded.

"Then pretended you cheated?"-Kerry asked. Natalie nodded.

"So you like David Micheal?"-Kerry asked. The girls giggled.[<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HERX32Fa6ck&feature=related](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HERX32Fa6ck&feature=related)>They reached the outlet and went to the shoppe selling prom dresses. The girls found pretty prom dresses. Natalie saw such beautiful choices, not just expensive but artisitc. But she didn't need to buy one so she was a little sad. The girls bought little wristlets and shoes after they found their prom dresses. Natalie found a pretty pink gown, slippers, and a wristlet.

She took so long she checked out last. "You guys go ahead," she told her friends. When her friends left she put the dress back. The girl at the counter looked at her oddly. "Can I borrow a bag?"-Natalie asked.

"Not going to your prom?" the person at the counter asked, sympathetically.

Natalie nodded. "Yea, long story," Natalie replied. The person nodded and gave her an empty bag. Natalie put some stuff in her bag and left. But she didn't notice Lindsey watching her from a window. Natalie came outside with her bag.

"I forgot my phone!"-Lindsey exclaimed.

"So did I," Louisa said. Both the girls went back into the shop and came out a minute later. "Okay found it," Louisa said. They started walking back.

"So should we be wary with Max so close to us?"-Kerry asked as they stepped outside. 

"Don't worry we have David Micheal to protect us, David Micheal messed him up good at the dance," Margo said, winking at Natalie who blushed

 

"Prom's in a few hours we have to get ready!"-Kerry exclaimed.

"Is Max letting you go with David Micheal and going to cause another scene?"-Lindsey asked.

"Nah Max got off his soap box this time," Natalie laughed. "He asked me with a big scene about 'forgiving' me," Natalie rolled her eyes.

"What an ***!"-Kerry muttered.

"I'm going to play sick," Natalie said once they eached her house, "and cancel on Max."

"Won't he frame David Micheal then?"-Lindsey asked.

"Why don't you just let him, David Micheal's family is rich they can afford a lawyer"-Kerry added.

"It's a big risk, Kerry. David Micheal could end up in jail if he loses the case," Natalie replied, "plus even he's not that sick to frame David Micheal if I'm too sick to go to the prom."

"But he shouldn't control your life andy make you miss your prom," Kerry siad once they went inside.

"Who makes who miss their prom?"-Louisa asked, coming downstairs with a facial, Suzi behind her.

"Max," Kerry said.

"I knew he was bad news," Suzi said, "he was a sleeze at the Blue Martini."

"That's not half of it," Margo said. She explained the whole story.

Louisa angrily put her cup down. "I should've decked Max and his friends that day!"-Louisa grumbled.

"I know!"-Suzi agreed.

"You can't do anything rash," Natalie warned them.

"We  won't," Suzi said, "but you can't miss the prom."

"What are you going to do?"-Louisa asked.

"Thanks but I'd rather take torture than go with Max," Natalie retorted.

"Who said you have to go with him, silly!"-Kerry said. 

"What?"-Natalie asked.

"Come with us!"-Louisa said. She lead the girls upstairs to Louisa's room.

Louisa herself wore a liliac gown with her hair in ringlets with two clips in it with matching sparkily heels. Suzi wore a coral gown with her hair straight but layered with matching heels. Margo a green gown, matching frosty heels, her wavy hair down with clips in it. Lindsey a fuscia gown, matching beaded heels, her curly hair half up in two parts. And Kerry had a stunning peach gown with matching sparkly heels, her hair half straight, half curly half up with curly bangs. They all wore sparkly eyeshadow matching their dress and sparkly lipgloss. Their nails were french tipped with designs on it of matching nailpolish of their gowns. They were stoned, fake jewerly too. Natalie watched them until the girls smiled at each other.

{<[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bkzTV1DayZY&feature=related](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bkzTV1DayZY&feature=related)>}Margo took a box and handed it to Lindsey who handed it to to Natalie. "We didn't forget you when went shopping for a gown," Lindsey said, "even though we were so mean to you without knowing."

"We're very sorry!"-Kerry said.

"And we bought this to show you how sorry we are," Margo said. "You guys!"-Natalie's exclaimed. She opened the box and removed the tissue to find a silk sky blue gown with clear layer, beaded french sleeves with blue & clear heels too. <http://www.9lover.com/shop/wedding-dress-bridal-gown-9403.html>Her eyes waterd. "It's beautiful!"-Natalie said, softly. She hugged all the girls.

"And so you can go to the prom without Max seeing you!"-Kerry said, she took out an  unclear silk, blue Indian veil: http://www.travelblog.org/Photos/643939> from the box.

{[<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U-p04WkVJS4&feature=related](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5-s7ol38Ifs&feature=related)>}

 Natalie  hair was set in curls, half up in two parts twisted into a braid. "Girl you have a radient complexion!"-Kerry exclaimed. Natalie blushed. Then Kerry put the veil over hher head.

"Not yet"-Louisa fetched a clean, expensive orange bathrobe and put it over Natalie. She also pulled the hood up to hide Natalie's fixed hair. Then she got a brand new, clean sick mask from her drawer and put it over Natalie's face, they didn't put make up on Natalie for a reason.

Minutes later the doorbell rang. The girls went downstairs. Nick, Jackie, Matt, Jake, David Micheal, and Linny were outside all wearing tuxedos of colors matching the girls' dresses. "Wait here," Kerry said with a grin the girls went to the foyar. She put on a sad face and opened the door.  Kerry said. "We'll be here for a minute for Natalie, she's sick so we're saying goodbye to her and want to be with her when she cancels on Max!" 

Even though Nick was cold to Natalie these days he said, "I'm sorry to hear that, we'll wait." Even Linny looked sympathetic. David Micheal frowned a bit but he couldn't blame Natalie. Pamela asked him but he never said 'yes'.

A minute later Max came by in his white limo in a white tux. David Micheal rolled his eyes. Benson and Benjamin flocked him with Leslie and Joyce. Pamela was with them. They were wearing matching dresses of seafoam green, gold, and red. Pamela of course wore gold. "So I switch here," Pamela said looking at David Micheal. David Micheal didn't look at her. "Thanks for the ride, Maxie!"-Pamela exclaimed.

"Come in," Kerry said, opening the door wider. Everyone came in and walked into the foyar. " **Hi** ," the girls said.

" **Hey** ," the boys greeted back, "you look beautiful!"

" **How'd you match?!** " girls gushed.

"We saw you buy your dresses, though David Micheal didn't see his girl's dress so he just guessed and wore sky blue." The girls exchanged looks.

"No fair!"-Pamela whined. "We don't match!" She pointed to her gold dress and his blue tuxedo.

The boys tied matching colored corsages on the girls, who sighed.

"Tie my corsage, even if it doesn't match?"-Pamela asked David Micheal.

"Sorry, I don't have one," David Micheal said.

"We'll get one at David Micheal's house, I'm sure Karen made Kyle get a dozen for her to chose from," Nick said. Everyone laughed.

"Where's Natalie?"-Max asked.

"Upstairs," Louisa answered, looking at Max with narrowed eyes.

Max cleared his throat. "Well can you call her?"

"Okay," Louisa said. "NATALIE!"

Natalie came down in her orange robe. Pamela laughed and all of Natalie's friends gave her a dirty look. "I know you're lame but you've outdone yourself for the prom," Pamela said, looking over her robe.

"It's still better than your dress," Lindsey shot back. Everyone stared at the shy girl in shock. Linny looked conflicted between being proud of her and irritated she stuck up for Natalie.

"I'm sick," Natalie replied, in a nasally voice, "I can't go."

"What?"-Max asked. "But you have to dear, it's the prom!"

"I know," Natalie replied, "but I'm really cold and I'm on my period too!"

Max backed away. "I'm really sorry to hear that," he said, geniunely sad, "perhaps another time. Feel better!" He reached over and patted Natalie's shoulder. His eyes flashed.

"Pamela, change of plans, you're with yours truly," Max said. He grabbed Pamela's hand and tied a corsage on it. Pamela huffed.

"Feel better!"-Everyone said and left. Natalie wondered how she'd get to the prom. Before leaving Louisa said quietly, "wait for my page for how to get to the prom." After the door closed, she heard the limo take off.

Natalie took off her robe and slippers, and put on her gown. Then she put on her clear blue heels and jewlery. After that she applied her lipgloss, blush, and sparkly blue eyeshadow. Finally she put the veil over her head. 

A beep came on Natalie's pager a minute later. 'Wait for the orange carriage' it said. "Wait for the orange carriage," Natalie read aloud.  A minute later she heard horse hoof sounds. She looked out the window and saw a horse carriage with a pumpkin shaped carraige.  "Natalie Springer?!" someone called out.

She saw Mrs. Porter  on the carriage. She opened the door, closing and locking it behind her, and rushed down the pathway to the carriage. "Mrs. Porter? Mr Porter" she asked, surprised.

"Hi honey, your sister & friends called my son's carriage company earlier. My husband and I decided to bring it over the carriage," she said. She smiled, "Every girl deserves to go to her prom and have a special time. You and you look goregous, but why are you wearing a veil?"

"Indeed," Mr. Porter said. "But why are you wearing a  veil?"

"Long story," Natalie said.

Natalie smiled. "Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Porter," Natalie said, "I don't want to someone to see me." She took $25 from her wristlet, sky blue party purse and handed it to Mr. and Mrs Porter.

"Thank you dear," Mrs. Porter said, "unfortunately we have to bring this back by 11:30."

"But the dance ends at 12:10," Natalie complained.

"For an extra five bucks we can extend it half an our," Mr. Porter said, smiling.

"Done!"-Natalie exclaimed, taking $5 out of her sky blue wristlet and giving it to Mr. Porter.{<[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-PovTeGr2AA&feature=related](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-PovTeGr2AA&feature=related)>} Natalie got in the pumpkin carriagane and it took off. It travelled through the pretty landscapes and rivers from a bridge above it. The indigo sky above twinkled with stars.  The carriage pulled up the school and Natalie got down then waved to the Porters. " The lights in the school was bright. She got off the carriage, and waved at the Porters. "Remember midnight, five bucks bought you to midnight!"-Mr. Porter called as the carriage rolled away. Natalie waved, then she walked up to the school into the beautiful hall, connecting to the brightly light auditorium, cleared of chairs, where the prom was held.

====

[<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lb687iihIqk](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lb687iihIqk)> Jackie was doing a hyper dance, leading Margo in it. While Linny pulled Lindsey into dancing, laughing for once. Margo and Nick also danced.  Karen and Kyle were in the center with their friends surrounding them. Pamela was dancing with Max and sometimes David Micheal, much to Max's ire. David Micheal only enjoyed it because it made Max angry.

The original BSC members were chaperones, as promised, they were dancing with their dates. Or in Logan and Mary-Anne's case, they were both BSC members.

<<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W3yfa_E3x5w>> Then the doors opened and David Micheal forgot to dance with Pamela when he looked up at the auditorium entrance. All eyes were on Natalie, who wore the blue veil over most of her face. But everyone could tell she was gorgeous. 

David Micheal walked up to her as she walked down the staircase. He took out a sky blue corsage from his sky blue jacket and tied it on the girl's hands. He heard Pamela wail he lied and someone else matched him.

Natalie smiled. "How did you know to match?" she asked.

"It was a very lucky guess," David Micheal replied. He didn't know her but he wanted to dance with her. She reminded him of the girl who owned his heart. They danced as the music slowed down in a spotlight for homecoming nominees, like David Micheal. David Micheal smiled at her as he twirled her around.

"What is your name?"-David Micheal asked her as they walked outside, hoping it was Natalie.

"Nitaela," Natalie replied, quickly thinking on the spot. "I'm an exchange student."

"Oh," David Micheal replied, "where are you from?" He looked over her outfit, mainly her veil.

"India," Natalie replied. David Micheal smiled at her.  "That's far away."

Natalie nodded.

"Why are you here?"-David Micheal asked.

"I'm in an exchange program"-Natalie replied.

They walked into the garden and started dancing. "You're different from everybody else," David Micheal said.

"I'm not like the other girls," Natalie replied, "I am whimful."

"That's not a good thing," David Micheal replied, "too many people follow the crowd like sheeples."

Natalie chuckled. "I agree, I thought only I said sheeple."

"Really?"-David Micheal asked. "I thought I did!" They laughed.

They enjoyed themselves, dancing and talking until the old tower clock at school chimed. Natalie jumped away. "I have to go!" she exclaimed.

"What?"-David Micheal asked, walking towards here. "Wait, I just met you!"

"I'm sorry!"-Natalie exclaimed. She turned around and dashed away, holding her prom gown up by the hem.

"Wait!"-David Micheal cried. Natalie ran through the garden, around the school gates with David Micheal close behind her. At one time he even got close enough to grab Natalie's elbow. "Nitaela wait!" he cried. Natalie turned to the right and managed to pull her her elbow from his grasp. But she could barely get a few steps ahead before he caught her other arm. He didn't let go.

"I have to go!"-Natalie cried, tugging her arm until it was free again. She turned the other direction, stumbling a little in heels.

"Nitaela isn't your real name!"-David Micheal cried as she ran around a tree, dodging him and made it to the pumpkin carriage waiting for her. She stumbled a bit but didn't trip. She practically dove into the carriage and it took off, imediately.

David Micheal stopped, panting, a girl in heels managed to outrun him. If he ever saw her again, he'd ask her to join his team. He ran a hand through his hair when he noticed something at his foot. A sparkling, clear blue heel slipper. He picked it up. It sparkled from the moonlight in his hand.

{<[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F_C4e3OsxNQ&feature=related](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F_C4e3OsxNQ&feature=relatedhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F_C4e3OsxNQ&feature=related)>} "David Micheal come on stage for Prom King!" a voice announced inside. David Micheal looked toward the gym then at the pumpkin carriage rolling away in the distance.. Then he looked up at the starry sky.

She glanced back and saw a small, male figure in the distance. She turned back around and glanced at the stars. Trying to keep the tears at bay. The only good night to come was over. But she left rudely in the middle. No wonder she had very few friends growing up. Natalie looked back one last time.

David Micheal stood still for a second, watching the carriage rolling away. Then glanced at the clear, blue slipper in his hand. David Micheal slowly turned to the school as his name was called.  He put the clear, blue slipper in his tuxedo jacket pocket. Took one glance back then walked to the school to enter.{<<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uZlcbiuo-xk>>}   Everyone's eyes were on him as he walked to the stage. "Congratulations Prom King!"-Bart exlcaimed, putting a crown on his head. Everyone clapped.

"Do you want to say anything?"-Logan asked.

"Yeah," David Micheal said. He looked into the crowd and held up the blue, clear heel. "Does anyone know the girl who wore this slipper?" he asked. "She called herself Nitaela, but that isn't her real name."

It was quiet before all the girls started squealling and blabbing at once. "It's mine!"-Pamela yelled. Other girls started copying Pamela.

Margo was about to tell David Micheal when Kerry stopped her. Kristy blew her piercing whistle again. "Every maiden in the kingdom quiet down!" she cried out.

Mary-Anne rushed on stage followed by the other old BSC girls. "Yes! True to a Cinderella fairytale style, David Micheal will try it on every girl in the ball- I mean prom!"

"This search will start after the Prom King and Queen spotlight dance"-Claudia said.

"Who's prom queen?" someone asked.

"Oh er Pamela Harding!"-Dawn announced. People clapped, unethusasically. Pamela ran upstage, pretentious. However David Micheal took his crown off and walked off stage. He put the crown on Linny's head. "Take the spotlight dance and share it with Nick and Jackie," he said, before running towards the door. Pamela pouted and stomped over to Max.

"Eh thanks man!"-Linny said. "I know we share everything but-" Lindsey cut him off by dragging Linny into the spotlight. Linny tok the crown off his head and put it on Lindsey's head. "My queen!" She put her arms around his neck and his hands on her waist.  After awhile of dancing Lindsey took the crown off her head and put it on Nick's head after they left the spotlight.

"Ah my reign!" Nick said after he felt the crown on his head. Nick moved into the spotlight with Kerry, putting the crown on her head, and slow dancing with her.  "And my queen!" Kerry threw her arms around Nick's neck while he put his hands on her waist. After they slow danced in the spotlight

"I finally succeeded my bretherns!"-Jackie yelled, making everyone laugh. Jackie pulled Margo into the spotlight and put the crown on her head.  "My queen," he said, bowing with a flourish. Margo laughed and curtsyed before putting her hands around Jackei's neck. Jackie put his hands on her waist, they started slow dancing too. Then Pamela got in the spotlight, grabbed the crown from Margo's head and put it on Max's head.

"Way to usurp  the throne!"-Jackie and Margo exclaimed at Pamela. People around them laughed again. They laughed harder when Karen and Kyle stole the crowns from Pamela and Max. Then Karen hip bumped Pamela out of the spotlight to dance with Kyle there. Then they passed the spotlight and crowns to Hannie and Ricky. Who did the same to Nancy and Bobbi. Then it went to Louis and Jake. Finally Suzi and Matt before the whole school started passing it around.

"Well it went better than I thought," Kristy said. "David Micheal always was crazy."

"It sure did!" Dawn said. "Most interesting prom I've ever been to and I'm from California!"

"Why didn't I think of this?"-Alan muttered.

"Do you think we can get the crowns?"-Claudia asked.

"Awww!"-Kristy exclaimed and all the BSC members laughed. They ran towards the students. Claudia and Alan grabbed the crowns from the last pair of students dancing under the spotlight. Then all the old BSC chaperones got a spotlight dance, wearing the crowns. But everyone got plastic king & queen crowns as well.


	16. After Prom Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's after the prom! Will everything be peaceful after the fun/mysterious prom? Or will there be shadows lurking after dark?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Sexual assault-like content**

Outside, David Micheal took a blue taxi to his house. Other people without dates or people done dancing, were leaving too. He reached his home, quickly.

"Whoa squirt!" Charlie said. "Where are you friends?"

"Or your chaperone, Kristy, Claudia, and the others?"-Janine asked.

"Don't call me that," David Micheal said a little annoyed. Janine swatted Charlie a bit. "And I'm going early while they're taking my spotlight dance. I won homecoming king."

"That's great!"-Janine and Charlie exclaimed

"Why aren't you there dancing?"-Charlie asked.

"Pamela Harding won queen," David Micheal said, taking off his jacket, "instead of my date, who ran off before I even won." He held up a clear, blue heel slipper. He untied his tie and hung it up, "So I gave the crown to Linny, to pass it to everyone else and I'm going to the after prom early to find her." David Micheal ran upstairs and changed into his after prom [blue shirt](http://www.aliexpress.com/product-fm/379803521-Free-Shipping-New-Mens-Casual-Slim-Fit-Stylish-Dress-Shirts-Colours-Blue-Szie-XS-S-M-wholesalers.html), untucked(his prom shirt was half untucked) with dark brown dockers pants. He put on a watch and hat. His sunglasses were in his front pocket while he put his [silver wallet](http://www.google.com/imgres?hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1366&bih=665&tbm=isch&tbnid=bk58nAOMkBOATM:&imgrefurl=http://www.bagbliss.com/category/man-bag/&docid=FPkhmRwf95_f4M&imgurl=http://www.bagbliss.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/11/Louis-Vuitton-Damier-Graphite-Florin-Wallet.jpg&w=426&h=362&ei=2Q92T__rMIfl0QHJh-HQDQ&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=174&sig=110198607242321362216&page=1&tbnh=149&tbnw=175&start=0&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:0&tx=51&ty=74) into his backpocket. Then combed his hair and put some cologne on. As he ran downstairs he saw Watson, who smiled at him.

He smiled, genuinely back. He really liked Watson. Watson was the father he never had and a better father than his could ever be. That's why he called himself David Micheal Brewer instead of Thomas-Brewer. Watson was very pleased with that. He'd wished Watson was his real father if it didn't mean being  blood related to Karen. Andrew was cool but Karen...shudder. She was probably fighting Pamela for the crown right now, a hilarious scene.

"Hey David Micheal, going to your after prom?"-Watson asked.

"Yeah, dad," David Micheal replied. Another thing was he started calling Watson dad.

Watson smiled. "Have fun!" He paused. "Where are your friends and siblings?"

"I'll explain it to you, Romeo is getting late," Charlie said. David Micheal shot Charlie a thankful look.  "His friends, Karen, her friends, Kristy, and Sam are still at the dance!"

"Okay," Watson said. "See you David Micheal!"-Watson said.

"Later dad, later Charlie, Janine, Claude," David Micheal said.

"See ya!"-Charlie and Janine replied. Claude coo'd from his crib. David Micheal went out of the door and started walking quickly around the corner behind the Kilbourne house where the lake was. When he reached the corner of the Kilbourne house he could see the lake in the stunning night and Natalie's less rich house to the left of it. He looked at her house, his heart racing seeing the light in her house out.

=====

Minutes later after David Micheal left Karen her group, David Micheal's friends, Sam, Stacey, Kristy, and Bart entered. They all came in different rides.

"David Micheal just left!"-Charlie announced.

"Who cares about him!"-Karen exclaimed.

"The feeling is probably mutual," Linny teased Karen.

Karen swatted Linny. "No one asked you!"

"Where'd he go?"-Kristy asked.

The guys left to Linny's house where they changed into similar clothes to Linny, but the same color as their prom tuxedos. Their dates were dropped off at Kerry's house where they chaned into their [after prom dresses](http://www.google.com/imgres?hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1366&bih=665&tbm=isch&tbnid=K2WUuEoH9PQALM:&imgrefurl=http://www.socialmania.co.uk/modules/com_gcalendar/colorful-dresses-1152.html&docid=VHD3F4R6RGNifM&imgurl=http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-set/BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFkhubFpSelVZM1JHWEtuTEx0cDYxaGcAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg&w=500&h=500&ei=axR2T5TKGMTo0QHaha3SDQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=436&vpy=12&dur=279&hovh=161&hovw=161&tx=98&ty=78&sig=110198607242321362216&page=1&tbnh=161&tbnw=161&start=0&ndsp=14&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0), [same color as their prom dresses](http://www.google.com/imgres?hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1366&bih=665&tbm=isch&tbnid=qOCQnBZbltC59M:&imgrefurl=http://www.fabsugar.com/2011-Spring-Trend-Colorful-Dresses-14570146&docid=i39kRYet-p-TCM&imgurl=http://media.onsugar.com/files/2011/03/09/2/192/1922564/1a24a91cc0e276ad_BRIGHT-DRESSES.preview.jpg&w=550&h=443&ei=axR2T5TKGMTo0QHaha3SDQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=184&vpy=351&dur=119&hovh=201&hovw=250&tx=154&ty=102&sig=110198607242321362216&page=1&tbnh=150&tbnw=178&start=0&ndsp=14&ved=1t:429,r:7,s:0). Karen and her friends ran upstairs while their dates went to Kyle or Ricky's house.

=====

David Micheal reached the yacht where the SHS prom after party was held. To his surprise he saw Natalie come from her house. She looked gorgeous. "Natalie!"-David Micheal exclaimed. His heart beat faster but felt some guilt holding the glass slipper in his hand. Then a crazy idea came to him. "You look georgous!"

====

When Natalie went rode she told the Porters the story even though seh didn't want more people knowing. The Porters promised to do what they could to help and not tell anyone.  When she reached home, she was by herself. She heard some noise outside, some of the SHS students were already at the after party. She changed into her [after prom dress](http://www.modcloth.com/shop/dresses/c-mon-feel-the-turquoise-dress)  that had these [sleeves and pattern ](http://www.google.com/imgres?start=91&hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1366&bih=665&addh=104&tbm=isch&tbnid=JY57FEnYPHgqOM:&imgrefurl=http://www.avenue7.com/Product/Lottie-M/Lottie-M-Sky-blue-dress-by-alberta-feretti-for-philosophy/262ba434-3acf-4d21-866a-38dcf0ebbad7&docid=FKFA1i7E_myF3M&imgurl=http://www.avenue7.com/MakeThumbnail/400/400/ProductImages/GoodsPickedByShoppers/128922388128125000alberta%252520feretti%252520dress%255BD%255Djpg&w=240&h=323&ei=sxZ2T9zSMoGu0AHu09i2DQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=187&vpy=78&dur=329&hovh=143&hovw=109&tx=106&ty=140&sig=110198607242321362216&page=4&tbnh=143&tbnw=109&ndsp=38&ved=1t:429,r:10,s:91)with a dark blue wristlet and jewled, sparkly holded tan heels. Putting hair was half up with a braid in the front. She wore dark, shimmery blue eyeshadow and coral pink lipgloss. She put on lighter jewlery and switched to a different blue and less sparkly wristlet purse. After hanging up the prom dress, she went outside to the yacht right in front of her house.

When she reached outside she heard David Micheal call her name. "You look georgous," he told her, "feeling better?"

"Much," she said, "it was a temporary flu." She smiled. "Thanks, you look good too!" Her heart beat faster seeing him, especially when he complimented her.

"It's a shame you had to miss prom then," David Micheal replied. _I didn't,_ Natalie thought. David Micheal was watching her while they walked up to the yacht. He wanted ask her something but he was interrupted.

Then she realized she left her phone inside. "I forgot somethingat my house!" She ran back to her house to get the phone.

{<<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VTK3MYzdEn4>>}

David Micheal walked up to the yacht alone. When he reached the deck, he was flocked by many girls. "I'm Nitaela, let me try the slipper!" one yelled.

She snatched the slipper from David Micheal's hand and tried it on, unsuccessfully. David Micheal sighed. She handed it back to David Micheal for the next girl to snatch it.

"No me!" The girl's feet were too wide for the slipper.

"Ahem!" someone said. David Micheal turned around to see Pamela. "You ditched me at the prom! That slipper is mine!" Pamela snatched it from him and sat down. Pamela's foot went in it. "It really is mine!"-Pamela yelled. David Micheal stared at her. "Get it off!" she yelled after a minute, hoping around. Pamela sat down and David Micheal helped her take it off her foot.

Leslie and Joyce tried it next with no luck. Pamela slunk back to Max. "Neither of my dates were fun," she whined.

"And you called Natalie names," Karen said, "you have two prom dates." Karen reached the yacht in style in her after prom dress with Kyle on her arms.

"Can it Brewer," Pamela snapped.

"Hypocrite," Hannie retorted. Everyone was on the yacht now.

Everyone started dancing and the yacht took off. Jackie was on the table, dancing. Margo, Nick, Linny, and Lindsey joined him. "Dave Mike c'mon!"-Jackie yelled.

 Natalie went from her house to the dock and saw the yacht taking off.<<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=avaDLrHedFE>> She ran on the dock and called or the yacht to wait. Louisa saw this and laughed, she grabbed a megaphone. "You were the first one to get here and you still couldn't make it!" she said through the megaphone. The yacht was moving away quickly.

Kerry took the megaphone from her. "You're hopeless, Springer!" she called out, laughing.

Natalie jumped, waving her hands. Her friends laughed on the Yacht.

"I'll get her!" David Micheal said, laughing. He went to the side of the yacht, where Natalie's friends were.

"How"-Lindsey asked.

David Micheal went to the head of the yacht, Natalie's friends followed him through the crowds of people. He found an inflatable raft near the emergency supplies and inflated it. Then he went to the lower level, Natalie's friends following him agian. His friends followed as well. He tossed hooked the inflatable raft to the chain, grabbed a paddle, and sat in it before the others lowered it down. Once it hit water, he unhooked the chain. Then he paddled towards the coast, his friends laughing. "Tell the guy to stop the yacht!"-David Micheal called up.

"Okay!"-Margo called back down.

When he reached the dock, the yacht was out of view.

=====

 Linny grabbed Lindsey's hand and ran towards the captain's cabin. Lindsey looked at him in shock, he smiled at her, and she smiled back. "You have to stop the yacht, my friends are left behind and they're rowing back," Linny explained.

"Alright," the captain said. "Is it young master Brewer?"

"Yep," the other said, coming from up behind.

=====

"We didn't forget you," David Micheal said, as he docked the raft and held his hand out to Natalie. Natalie took David Micheal's hand and entered, but tripped and fell onto David Micheal. She blushed and got off David Micheal but there wasn't room in the raft. So David Micheal got out. But the inflatable raft drifted under the dock. Natalie squealed while ducking and David Micheal chuckled.

{<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1yQQDzI55vc>} They were distracted by sirens and flashing lights. Police men came up to the dock. "Are you David Micheal?" he asked David Micheal.

"Yeah," David Micheal replied, glancing at Natalie. Natalie had a bad feeling.

"You're under arrest," the policeman said, "for attempted rape on young lady, Natalie Springer, tresspassing property, vandalism, and stalking."

 The cops cuffed David Micheal. "You have the right to remain silent," he told David Micheal and read him his miranda rights. David Micheal kept quiet.

Natalie tried to get out but the inflatable raft was stuck. The cops lead David Micheal to the squad car. The car drove away with flashing lights and sirens.

"You can't arrest him! He's not the stalker, Max Delany is!"-Natalie said to herself as she got the inflatable raft out from under the dock with her paddle.

The police station was on the other side of the lake, north-west at the end of the row of houses her home was at. While the yacht went north-east, out of view.

Natalie took the paddle in her hands and paddled towards north-west. Her paddling was swift and nonstop. She turned the inflatable raft by paddling the paddle on the other side. When she wanted to turn quickly, she turned the paddle, on the side she wanted to go, backwards. She did this when she first started paddling west. The splashing of water calmed her as the inflatable raft swiftly made it's way across the calm lake waters. In a 20 minutes she reached the edge of the north-west side of the lake. Busy downtown was in front of her. She docked the inflatable raft on the grassy edge and climbed out. Then she smoothed her dress, which surprisingly wasn't dirty just a tiny bit wet, and walked into the busy street.

She glanced around and saw the police station across.  She ran towards it, crossing the street, carefully. She went to it and found out visiting hours were over. She sighed but went around to the side and saw a barred window. She looked in and saw David Micheal in the bright light. Her heat skipped a beat, she was lucky.

"David Micheal!"-Natalie exclaimed, quietly

David Micheal looked up to see Natalie. "Natalie?" he said, then he looked back and saw no one was watching his cell.

David Michealwalked up to the bars. "Are you okay?" Natalie exclaimed.

David Micheal smiled at her. "I'm okay," he said. He put his hand through the bars and held Natalie's.

"I can't believe Max broke his end of the bargin," Natalie said.

David Micheal's smile fell off his face, he looked down while holding Natalie's hand. "It was probably a matter of time before Max go what he wanted..." David Micheal suddenly looked up at Natalie. "Natalie! Becareful! If Max turned me in, he doesn't need you anymore. No saying what he'll do!"

"He already framed you, what else can he want?"-Natalie asked, looking sideways at the cops.

David Micheal shook his head. "Natalie, listen to me! He's dangerous, so becareful."

"I will," Natalie said, looking into David Micheal's gaze. "And I'm sorry I didn't bring you a cake with a file in it."

David Micheal laughed. "It's alright, you looked like you rushed here." He stared at her. "How'd you get here? Everyone else is at the yacht and your parents aren't home."

"No, I didn't have time or I would've told your family the truth," Natalie said, David Micheal looked at her intently. "I actually rowed across the lake."

"What you really rowed?"-David Micheal asked, amused but flattered. "The whole way?!" He looked her over. "Dang girl!"

"Yeah nothing could keep me back," Natalie replied and looked deeply into his eyes. David Micheal lifted her hand up and kissed it.

"Go now, it's late, don't worry about me," David Micheal said, "I can afford a lawyer just as good as Max's."

 "MNatalie leaned in and kissed David Micheal's cheek then turned turned around and ran from the jail.

"Avoid Max!"-David Micheal called after her, then tirned around to see if any guards heard.

=====

"What's taking them so long?"-Lindsey asked, at the side of the yacht. Linny came up behind her and put a hand around her shoulder.

"I don't know, do you think they're stuck?"-Linny asked.

"Doing what I wonder?"-Margo giggled. Kerry joined in.

"Let's see if we can see them," Jackie suggested. They looked out the lake in binoculars but didn't see anything.

=====

Natalie walked through the crowd and down the grassy area.{<[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hAAlDoAtV7Y&feature=related](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hAAlDoAtV7Y&feature=related)>}When she reached the raft,  a gloved hand clamped over her mouth. Her shriek was muffled as lightening struck again. "Don't fight or it'll be worse for you," a famaliar, male voice said.

She felt herself get dragged backwards as someone grabbed her arms. She lashed out with her legs but a knife was put against her neck. "I do believe I told you not to fight," the person said again. She had a feeling she knew who it was as the person took the knife from her neck and tied her hands with rope behind her back. One she was tied up she was hoisted up, bridal style and saw the face of Max in the moonlight. He was actually wearing after prom clothes but he was dishellved. He brought her to the inflatable boat then dumped her in.

She fel with an oof. Max sat down in the raft next to her and begin rowing. towards a secluded spot. "How'd you find me?"-Natalie asked, annoyed and confused.

"You and your dill hole boyfriend are too predictable, my dear," Max said, as he pushed the inflatabe raft into the lake.

He grunted after the inflatable raft got into the lake. "I have servants for this," he grumbled.

"Like how?"-Natalie asked, irrtably but knowing making him talk would help.

Max glanced at her, irritably. "For one, I knew you'd chase the dill hole once he was arrested," Max replied, "when I saw you were foolish enough to row across the lake, I knew I was right. So I just made my servant drive me to the police station. I got there. Unfortunately now I have to row, but you set things up nicely."

Max was pretty strong for someone who never did any work. They were already half way of half way across the lake. "What do you mean?"-Natalie demanded.

"You're daft Springer for someone who studies most of her time," Max retorted. "You are the only evidence that David Micheal is innocent," Max said, they were in the center of the lake now and the moonlight was on them. "You wouldn't hang around him if he tried to rape you and stalk you. And he would try again if he was guilty."

Natalie looked at him, oddly, she didn't like the way this was going. They were in the center of the lake now and moving towards a dark island. Max smiled at her and it was creepy under the moonlight. "I'm going to have fun on my prom before I drop your corpse under the dock where David Micheal was arrested. I'm sure witnesses saw him pull you in the inflatable raft there."

Natalie was about to question him on spying on her but her blood went cold at Max's words. "Corpse?"

"Yes what part of you're solid proof David Micheal is innocent don't you get? I can't keep you alive but first I want to have fun!"-Max said. "Besides after I have my fun, you'd make a very pretty corpse, you're so pretty alive!" He traced his hand across his face. Natalie flinched but Max grabbed her hair. "Perhaps I should tie my soul to you!"

"W-what?"-Natalie asked, shivering.

"Another thing you don't know because you don't look past your pretty bubble," Max replied, angrily. "I practice dark magic!"

"Rich kids do that?"-Natalie asked before she could stop herself. She was afraid but her big mouth didn't stop.

Max laughed. "You're funny Springer," he said. "Let me tell you something about rich kids. We aren't the perfect, Ivy League, sweater vested drones our parents try to mold us into. No we are quite wild with all the money to do whatever we want!" He pulled Natalie closer to him. "And I have the money to tie your soul to mine with dark magic, dollface!" Moonlight lit up Max's derranged, chiselled face.

Natalie was afraid as  Max became quiet for a second as he paddled. Natalie just huddled against the side of the boat, unsure what to do.

The boat stopped soon. Max suddenly grabbed her wrist, making her shriek. He clamped a hand over her mouth. "This will be much easier if you stay quiet," he hissed. She struggled as best as she could with tied hands as he pushed her down. He kissed her to quiet her.

=====

Lindsey looked out in the water. "It's been an hour, I think something is wrong!" she told Linny. The party was all night but David Micheal and Natalie would've come by now.

"I agree," Linny said, "let's send someone to search for them."

"I have a bad feeling," Lindsey said, tearily. Linny hugged her.

"Me too," Kerry muttered, looking out in to the water.

"Should we call the police?"-Nick asked.

"We should tell the captain," Jackie said, "he can radio other yacht owners. If they're not anywhere to be seen, we'll radio search guards"

=====

David Micheal looked out the window of his jail cell window at the crescent moon. He had a bad feeling he couldn't describle. He sighed and leaned against the wall.

====

The group of friends ran to the yacht's captain. "David Micheal took the raft an hour ago to get Natalie who was left behind and they haven't returned yet," Lindsey said.

"Are you sure they didn't go anywhere else?" the captain asked.

"Yes, they wouldn't miss this party," Linny said, "they dressed up for it."

"It's 2am in the morning," Margo said, "they wouldn't go anywhere right now."

"We've been waiting for them for 2 hours, don't you think something is wrong?"-Nick asked.

"Sometimes kids get a bit...hormonal," the captain said, delicately, "do they have a house to themselves." All the friends made a face at that.

"Yeah Natalie's house but I doubt they'd ditch it to come here!" Linny yelled.

"Plus that isn't stopping some kids," Kerysaid with disgust in her vioce.

"I'll radio around," the guy said, "but I can't dock this thing until 6am unless there is an emergency."

"We should tell the chaperones," Margo said.

"Let's go," Nick said. They ran towards Claudia.

"Hey guys," Claudia said, next to Trevor Sandbourne. "Having fun?"

"There's an emergency!"-Margo exclaimed.

"What's wrong?"-Claudia asked.

"Natalie missed the yacht so David Micheal wen to get her with the inflatable raft," Linny explained.

"But they haven't come back yet!"-Margo added.

"Whoa, inflatible raft?"-Trevor asked.

"You guys shouldn't have let David Micheal go off himself with the inflatable raft like that," Claudia said.

"You haven't heard anything from him, not even a text message?"-Trevor asked.

"No, we haven't heared from either of them at all," Jackie said.

"We think something might be wrong," Lindsey said.

"They wouldn't ditch this for any reason," Linny said.

"We told teh captain and he's just radioing people," Nick added.

"Okay, we'll call the neighborhood watch team," Claudia said.

Kristy came over. "What's wrong?" Bart, Sam, Stacey, Mallory, Mary-Anne, Ben, and Logan came over too .Jessie, Graham, Dawn, Alan, Abby, Pete, Shannon, and Ethan were chaperoning.

"Natalie got stranded and David Micheal went to get her with the inflatable raft two hours ago," Claudia explained.

"What?!"-Kristy exclaimed. "How could he ignore saftey and take a risk like that? What if we need that raft? What if they're-"

"Kristy!"-Sam said. "Nothing happened, we're going to alert the watchmen here."

"There's no time to waste," Bart said. "We have to get the captain, tell him to turn this ship around. Then contact the police."

"I have a bad feeling," Mary-Anne muttered. Logan put his arms around him.

=======

David Micheal dozed off into a fitful sleep of seeing Maxdump Natalie overboard, her dress was torn. He woke up with a start. He took the glass slipper from his pocket. It sparkled under the moonlight.He held it close to himself. _Please be alright girl,_ he thought, breathing heavily as he looked at the moon.

====

Natalie struggled against Max as best as she could with her hands tied. But he was unzipping her dress and groping her. Tears formed in her eyes as she struggled. Max hit her twice to subdue her. So far Max was always stopped before he could do anything. "I'm not framing anyone this time," Max said, reading her thoughts. He breathed into her neck. "I'll get what I want, 3rd time is the charm!" He kissed her neck. Max stopped, pulled out a condom, turned away from her as he unzipped his pants. Then he turend to her and without warning, straddled her, roughly. She squealed as he grinded against her, feeling her everywhere. "Stop!-Natalie wimpered. But Max smirked then pulled the straps of her dress down. "Why are you doing this?"-Natalie sobbed, trying to move away. She kicked Max in teh groin and he slapped her, hard.

"Isn't it obvious? I want to show that upstart David Micheal his place and have fun!" He pulled Natalie towards him, she wimpered, He pulled a knife out and drew blood from her skin. He touched the blood with his gloved finger and wrote 'DM' on the raft side with it. Then he kissed her roughly again, pushing up her gown.

=====

Kristy was shaking when she went to meet the other chaperones. By this time all the chaperones grouped together. "The captain radioed in the local watchmen. They found out the police arrested David Micheal two hours ago...for being Natalie's stalker," Kristy said, shakily, "and when the police arrested him, Natalie wasn't there. I called Watson and mom."

"How about her house?"-Sam asked.

"Natalie and Louisa's parents the Papadakis' a spare key before going on vacation. They checked, Natalie isn't there," Kristy said, shaking harder.

"She's not at anyone else's house?"-Claudia asked.

"All her friends are here, there's no where else she could go and the inflatable raft was missing too," Kristy added. Bart ran a hand through his hair.

"I-Is David Micheal  suspected of having to do something with her disapperance?"-Logan asked. "Because that's absurd!"

"We chased the stalker at our house, David Micheal was with us!"-Sam exclaimed, "well he went the other way while we chased the guy."

"David Micheal is no stalker!"-Linny exclaimed.

"He's being framed by Max!"-Lindsey cried out. Louisa, Suzi, Matt, and Jake joined them. So did Karen, Hannie, Nancy, Kyle, Ricky, and Bobby.

"What do you mean?"-Stacey asked.

"It begin with the party," Margo said. She explained the whole story.

"But how would Max have kidnapped Natalie when David Micheal had the raft?"-Jessie asked. "Not that I don't believe you!"

"No, you have a point," Sam said, brokenly.

"Where did it go when the police arrested David Micheal?"-Stacey asked. "Rafts don't sink unless they're deflated, so something doesn't add up."

"David Micheal is strong but not strong enough to deflate an inflatable raft by himself," Sam said.

The captain walked up to them. "Some patrol guards are searching the lake for Natalie," he said. "My co-captain is taking over his ship while I go rest. Depending on what we wear, we might head back to the dock. We will if the police want to question us."

Before he spoke a search guard pulled up the yacht and got on. "I want to talk to the people who saw David Micheal last," he said, "I also want to talk with the people who saw Natalie last."

Linny, Lindsey, Margo, Jackie, Kerry, and Nick stepped forward. They went with the police, who questioned them. Louisa and Suzi also went with them.

======

{<<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQgT2S66Z9g>>}

David Micheal was woken up by the sounds of Charlie and Watson. "Visiting hours are over!" the police man said.

"Do you know who I am?"-David Micheal heard Watson say. "I'm Watson Brewer and I have a powerful attorny. I want to talk to my son now!"

"We're here to bail him out," Charlie said.

David Micheal was very releived to hear their voices. Watons calling him son brought warmth to him from being in the cold cell for 2 hours. He stood up.

The police officer let David Micheal out. "Natalie's missing," Charlie told David Micheal.

"What?!"-David Micheal exclaimed. "It's Max Delany! He's her stalker! That night I brought Natalie home in my clothes, I saved her from him!"

"Whoa slow down, if you want to make a statement you can," an officer said. "But you can get in trouble if you're lying."

"I'm not lying," David Micheal replied.

Watson put a hand on his shoulder. "Make sure they can find evidence," Watson told him.

"Max's beach house! He has pictures of Natalie everywhere. He kept her tampon and stole my jockstrap, that's how he framed me!"-David Micheal yelled.

"We can't search without a warrant," the officer replied.

"Where's Natalie? Is anyone looking for her?"-David Micheal asked, ignoring the cop.

"Watch guards are searching the lake," Charlie said.

"She was in the raft, I got out so she could sit properly, and it got stuck under the dock when the cops arrested me," David Micheal said, almost relief that Max might not have got  her.

"The Papadakis' said no one was there and they didn't ear anything," Charlie said.

 "But she rowed across the lake to come here and visit me after I was arrested," David Micheal realized, "so she got out of the dock."

"Visiting hours closed after 10," the cop told him.

"She came to see me from the barred window!"-David Micheal insisted.

"Let's go," Watson said, leading David Micheal out. "I believe you." David Micheal smiled, that's what he liked about Watson, he was open minded and always there.

"Max got her!"-David Micheal exclaimed.

"Let's go check to see if her raft is at the side of the lake," Charlie said. The Brewers  went to the side of the lake. There was no raft. "Max must've followed her and got her!"-David Micheal exclaimed, worried.

"Calm down, David Micheal," Charlie said, "the watchman patrolling will find her!"

They drove home. Yet David Micheal ran towards the dock. Charlie followed him. David Micheal got into a speedboat and took off into the lake. "DAVID-MICHEAL!"-Charlie yelled after him.

=====

Natalie was not able to resist Max much longer. He hitched her dress up, the straps of her dress were pulled down and Max was trying to unhook her bra strap from under her dress.   "Just relax, you'll be dead afte this," Max told her. "You might as well enjoy it." But as he spread her legs apart, Natalie could do anything but relax.

Natalie was crying, hard. But Max straddled her.

======

David Micheal sped at a crazy speed towards the center of the lake. The patrolling cops noticed that and started chasing him. But David Micheal was going too fast He was just letting his intuition and heart lead him to where he guessed Max took Natalie. Suddenly he spotted the small raft. A figure in a white dress shirt and pants was straddling t a girl in blue. David Micheal, slowed very abruptly, making a big splash that only hit Max.

Max pulled away from Natalie and zipped his pants up. Natalie looked up with tears streaming down her face. Max grabbed a knife and held it to Natalie's throat, while turning her around. "Stay away!" he yelled.

"Let go of her!"-David Micheal yelled.

"Silly David Micheal," Max taunted, "I'm going to kill her after I have fun with her. Then I'm going to leave her under the dock in this raft, where she was stuck when you were arrested. And all the blame will go on you!" Natalie cried harder.

"Put your hands up!" a voice said. Police men and watch guards surrounded them from all sides.

"I'll do it!"-Max yelled, pressing the knife against Natalie.

David Micheal threw a rock at Max's elbow and the knife fell out of his hand.

"Don't move!" the the guards yelled at Max, "or we'll shoot!" Max finally put his hands up.

Finally a cop got on the raft and arrested Max. Another cop helped Natalie get onto David Micheal's speed boat, after putting the jacket David Micheal threw him, around Natalie. Natalie pulled up the straps of her dress  up and smoothed down the bottom.  David Micheal held his arms opem and she flew into his embrace, crying onhis shoulder. He held her close, patting her.

 The speedboat pulled up to the coast. David Micheal helped Natalie out. "All charges are dropped on you," the cops told David Micheal. "We found intials DM on the raft and Max's houses were searched. We found enough evidence to prove he was Natalie's stalker." The cop cars pulled away. Tears streamed down David Micheal's face as he hugged his brother and Watson at the same time. He squeezed Natalie's hand he was holding.

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_YauaswokKM&feature=related> &(at the same time) <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xC5I5vjjaSk&feature=relmfu>

The big yacht had pulled up. The chaperones all ran down and flocked David Micheal and Natalie before going back on the yacht.  "Well, no one will leave the yacht unattended like that again," Kristy said.

"Always a good babysitter," David Micheal told Kristy with a geniune smile. Kristy smiled back and hugged him, tightly. "Someone has to!" she said. 

Sam ruffled David Micheal's hair. "You guys really scared us!"

Lindsey, Linny, Margo, Kerry, Jackie, Nick, Louisa, Suzi, Matt, Jake, Karen, Hannie, Nancy, Kyle, Ricky, and Bobbi rushed down to meet them. The pair was engulfed in hugs by all of them.

Natalie looked up to see Linny. "I'm really sorry Natalie," Linny said, "for every mean thing I said and did."

Natalie smiled. Linny held his hand out and Natalie shook it, then he pulled her into a light hug. David Micheal and Linny slapped hands and did a bro hug. David Micheal smiled and  held his arm out for Natalie. She took it and they walked onto the yacht. The others climbed on behind them.

  David Micheal lead her to the top of the yacht and took out a clear, blue slipper as the yacht slowly moved towards the lake. He kneeled on one knee. "It's not important since I love you," David Micheal asked, "but I want to know if I got to dance with you at my prom."

Natalie's eyes sparkled too with tears. She took her foot out of her slipper. David Micheal slipped the clear blue slipper onto her foot for a perfect fit.

David Micheal slowly stood up. "I should've known Nitaela was you!" Natalie giggled then David Micheal lifted Natalie up in a hug, twirling her around in a full circle. Everyone in the yacht and below clapped.  Jackie and Margo ran up with crowns. "We nicked these for you!"-Jackie and Margo exclaimed, putting them on David Micheal and Natalie's heads.

"We also brought your other slipper!"-Lindsey handed Natalie the other slipper which Natalie put on. "Thanks!"-Natlie hugged her, tightly. They smiled at all their friends watching them with sparkling eyes. The couple smiled back, genuinely.

 Then they turned to each other as a spotlight fell on them. Natalie put her arms around David Micheal's neck. David Micheal put his hands on Natalie's shoulder and waist. They started slow dancing. All the other students started slow dancing too. The sun rose in the horizon over the water. David Micheal leaned down and kissed Natalie, gently under the with pink, orange, purple, and gold light.

 


	17. Epilogue

{<[www.youtube.com/watch?v=eDNw6X-6pps](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eDNw6X-6pps)>}

David Micheal and Natalie left the home ec class together. They given a tamogatchi to take care of. The other parents were the existing couples. Pamela had transferred schools. Leslie, Joyce, Beson, and Benjamin joined her. Though Benson and Benjamin did some time for assisting Max, who would spend the next 25 years in jail for three counts of attempted rape and one count of attemped murder. He also got counseling.

But that wasn't on David Micheal and Natalie's mind as they walked down the hallyway, holding hands. "You're coming over so we can watch our child?"-David Micheal asked, looking at the Tamogatchi hooked on Natalie's bag.

"Definitey," Natalie replied. "Time to be good parents before graduation!" She kissed his cheek before going to her locker.

"You can't teach him baseball!"-Margo yelled at Jackie.

"They should invent that feature," Jackie replied.

"It's an infant!"-Margo replied.

David Micheal and Natalie looked at each other and laughed before joining their friends.

========

The whole class of SMS was lined up inside the building going over last minute reherasals. They rose as a sea of purple(girls) and gold(boys) then marched to the stand. Natalie got up as valedictorian and went to the podium.  She was tongue tied until she saw her friends and family. She took a breath and spoke from her heart.

"When I first came here, I didn't know what to expect. I was a kid who just entered a life that would begin my journey to adulthood.I was worried about if I'd be able to work at a higher level, be mature enough, make the right choices. But as the years passed by, I learned growing up isn't about knowing how to be grown up, it's about learning how to grow up. How to embrace your mistakes, learn from them, trying your best(but work smartly not just hard), and achieving success creatively. Most of all never forget your circle of friends. That circle will grow but will never end. Some people may sadly break from it but it will always be a circle. Six people won't be walking with us today. Most unfortunately, one has ruined his life by ending up in prison. Hopefully he will fix his life. And I might not have been here today if it wasn't for my circle of friends, who make the world go round."

"I present you the class of 99!"

Everyone threw their caps in the air. Natalie smiled at her friends before taking the tassle off her cap and tossing it in the air.

====10 years later===

Music played(after 1:11 <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5no-DkmG6ko> with <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3J1-p_7v8v0>) at the Stamford Church downtown, as a  boquet fell down and landed in a surprised looking Emily Michelle's hands.  David Micheal and [Natalie ](http://www.lightinthebox.com/A-line-Off-the-shoulder-Floor-length-Sleeveless-Tulle-Luxury-Wedding-Dress--WSW0558-_p106058.html)ran from the Stamford Church courtyard where their wedding was held. Everyone threw confetti at them. In the front was Andrew and his friends. Marnie, Ryan, Sari,  Squirt, and Laura (all in their early twenties now) were throwing confetti enthusiastically. Even at each other. Gabbie gave her sister a look before laughing and joining in. "You guys are soo responsible former babysitters!"-6 year old Chris Taylor, 10 yaer old Claude Thomas-Brewer, and 8 year old Myra Thomas-Brewer teased.

"It's the trend these days since kids are growing up so fast," Sari replied, blowing confetti into their faces. Claude,  [Myra Thomas-Brewer](http://www.google.com/imgres?hl=en&biw=1366&bih=683&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=6J1CfojtMsYRyM:&imgrefurl=http://www.umekobeautyfashion.com/find-purple-flower-girl-dresses-are-perfect.html&docid=hWGAkElJ-7u2AM&imgurl=http://www.umekobeautyfashion.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/09/Find-purple-flower-girl-dresses-are-perfect-3.jpg&w=680&h=673&ei=fn93T864OMjz0gGs7JGVDQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=166&vpy=328&dur=705&hovh=223&hovw=226&tx=140&ty=181&sig=103626368492212885071&page=1&tbnh=114&tbnw=118&start=0&ndsp=30&ved=1t:429,r:10,s:0), and Chris Taylor laugehd before throwing confetti back at them and they got into a mini confetti fight. Myra the rest of the flowers she had as flower girl.

All of David Micheal and Natalie's friends were already married with rings on their fingers. Natalie's friends wore [purple brides maids gowns](http://www.weddingnova.com/blog/bridesmaid-dresses-purple.html).  They threw confetti enthusiastically.

 =====

Later that evening Natalie entered the hall next to David Micheal, dancing to the beat in a [familar gown ](http://www.9lover.com/shop/wedding-dress-bridal-gown-9403.html)while the guests clapped/cheered. Natalie started the first dance as the father/daughter dance while David Micheal sat down. She she and her father started waltzing.This music played: <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=apDPI9E4X0g&feature=related> They stood side to side and did those moves that went with each music. Watson and David-Micheal joined in in the side during MC Hammer 'Can't touch this'. Then Natalie and her father ended with walzting again.  The family members went wild, standing up to clap. Natalie hugged Louisa and Matt.

Then another song started <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nS1OXOUzwDI>. David Micheal and Natalie started their first wedding dance, waltzing in the exact dance steps. They did the same exact steps of Brandy's Cinderella. Everyone soon joined them on the dance floor and did the waltz too. The guys even picked the girls off the floor. Andrew had trouble picking up Gabby. Ryan had no problem lifting Sari.  John P.R aka Squirt also had no problem lifting Maranie. The Rodowski brothers(Shea, Jackie, & Archie) had fun lifting the Pike sisters, 2 nee Rodowski(Vanessa, Margo, and Clair) in a daring move. And twirling them, sideways.

They still did the Spanish styled waltz. And they lined up in two lines and all the guys picked the ladies up and glided across the room with them. Even Natalie's friends who were expecting were lifted and glided across the room. David Micheal lifted and glided Natalie in the center. Then they were set down and twirled around before they continued waltzing.

### Actions


End file.
